Alice in the Country of Kids
by Fate Pwns You
Summary: At a visit to the circus, the Jokers decide they want Alice to take a trip back into her childhood. The ending result happens to throw Alice back in the country, where all the role holders are kids! Sequel to Childhood Wonder Full Sum inside
1. Yeah I'll Just Stop Helping

**SEQUEL! Just some quick information, Pierce and Gray know nothing about what happened during Childhood Wonder, but Joker does.**

**I want to thank my friend LadyShadowDancer, whom without, this would have begun horribly XD Also, PiperDreamer gave me a fantastic idea that shall be used!**

**Disclaimer: HnKnA isn't mine.**

**Summary: It's been a couple months since Alice hurt herself... Now the land has switched to Joker. At a visit to the circus, the Jokers decide they want Alice to take a trip back into her childhood. The ending result happens to throw Alice in the back in the country where all the role holders have been transformed into kids. Let's see how long she can go before she cracks. Sequel to Childhood Wonder.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 1: Yeah, I'll just Stop Helping…**

"Yeah, so I'll take that as a no…" Alice trailed off as she looked Joker whose face was rapidly becoming an angry shade of red. The color could easily rival with Blood's own face while the Mafioso looked just about ready to murder everyone in his sight. The Joker soon let out a string of profanities that made Alice, the twins, and Boris flinch. Now they could tell both Jokers' were heavily cursing as now two voices began overlapping one another. Joker gave each of them one final glare before turning on his heel.

"You damn brats!" He growled as he walked back into the tent.

"Blood, wait! Come back!" Alice cried attempting to chase after the mafia boss that stomped back off into the crowd. The twins, now in their adult forms, caught her by both her hands as she struggled against their hold. "Ugh!" She sighed in defeat as he disappeared in the crowd in the circus.

"I don't see why he got so mad…" She pouted while crossing her arms. Boris chuckled at her expression while the twins looked at her in disbelief. "I mean I was only trying to help…"

"Alice." Dee said seriously, "You just tried to hook him up with the Joker."

Alice sighed, "I thought he'd be open to options! He seems like the type that likes red heads!"

"Do you understand us Alice?" Dum asked her while gripping her shoulders, "The _JOKER_."

Frowning Alice kicked the dirt under her feet, "It was worth a shot… Even though it was kind of a horrible match up."

"No kidding." Boris commented with a snicker. Alice stuck her tongue out, "Well, how the heck was I suppose to know Joker was straight!?"

The twins gave her a look, "That isn't what we meant…"

As they said this, sirens went off causing all of them to turn curiously down the alleyway they were in. Gowland was strapped to a stretcher as faceless began carrying him away. His face was pure red as he continued letting out loud barks of laughter that caught more attention to him. "My lungs! HAHAHAHA! Hurry and get me to life support! My kidney's going to implode at any minute! RAHAHAHA! Dupre is such a Homo!"

The three role holders scowled at him as he was carried away, his laughter slowly fading away.

"You gave the old man a better show than the circus could provide, that's for sure…" Boris shook his head, "Also on the plus side, it was pretty rare to see _both _the Jokers swearing up a storm." He grinned.

Dee laughed, "That was pretty funny, but not nearly as funny as when Alice tried to set Peter and Boss up!"

By now, the guys were cracking up as Alice pouted. Boris looked over at both of them a huge grin on his face, "Did you guys record that one?"

"I'm surprised we were able to when we were about to die from laughter at the look Peter had!" Dum chuckled.

"It's not my fault! I thought that since Blood was into Elliot that he liked rabbits!" She insisted with a pout.

Boris flicked away a tear that came out his eye from laughing, "I think you should stop having those 'thoughts' and just stop helping. Your ideas left the rabbit nearly scarred and Blood almost had an aneurysm."

"Yeah, when you think about it; Alice's ideas only results in someone getting a good laugh and her and someone else getting humiliated." The twins laughed out.

Alice glared at them with annoyance. "Hmph, whatever guys." She turned on her heel and began walking the same way Joker had gone.

"Ahaha! Alice, come back!" She heard them call after her, "We were just joking!" In between each word was a gasp of laughter making their statement meaningless.

She should stop thinking and helping… That was such a rude thing to say… It wasn't like she was trying to harm anyone.

Putting on a scowl, Alice refused to turn back as she was soon enveloped in a crowd of faceless.

"Hey guys, where are Alice and Blood?" Elliot asked coming by with everyone's food in his arms. The three role holders immediately took what they had ordered,

"Oh, you missed it. Alice tried setting up Blood and Joker."

"Wait, what!?"

"Then Alice ran off after we laughed at her and Boss got pissed off." The twins answered as Elliot looked at them incredulously.

"And you didn't try to get them back!?" He shouted at them.

Boris bit his caramel apple, "Last I checked Alice isn't five anymore. She'll be alright." Dee and Dum nodded in agreement as they licked their snow cones.

"Are you sure? Especially when you have a pissed off Blood looking for her!?"

The second he finished this sentence they all dropped their items. Their faces like 'O's'

-.-.-.-

Alice continued walking in the faceless crowd contemplating on what they had said. Sure, they meant it in a joking manner… But they made it seem as though she was good for nothing. Not exactly a good feeling.

It was just her matchmaking skills that needed polishing… Everything else she did to help was good after all… Or at least, she thought it was.

"Why the long face? Upset that you're not a good matchmaker?" A sarcastic voice as she was pulled by the back of her hand into someone's chest. Alice turned around to look into Joker's smirking face. She could hear Black Joker saying something taunting but she was too busy looking up into Joker's mischievous red eye to actually listen.

Alice scowled as she looked away, "Don't remind me…"

Joker cocked his head to the side obviously interested, "Ah, it appears your issues run deeper than your confusion for people's sexual preference, my dear…"

"It's none of your business." Alice simply stated with a frown and fleeting look.

"We can make it our business if we want." She heard Black Joker seethed at her, she flinched away as she prepared for him to rant on and insult her but White Joker gave his belt a chastising look, "Don't be so rude, Joker." Now, with a smile back on his face, Joker leaned down to the female closely,

"How about I make it my business?" He whispered into her ear, "We could even make it like a little game."

Alice blushed as she attempted to pull away, "I… No… Just get away." She demanded.

"Aw… How boring… It seems as though I missed out on the fun Alice." Joker said with a hand on his chin. "Fun Alice…? What are you talking about?" She questioned.

Her question went ignored as he hummed to himself, "The Alice that was far cuter than this one, perhaps I can get her back somehow." He inquired.

"How do you plan on doing that? Smashing her skull with hammer? Squishing her head with the elephants? How about pushing her off the highest tower we have!" Black Joker asked excitedly making the color wash away from Alice's face. "What!?"

"Though those sound like fun, it'd be far too troublesome. Doing this would be far easier." He smirked deviously as he pushed Alice to the ground. He unclipped the whip that was stuck to his hip and struck it to the ground to test it out,

Alice flinched as the wounds on her back grinded into the dirt. She had gotten it a couple months ago after she awoke from her 'coma', but the deep cuts didn't fully heal.

"I always wondered how Ali would be to me…" Joker grinned as he flung the whip at her head. Alice shut her eyes as she felt awaited for the impact. To her relief and shock, it never came. Peeking an eye opened, she saw Blood on the floor in front of her holding the side of his head as he glared up at Joker. She cringed when she realized he took the hit for her.

Joker's eyes were widened with shock as he looked down at Blood, "Y-you fool! Do you realize what you've just done!?"

"No. But I do know what I'm about to do." Blood hissed dangerously as he rose to his feet, ignoring his head that was dripping with his namesake.

"Damn it!" Both Jokers cursed as they began emitting a green light that soon engulfed them. Blood gasped slightly as he realized he too, had the glow except with blue. "Alice, run." He commanded her as he turned around to look at the girl who was rising to her feet, fear evident in her eyes.

Alice shook her head as she prepared to get him, "No! What about you!?"

Before he could say anything he grunted as the light spread around him.

"Blood! Blood!" Alice frantically said as she shielded her eyes from the intense light. Slowly, the light began to fade away as she turned her eyes to adjust.

What she saw in front of her, she had to blink her eyes several times to decide if she was witnessing an illusion or not.

A young boy, not any older than eight was in Blood's spot, lazily sleeping on the floor. His hair spiked just as the mafia boss' had been. He was also wearing exactly what Blood had been a second ago.

With a hand to her mouth, Alice looked over at Joker. Just as Blood, he was no longer there. Two little red headed boys, who both looked exactly the same sat on the floor, leaning on one another's back as they snored lightly.

"EH!?" Alice cried confused. "What the heck is going on!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I know absolutely NOTHING about Joker. So if I got anything wrong feel free to rant, slap, or shoot me :P lol**

**I hope that I have lived up to expectations as well. Check out Mirror Ring as well peeps! I didn't make it for nothing ;)**

**Story number six! Hope to get more out eventually! **


	2. Just Beep It!

**Woooo! The section hit 50 stories! :D When I first came here we only had 25 XD**

**Glad to see I got the Joker's in character! I had to update fast because I got so many ideas from my head and PiperDreamer that just kept bothering me XD**

**Any new readers~ you don't have to read Childhood Wonder to understand this, but a couple of things will have you going 'Huh?' and you'll be confused. So I suggest reading it just in case.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 2: Just Beep It!**

Alice felt her head spin and whirl. Was this all really happening? Did she actually just witness Blood Dupre and the Jokers turn into_ children_? She really hoped not. But she was in Wonderland. Anything was possible. She shrunk to about two inches and grew back before… But this was ridiculous.

Alice finally getting over her shock took a deep breath before she began walking in the direction of the raven haired boy.

With stiff hands, Alice rolled the boy over to look at his face. She felt a blush make its way on her face she gazed down at the kid. He looked exactly like the mafia boss that had been with her moments ago. Besides the fact that he was smaller and a bit more childish looking, she would have thought this was Blood himself… Unless…

"Blood." She whispered out as she lightly shook him in her arms. Slowly, the little boy opened his eyes. He made a moaning noise as he adjusted his view to Alice's face.

He was incredibly adorable, but with the innocent look on his face there was no way he could be the same person as the mafia boss. Anxiously, Alice gulped while she watched the young boy rub at his blue eyes.

"Blood…? Are you okay?" She questioned out carefully.

The boy reached a hand out to touch her face causing her to widened her eyes, "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" He blankly asked before pulling on her cheeks.

Alice slapped his hand away as she held her cheek that was now turning red, "What do you mean? I'm Alice…"

"Doesn't ring any bells. Are you some sort of cougar?" He asked her as Alice glared at him dropping him from her hold. "Cougar!?" She shouted at him as he got off the floor and dusted off his pants nonchalantly.

"Listen here you little—"

Blood plugged his ears with his fingers as he looked over at the two red heads not too far away from him. "Did you kidnap them too?" He asked the girl who was about to give him an earful.

"The Jokers… How could I forget about them?" She whispered to herself as she walked over to the two sleeping boys. She knew she couldn't just leave them there because if they were like Blood, they'd wake up there alone and be confused…

Not only that, but seeing as they were the cause of it, the two of them might know how to reverse it all.

Coming to a decision, she sighed before she moved to go pick one up from the floor and put him on her back; next she took the other one and simply put him bridal style in her arms. Surprisingly, they were lighter than she expected.

"Are you coming or not?" Alice asked turning to Blood who stood just watching her plainly. "Depends on where you're going."

"To the get the others! They may know what's going on and they might able to help." She told him, she didn't mean to sound annoyed but his defiance was trying her patience under the circumstances they were under. Blood folded his arms over his chest before he began walking after her, "Which 'others' are you talking about?"

Alice sighed, "You're already tagging along so it doesn't matter."

Blood ignored her as he continued going. People in the circus all looked at Alice curiously as she walked by with the three little boys. She sweated nervously as she felt the little boy on her back snuggle his face into her neck and the one in her arms cuddle closer to her chest.

Looking down at the role holder that was still sleeping in her arms was weird. If she was right, because of the mini-warden outfit he had on, it was Black Joker. Seeing the normally intimidating and scary man look like an innocent and vulnerable child was so odd. She really had no idea if she should be mortified or not.

Without warning his eyes slowly opened. "Ba..oom.." She heard him mumble causing her and Blood to stop walking.

Alice raised a brow, "Huh?"

"Bat… room…" He repeated still lowly and tiredly.

Confused she looked over at Blood who was staring at Joker with wide eyes, "Alice…" He said pointing. Now much to her disgust and Alice felt warm liquid drip onto her hands as Joker gave a sigh of relief.

"EW!"

-.-.-

"Are you two done yet?" Alice asked annoyed as she waited outside the bathroom with Blood who was sitting on the dirt floor looking very bored.

"Hold on a fucking minute. Geez." She heard Black Joker's voice come from inside. Alice kicked the bathroom door, "Watch your mouth." She hissed after she heard the toiler from inside flush.

Black Joker and White Joker stepped out, both looking angry. "You're not the boss of us!"

"Your parents told me to watch you guys. So you better do as I say otherwise I'll tell on you!" Alice threatened them as they both paled. "Whatever."

"Stop following me!" Alice heard a voice cry as she stopped yelling at the Jokers. They all turned around to see a kid about 9 years old walking apart from the crowd with blonde wavy hair, he was being stalked by two little toddlers who were barely able to walk. They both looked like twins; the only difference would have to be their eye colors which were red and blue respectively.

"Don't tell me…" Alice began as she watched them wide eyed. Blood and the Jokers looked at her as though she were crazy as she ran over to them.

Alice frowned, "Elliot…" She tried out as the little boy turned around; he gazed up at the older girl with his deep blue-purple eyes confused, "How do you know my name…?" He asked meekly with a light blush on his face. The two twins stopped to look up at Alice in curiosity.

"Alice… Is he one of the 'others' you were talking about?" Blood asked irritated as he clung to Alice's arm protectively and he sent a glare Elliot's way, but the blonde was too busy blushing to notice.

Alice looked down at Blood, "Yes he is… And Elliot, I was sent by your parents… I… Erm.. I'll be watching you and a couple other kids for a while..." She said to him with an unsure smile, shaking off Blood, she bent down to pick up Dee and Dum off the floor; they both went into her arms eagerly.

"Oh. Okay!" Elliot smiled up at her with a blush on his face. Blood crossed his arms and glared at Elliot.

Obviously if Elliot and the twins got downgraded in terms of age… That also meant that everyone else…

The foreigner couldn't help but inwardly groan at the thought.

Sighing, Alice leaned down to Elliot's height, "Okay, so Elliot-chan, have you seen any other little kids here who have eyes?" Alice asked the little boy carefully. From Alice's memory, only those from the amusement park and mansion were suppose to come to the Circus today. So that meant, only Gowland, Pierce, and Boris were still there.

If she was lucky, only the role holders at the Circus were changed. After all, there was still a huge possibility that those at Clover Tower were still normal and if anything, either Nightmare or Julius had to have an answer to her help out.

Her thoughts became more and more anxious as Dee and Dum pulled her hair.

Elliot nodded his head, "I saw a cat boy and a mouse boy. They were sleeping by the plush toy area."

"Thank you. Here take him." Alice said giving Dee to Elliot, she turned to Blood and gave him Dum, "Drop them and you die. Make them cry and you die." Alice threatened them darkly as both the two boys shivered from her look.

"Jokers! Get over here!" Alice stomped her foot angrily as she looked over at the two boys who were throwing dirt at people.

They both stopped with a pout. "She's such a bitch." Black Joker murmured. "Not to mention ugly." White Joker pitched in. Both put down their dirt and began walking towards the pissed off foreigner, "But her angry face does give her eyes a twinkle though." They both agreed reluctantly.

"Come on, I'm going Kid hunting." Alice said grabbing both of them by the ears as she began walking. The Jokers cried and swore under her grasp but she didn't let go.

"I'm Elliot March." Elliot introduced himself to Blood as they struggled to keep up with Alice's fast pace. Blood glanced over at him with a small smile. "Blood Dupre."

Elliot nodded, "I'm still confused though, our parents just dumped us off at the Circus and now she's supposed to watch us?"

"That's the idea I'm getting at." Blood curtly responded as Dee and Dum began making noises. "I guess I'm okay with that. She's pretty cute… erm I mean she's pretty nice... Not to say that she isn't cute? I mean, she's not ugly or anything…" Elliot stammered trying to get the right words out.

Blood rolled his eyes, "She's a girl. Girls are stupid. But if I did agree with you, I'd tell you to back off. I was with her first." Blood glared at Elliot who tilted his head to the side not understanding.

"I'm so sorry for this, sir! I'm their babysitters! I swear I'll get them down! There's no need to contact the authorities!" Alice apologized to the owner of the plush toy stand. Boris, who looked about five years old, was at the top shelf with Pierce. They were throwing down the toys at unsuspecting people every time they walked by. Well, Boris was. Pierce was weeping in the corner fearfully.

As Alice finished her promise, Boris threw a monkey toy at the owner who fell to the floor in pain. Alice laughed nervously at him before looking up.

"Boris Airay and Pierce Villiers! Get down from there now!" Alice demanded with hands on her hips as she glared up at them. Boris stuck his tongue out at her. "No!"

"I'll tell on you!" She threatened. Boris shrugged his shoulders, "Do it! I don't care!"

"I care! Help me down! I miss my mommy!" Pierce cried waving his arms as tears fell out his eyes. Alice gave him a smile, "Pierce-chan, I'll catch you! Jump into my arms!" Alice reassured him. Pierce crawled over to the edge and looked down nervously. With a gulp he jumped, and landed in Alice's awaiting arms. He immediately clung to Alice and began crying into her dress much to her exasperation.

Comfortingly patting his head while he kept weeping, Alice sighed before glancing up at the Cheshire Cat, "Boris Airay, I swear if you don't come down in the next two seconds…"

The five year old looked down, his tail swishing back and forth as he awaited her words, "What?"

"I'm your babysitter until further notice so your parents made me responsible for you! Since I'm in charge, you better do what I say!" Alice narrowed her eyes at him. "Hm… So you're responsible for me right?" He asked with curious eyes.

Alice nodded.

"Then catch me like you did to the rat!" He grinned as he sprung himself off the shelf. Alice was so shocked at his sudden notion that her arms opened out to catch him, but in the process, Pierce went tumbling to the floor with a groan of pain, and Alice fell on her back when he landed on her.

"Don't do that!" Alice scolded him as he looked down at her, "That was fun!"

"Sure, we throw dirt at people, we get our ears pulled." White Joker began, "But they get to throw fucking toys at people and they get to squeeze their faces in your chest. Just fuck it." Black Joker rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Alice rose to her feet after she set Boris on the floor. The first thing she did was slap Black Joker upside the head. "Curse again in front the kids... I dare you." She hissed as he held his head in pain. White Joker laughed at him earning him a slap in the head as well. "Ow!"

"Get away from my store! You're scaring my customers!" The owner ranted getting off the floor.

The Jokers stared at him blankly, "No, your shouting is."

"You stupid brats! Just beat it!" He demanded as Alice rounded them up and began walking away with a sigh.

"Okay… Is this everyone?" Alice questioned to herself as she took a head count.

The Jokers, Blood, Elliot, Dee and Dum, Boris, Pierce… One was missing…

It took her a moment to recall that it was Gowland because he'd been carried off to the hospital by the paramedics earlier.

"Is something wrong, Alice-nee-chan?" She heard Elliot's voice call her out her thoughts.

"No. Everything's fine. Now come on… I have to take you all to the Tower." Alice smiled down at all of them. Her smile immediately evaporated after she realized how chaotic they actually were. Boris, Dee, and Dum were throwing rocks at Pierce who was curled in a fetal position on the floor while the Jokers were having a heated argument with Elliot and Blood.

"This is going to take some getting used to…" Alice groaned.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I got extremely lazy on the Gowland part =_= ha and with the end. We'll see the other kid's next chapter. This hopefully will be tomorrow. IDK, most likely but my Internet is slowly turning on me -_-**

**Before I get questions on the 'parents' thing. All the role holders were once faceless children with parents :P**

**I may try and update Mirror Ring now.. Hm..**


	3. Who Needs Motives? Boredom Just Sucks

**Essence of Soup suggested something to me that I shall use XD**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 3: Who Needs Motives? Boredom Just Sucks.**

"Come on now!" Alice scolded Boris and the twins as she lifted Pierce off the ground. He wept into her chest as she hugged him. Boris pouted, "We were just playing catch. Too bad he can't play right."

Alice narrowed her eyes at him as he shrugged. Next she slapped the Jokers upside their heads with her free hand. "Stop shouting!" She demanded as Blood and Elliot stuck their tongues out at the two boys who were holding their heads in pain. "Crazy bitch!" Black Joker cried.

Another slap followed. "Watch your mouth!"

"But they were shouting too!" White Joker whined pointing at Blood and Elliot who were snickering quietly.

Alice looked over at the two who now smiled innocently at her. "Erm…" She mumbled trying to decipher if she should hit them or not, she knew it would be fair… But their cute faces were the only things stopping her…

She couldn't hit them… They were too adorable…

"What the hell!?" Both Jokers exclaimed as Alice turned her backs on them. "W-we have to go!" She stated firmly ignoring them and Pierce's crying.

Elliot walked up faster holding Dee's hand as he attempted to catch up to Alice, "Um… Alice-nee-chan, where are we going?"

"To get another one of the kids I'm babysitting." Alice answered as they walked into the infirmary of the Circus.

Blood snorted, "I'm not a baby."

"Neither am I!" Elliot agreed with a firm nod. Blood immediately glared at him after he said this.

"Is there anything I can help you with ma'am?" The woman behind the desk asked Alice with a smile.

"Yes. I'm picking up someone..." Alice said her eyes shifting around. The faceless looked down into her book, "What's their name?"

"Last name Gowland… Just tell me his room number and I'll be on my way." She said anxiously. "Oh! You must be the Miss Alice everyone has been talking about! The one that Blood-sama hasn't killed yet!" The woman exclaimed clapping her hands together in amazement as Alice sighed. "His room number is 484."

Alice nodded before glaring at the kids, "You all stay here in the waiting room. Don't. Get. Up. Until. I'm. Back." She said clearly as each of them found a seat, the twins sitting on Boris' lap.

"No! You can't leave me Alice-nee-chan!" Pierce cried heavily as Alice attempted to detach him from her. "I'll be right back, Pierce-chan." She reassured the boy who began bawling to her displeasure. Sighing, she looked over at the receptionist who was sweating nervously at the kids who smirked at her.

"Urm… Blood, you're in charge. Don't destroy anything." Alice said looking over at all of them. Blood smirked over at the Jokers and Elliot who pouted at not being picked. "You can trust me." He answered.

Nodding, Alice began her way down the hall.

"So… What's the plan?" White Joker whispered over to Blood who glanced up at the receptionist who was busy writing something. "We need something to throw…" Blood responded.

Boris leaned from his seat to look at them with a grin, "I have rocks in my pocket."

"That should work. You and the twins have good aim. Hit her when I give the signal." Blood ordered. The cat nodded with a grin as he handed the twins some rocks from his pocket.

Elliot widened his eyes, "You guys aren't planning on doing anything bad are you!? Alice told us to not to!"

"Who gives a fuck? No one cares what the hag says anyways. We're just having fun." Black Joker nodded.

"I guess. But what exactly are we trying to do anyway?" Elliot asked.

Blood shrugged, "I hate sitting down for too long. It's annoying and boring. I hate boring things."

Pierce sat in the chair while hugging his knees, "Boring is bad I guess." He pitched in.

"Precisely. Now Boris. Throw them." He commanded.

-.-.-

"My mom sent you?" Gowland asked as he and Alice walked down the hall. "Yep! She left for a while! So I'll be watching you and a couple other kids!" Alice sweetly told the eleven year old who nodded slowly.

"Are the other kids boring and stupid?" He asked bluntly making Alice sigh, "They certainly are unique." As she said this, she pushed open the door to the waiting room.

Blood sat on the chair sitting down while drinking a cup of water from the little machine as he watched Boris and twins sit on the receptionist who was tied up and tried riding her like a horse. "Giddy up!" Boris grinned. The twins laughed while clapping their hands.

The Jokers were on top the desk throwing paper up in the air. While Elliot tried to push Pierce off of him by the desk.

"I told them not to get up." Blood said blankly as he realized she entered. "But I never got up like you told me to, Alice-nee-chan." He smiled sweetly at the girl who gave a groan of frustration.

"Cool!" Gowland grinned widely.

"I'll kill you Boris." Alice threatened the boy as she pushed him off the receptionist and began untying her; she carefully placed the twins on the floor. "I am _so _sorry!" She apologized as the woman got off the floor and ran out the waiting room while screaming about demon children.

Next she went to the desk and grabbed both Jokers' off by their ears, "Then I'll destroy you two." She scolded them as she dropped them to the floor.

"After that, I'll probably… I don't know…" She tiredly sighed as she looked at Pierce and Elliot.

"Alice-nee-chan!" Pierce as he jumped into her arms. Alice caught him as she glared at the rest of them, "I… ugh… Just… just follow me!" She moaned at a loss of words.

"I was gone for two minutes and you destroyed the waiting room." She grumbled as she walked out the infirmary.

-.-.-

"Why are we going to this fucking Tower anyway?" Black Joker questioned as they finally made it to Clover Tower.

Alice disregarded his language as she entered,

"Welcome back, Alice-sama! Did you enjoy the Circus?" She was greeted by the workers, "Yeah, say, do you know where Julius, Nightmare and Gray are?" Alice questioned with a smile.

The woman put a finger to her lip, "Hm… I believe Nightmare-sama was hiding in his room, Gray-sama was out in the garden, and Julius-sama was in his office."

Alice immediately took note of how the faceless saw the children she was with but remained silent. Mumbling a thank you she began running upstairs to Julius' office. "Julius! I'm sorry to disturb—!" As she burst through the door and ran in, she ended up tripping on something that was in front the door and with a shriek she fell to the floor.

Alice moaned as she rubbed her head that had hit a clock that was on the floor. "What did I trip on?" She groaned as she looked back.

On the floor, sleeping like a log was someone who looked liked Ace. He looked about seven years old as he breathed in and out not affected by what just hit him. His clothes were splattered red and a mask was not too far from him.

"A-Ace?" Alice asked afraid while holding her face as she rose from the floor.

But if Ace got turned into a child that meant that those outside the Circus got changed as well, so that meant Julius would have been one of them.…

Alice widened her eyes as she walked over to the Clock Maker's desk. With a gulp, she walked around to the other side of the desk, with a shaky hand she turned the rolling chair around to see the occupant.

Soundlessly sleeping was a boy wearing exactly what Julius wore, who at most could be ten.

"NO!" Alice screamed in despair as she turned on her heel, she jumped over Ace and ran out the room. Running down the hall, she made it into Nightmare's room. Knowing his usual spot was under the covers; she looked at the lump on the bed and tore away the sheets.

A nine year old boy snored lightly as some drooled came out as his mouth. Alice twitched as she backed away, "This isn't happening!" She cried turning around and making her way back down the stairs, flying past the kids who were panting their way up. Realizing she was going down, they all turned around and began going down.

"Please don't tell me…" Alice bit her lip as she made it to the garden.

Sprinting full speed she looked for the spot Gray normally was at. The white jasmines. She scanned over the tall flower stalks and began searching for him. "I lost another one!" Alice groaned as she looked at the ten year old who was fast asleep in the flowers.

"Argh!"

-.-.-

"Calm down and let me count you all again." Alice sighed as she prepared to leave the Tower. Julius stood to the side with his arms crossed away from the others by a couple inches, Nightmare yawned still tired, The twins clung to Boris, Pierce was hugging Alice's leg, Blood, Gowland and Elliot were conversing, The Jokers looked around boredly, Ace to Alice's shock had the most serious face on as he held the same stance and position as Julius but he was glaring at everyone around him, and Gray was listening intently to what Alice said.

"Okay, you are all present and accounted for. Now let's get a move on people." Alice commanded as they began walking to the Castle. Alice, though she hated to admit it, was worried greatly for Peter and the Queen. If they had woken already, she could only imagine the damage they would have done already.

"Are you okay Alice-nee-chan? You look upset." Boris bounded next to her.

Alice rubbed her forehead, "Not upset… Just a bit stressed. Don't worry." He nodded and slowed down a bit to walk behind her.

"So we're getting more kids?" Blood asked irritated,

"Yes. Just two of them."

This put Blood at ease but his scowl remained, "I don't know why you got so many of them. It was just you and me in the beginning."

As he said this, Alice was looking him in the eye. And for an instant, she imagined that the older Blood was telling her his last sentence. She shook her head as a blush rose to her cheeks.

Blood noticing the blush he put on her cheeks smirked a bit.

"I'm just doing this, because your parents left. I can't help it!" Alice told him simply again.

The other kids followed behind them as Alice quickened her walk a bit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ahaha, I got lazy (again) when getting Peter and Vivaldi. Not only that, my internet is still retarded. But I'm happy that I got this in. Any who, any authors interested in a contest for this section? I'll give you the details if you want. So… until I see you peeps again :D**


	4. Welcome to the Twitchy Family

**Props go for ideas go to Essence of Soup, PiperDreamer, and Servant of Evil!**

**Tunder-Muffin: I got Ace perfectly in my opinion. As my friend Ink'n'Echo and I were discussing, Ace is normally smiling and happy. But on the inside it can be presumed that he hates everyone from my perspective. Children, in some cases don't hide their feelings for others. As a result; we have an Ace that shall be demonstrated within my story. And he was alright, Alice didn't fall on him. She tripped over him lol.**

**Overlord of the Couch: LULZ! I watched it! XD Awesomeness!**

**Hearts of luv: I appreciate the offer. But I'm strictly an OC free person. Sorry, but no thanks.**

**Halo3-Player: O_O I love that idea. Like heck. I'll use it eventually! Bear with me please! XD**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 4: Welcome to the Twitchy Family!**

Alice sighed as she knocked on the door to the Hatter's mansion. On her way to Castle, a thought struck her. She couldn't possibly walk there with these kids. She could only imagine what would happen if she lost them in the huge maze. So now, she stuck with just taking them to the mansion then going alone to the Castle.

A faceless maid soon opened the door. "Ah! Welcome, Lady Alice! I'm sorry to say, the Lords aren't back yet." She bowed as Alice nodded in a rush, "Yes, I know! Please, just watch these kids! I'll explain to you later! I'll be right back!" She told her as she pushed all the kids inside.

"No! You can't leave Alice-nee!" Pierce cried holding onto her leg as the other kids walked or ran inside with grins and frowns. Alice looked down at the crying boy with a sigh, "I'm just going to get the other two kids. I promise I'll be right back, Pierce-chan." Alice reassured him kindly.

Pierce continued bawling as Alice shook him from her leg. She gave Dee and Dum to the maid who was still confused, the second they parted from Alice's arms, the twins began crying just as hard as Pierce. "I'll be back in a snap." She said as she ran towards the front gate.

-.

"This place is huge! It'd be so cool to play tag here!" Boris grinned excitedly as they all marveled at the inside of the mansion. "To introduce myself properly. My name is Blood Dupre." Blood lazily said with his hands behind his head.

"I'm Boris Airay."

"Elliot March." Elliot rubbed his arm shyly.

"Hm…" One of the Jokers said with skeptical look on his face that his counterpart matched, "Both of our names are Joker, but that could get confusing."

"The Hag calls him White Joker and me Black Joker for some dumb reason though."

"Just… Call me Gowland." Gowland murmured. "Why is that—"

"JUST DO IT!" He shouted at Pierce, who shrunk down with tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry!" The mouse boy apologized while covering his ears.

Julius looked down at Pierce while shaking his head, ever so quietly he mumbled out his name.

"Gray Ringmarc, nice to meet all of you." Gray stoically said.

Now everyone looked at Ace who was looking around at his surroundings with a hard stare. "Ace." He answered not looking at any of them.

After this there was tension in the air,

Nightmare crossed his arms, "I'm cold!" Everyone instantly began staring at him for the random outburst.

"What a retarded name." Black Joker snorted.

Nightmare stuck his tongue out at him, "That's not my name! I'm just cold!"

"No shit…" He mumbled.

Boris pointed a finger at him, "Ohhh! You cursed! I'm going to tell Alice-nee!"

Black Joker inwardly flinched at the thought of getting slapped again, "Shut the fuck up! You can't prove anything!"

"Ohhh! You did it again! I'm going to tell right now!" He grinned as he turned around and began running down a hall. "Gah! Get back here you brat!" Black Joker screamed going after him,

"Oi! Joker! Stop being stupid and come back, Alice isn't even here!" White Joker called after his other half before he ran after them.

"Alice-onee-san called you Nightmare right?" Gray asked going to Nightmare who was shivering uncontrollably. Nightmare nodded slowly, "I'm so sick… That's why it's so cold to me!"

Gray tilted his head to the side, "Then why not go to the hospital?"

"No!" Nightmare exclaimed looking up at him with sparkling eyes, "I hate hospitals!"

Gray sighed with a small smile, "Of course you do… Do you mind if I become your friend Nightmare?"

"Just don't try and make me go to the hospital and its all good." The silver haired boy chattered out.

Blood watched the pair walk off, Nightmare talking insanely while Gray listened only nodding with words of agreement.

"This place is so…" Ace trialed off seriously as they all turned to him curiously. "Familiar? Same goes for me." Elliot agreed. Pierce nodded, "It feels like home!"

"No… It feels so suspicious…" He murmured walking away alone with a hand on his chin. "I'm checking out the back yard." Blood informed them, "Can I come along?" Elliot questioned.

The raven haired boy shrugged, "Do what you want."

-.-

"So… What are your parents like Blood?" Elliot asked the boy who looked up at the sky. "Like normal parents. They nag and annoy. But Alice is even worse." He blankly answered.

Elliot chuckled, "Alice isn't that bad…"

"Yeah. She's horrible."

"No, I mean she was nice enough to watch us for our parents. She even let us stay in her house." Elliot blushed.

Blood rolled his eyes, "I doubt she has enough money to afford this place."

As he said this, Pierce ran by in tears as Boris chased him while throwing rocks with a slingshot. Behind him, the maids attempted to catch the duo to no avail.

"What do you think of the other kids?" Elliot smiled nervously.

"I think they're all morons." Julius' voice said from up in the tree they were under.

Both boys looked up confused, "When did you…?"

"I'm hiding from Gowland and the Jokers. They're trying to strap people onto a rolling chair then throw them down the stairs. They did it to several maids who already broke their necks and died." The boy said hopping down from the branch and to the floor. "And then they tried getting Ace to help, he said 'Not only will this be a fail of epic proportion, you'll all eventually be pawned pretty hard when the time comes.' Or something like that. So then they asked me. I said no. Then they tried forcing me. I ran here."

Julius shrugged when they gave him puzzling looks, "I'm just waiting for Alice to come back so I can claim my room. Those morons are blocking my way upstairs."

"Oh! We get our own rooms!?" Blood asked amazed.

"You never had your own room before?" Elliot questioned as the three of them began walking inside the mansion,

Blood cringed as he crossed his arms, "No… I have a stupid sister."

"BLOODY-CHAN!"

Blood felt the color drain from his face as he heard the bellowing voice call him. At the far side of the room, Vivaldi now about 11 years old was making a bee line straight towards Blood, her arms outstretched and her eyes sparkled.

"Noooo!" Blood cried as he turned around and began running back outside. Elliot and Julius felt their hair swish in the wind as Vivaldi zoomed past them at an unbelievable speed, they watched as Blood attempted to run over a hill but Vivaldi had already tackled him into a hug and they were both rolling down a hill.

"What just happened…?" Elliot asked in a daze as they looked at Blood attempting to pull out the hug to no avail. "…I don't know…" Julius said stupefied.

"Hey guys! Where'd Vi-chan go!?" Alice panted tiredly as she ran up to the two confused boys. In her arms was Hana-chan that was giving squeaks of enjoyment at the chaos.

Julius pointed outside, "If you mean that girl who has Blood in a death hug… She's outside. Hey, where's the kitchen? I'm thirsty."

"Yeah! Me too!" Elliot agreed with a nod forgetting all about Blood.

Alice gave them both an 'are you crazy' look before she went outside to help the two.

-.-

"Okay, everyone's here." Alice sighed with relief as she looked over all the kids that sat on the floor in the garden. Nightmare and Gray were both chattering, in Gray's arms to Alice's displeasure was Hana-chan. The little boy asked Alice with the cutest face if he could hold her animal. Not able to disagree Alice allowed it. But now, he wouldn't let go to her annoyance.

"I swear! Sometimes it's like I have voices in my head!" Nightmare said as Gray hugged Hana-chan not really listening, "Uh-huh." The lizard answered distracted.

"And to let you all know we have two more people who have just joined our dysfunctional family." She rigidly stated gesturing to Vivaldi who smiled at Blood and Peter who looked to the floor annoyed.

"Bloody-chan is already my family!" Vivaldi cheered running to hug the boy, "No! I hate you! Stay away!" He hissed holding back her face from kissing him.

"Blood-chan! Be nice to your sister!" Alice scolded him as he got off the floor, "No! Girls are icky!" He exclaimed.

Alice cocked her head to the side, "But don't you like girls…?"

He shook his head vigorously, "I rather play with boys! They're way better than girls!"

This statement made Alice widen her eyes as Blood and Vivaldi bantered back and forth,

If she were going to follow her thoughts that meant that Blood was already batting for the other team from his early age.

The thought made her that much more anxious as she thought back on the male's older version. Rubbing her cheeks to snap herself out of her daze she rapidly attempted to reason with herself.

He was only eight! He was probably still at the 'all girls have cooties' stage! She didn't need to worry!

"Fucking homo." Black Joker coughed out into his hand obnoxiously.

"What's a Homo?" Gowland questioned curiously.

"Everyone is dismissed! Please… Just go and have fun somewhere." Alice moaned into her hands tiredly. When everyone began walking away, Ace went towards Alice, a blank expression on his face.

Pulling on her dress, Alice looked down at the boy who looked as serious as ever, "Why are there so many kids here?" He asked.

"I told you already! Your parents left the country for a while… So I'm babysitting you all!" Alice nervously answered the boy as his sharp red eyes glared into hers.

But as she said this… Something clicked off in Ace's mind… He woke up in an unfamiliar place, the place he was taken to, this nervous woman and the maids' anxious expressions… It all made sense now.

"So you _are _a human trafficker." He said letting go of her dress,

Alice watched him with her mouth in an 'o' shape, "Don't be ridiculous! If I was a human trafficker, I wouldn't tell you my name would I!?"

"I guess you're right… But for all I know Alice could be an alias and regardless, I think Alice is a stupid name." He deadpanned as Alice turned a bit red, "From now on, I think I'll call you V.I.P. it stands for Very Idiotic Person. It fits since you obviously have no idea as to what you're doing." The little boy said before turning around and walking away.

Alice could only watch with a twitch to her eye.

-.-

It was nighttime and it all seemed to come so quickly. In between her scrambling around to make sure the kids weren't doing anything dangerous and actually trying to find some sort of way to reverse what had happened, she found herself incredibly tired and she couldn't wait to get some sleep. After dinner, she already managed to send most of the kids to their rooms, but sending Peter and Gray was proving to be a bit difficult…

"But why can't I touch them?" Gray asked with tears forming in his eyes while he hugged Hana-chan closer to him. Alice attempted to keep the smile on her face warmly, "I'm sorry, Gray-chan! But you can't touch Peter-chan's ears! He's a person, not a toy." She remarked before she patted the seven year old White Rabbit on the head affectionately.

Peter swatted at her hand as he backed away from her with a cringe of disgust, "Ew! Old lady germs!" He cried causing Alice to twitch, "W-what did you just call me?"

The Jokers ran down the hall, "Hey! Don't call her that!" White Joker exclaimed.

Alice gave them both a smile that evaporated after their next words,

"Yeah! It was already fucking voted that her name is hag!" Black Joker stuck his tongue out at Peter.

"WHAT!?" Alice asked outraged.

The Jokers gave each other a grin, "It was unanimous."

"Go. To. Bed. Before. I. Strangle. You." Alice seethed at the Jokers who blew raspberries at her before running back down the hall. "Gray, you can go to bed now. I'll take Hana-chan too." Alice told the boy who shook his head, "I'm going to bed with her!" He smiled at Alice who scowled.

"No. It's okay; I'll stay with her..." Before she could even finish, he was already walking down the hall ignoring her.

Sighing she turned to Peter, who already slammed his bedroom door shut in front her face.

"It's okay, Alice…" She mumbled to herself taking a deep breath, "Just try to move on… They're only kids… They can't be _that_ bad…" She reassured herself as she walked into her room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**With the words Alice finished with, who can guess what her first words of the next chapter will be? ;) its fairly obvious lol. Hope it t'was enjoyable. Which update should be next?**

**I've been thinking on if Alice should spank someone ever since I started this story O.o Any thoughts or ideas on that sentiment?**


	5. Awkward

**AN: Wow, this is really awkward but chapter 5 due to some odd circumstances got deleted omfg. Yeah, this is super inconvenient and I'm sorry because this started the beginning of the human trafficker jokes and the Old Mad Hatter ones too woW SO SORRY OKAY YEAH BYE**


	6. Monster Lies are the Bomb

**Pass two days were hectic =_=**

**Ideas from: PiperDreamer and Karimariesk!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 6: Monster Lies are the Bomb!**

"This is boring!" Blood crossed his arms. "Like hell." Black Joker agreed as the four boys sat on a picnic blanket near the entrance to the garden, doing nothing.

Gowland nodded, "But what else can we do? Alice told us not to go into the rose garden…"

"Hey! Isn't that Julius?" White Joker said pointing at the older child who was now pushing past the gate into the garden. All the four kids nodded as they got up to follow him.

As they entered, they saw Julius kneeling down underneath a bush meddling with something.

"Um... Julius?" Gowland asked approaching the boy.

Julius continued connecting wires, "Hmm?" He asked not looking up.

"Erm, what are you doing?" Blood questioned him. Julius got off the floor, dusting off his hands, "Nothing." He said simply.

Black Joker crossed his arms as he looked under the bush, "Bullshit. What the hell were you rigging across those bushes? They look kinda like those extremely dangerous fireworks that act like mini bombs."

Julius began walking away as the kids continued looking at the wires, "They're just some fire crackers I found in one of the rooms. Take a step back in exactly two minutes." He ordered as the kids didn't pay attention.

-.-

Alice sat under a tree, a book in hand as she read silently, Dee and Dum sat on both sides of her, playing with her hair in the same silence she held. Ace sat on the other side of the tree reading a book as well. She soon looked up at Julius who walked over, "Can I help you with the twins?" He asked taking a seat next to her and putting Dee on her lap. Ace looked over from his part of the tree, seeing Alice smile at the navy haired boy made a weird twisting feeling arise in his stomach. Frowning, he knew he needed to do something.

"Can I help too?" Ace asked her taking a seat on her other side and getting Dum.

Alice looked over at the two boy's blank expressions while shaking her head, "No thanks, you can go back to reading Ace-chan and go play Julius!"

She couldn't help but marvel at how mature and responsible Julius was for his age. Among all the kids, it was clear that he was the easiest to deal with. She knew she could trust him because he was just a good boy.

Now, a huge 'boom' went off in the rose garden's direction. "What was that?" Ace asked wide eyed as he got to his feet.

"Argh!" Alice shouted as she began running there. Julius and Ace right behind her with the twins in their hands.

"That was awesome!" White Joker grinned. Half of the bushes in the rose garden were blown to bits as Alice ran through the gate, "It's raining petals!" Blood acknowledged as rose pieces floated down gracefully.

Alice stomped her foot getting all the boys attention, "What the hell just happened!?"

"Oh. The rose garden got bombed." Gowland answered.

"You destroyed the rose garden! After I deliberately told you all not to go in here!" She fumed walking closer to them. Blood raised his arms up in defense as the three other boys hid behind him. "Not us. Julius did!" Like a cycle, all of them looked to the side to where they last remembered Julius being, they were all shocked to see him not there.

"You brats are dead!" Alice growled going closer as Blood ran to the back of the line, making Black Joker in front, he sweated nervously under Alice's glare, "It was Julius!" He exclaimed.

"What did I do?" Julius asked curiously walking into the garden with Ace and the twins.

Black Joker ran to the back putting White Joker in front,

"He wasn't anywhere near you guys! Don't play the blame game!" Alice's glare increased.

"Honest! He set them off!" White Joker trembled moving to the back and letting Gowland go to the front of the line.

Julius blinked his eyes confused, "Set what off?"

"Don't act innocent! You set off the fireworks!" He said trying to glare at him, but Alice's stare scared him stiff.

Ace shook his head, "He was with me… How could he have done that?"

"B-but!" Blood stuttered now in front again. "We had fireworks?" Julius asked. Alice turned her head to give the other kids something to cry about; Julius looked from behind her to give the others a smirk, which they all caught, each of them seeing the mischievousness in his eyes.

"Look at me when I'm screaming at you, you brats!" Alice shouted catching their attention from Julius.

-.-

Alice sighed as she walked into the living room. Elliot sat down swinging his legs on the couch with his ears drooping down slightly.

"What's wrong, Elliot-chan? Why aren't you with the rest?" Alice asked him. The little boy looked up at her, "Oh, we were playing tag. I got out tagged out first trying to save Blood."

Alice smiled down at him, "Even as a child you're looking out for him." She giggled rubbing the top of his head. Elliot blushed, "I'm just trying to be a good friend! He already helped me escape Vivaldi when she was playing with my ears!" He held his ears protectively as Alice felt her heart rate pick up.

With him being so small and adorable, the urge to pull at his ears was stronger than ever before… But she knew she had to resist…

Elliot looked up at her confused, "Am I bothering you, Alice-nee-chan?" In Alice's vision his ears twitched a bit more as he looked at her with his big purple-blue eyes.

"N-no." Alice answered blinking away from his ears.

"Oh. I'm glad then!" Elliot smiled at her brightly. Alice laughed, as he continued, "You're taking care of all of us! I'd hate to be a pest to you."

Alice shook her head as she returned a smile, "Listen Elliot-chan, I don't ever want you to think you're a pest to me. I decided to watch you all because I wanted to."

This made the Hare blush as he scratched his cheek, "I'm very lucky then. I'm happy that you chose to watch me."

Alice bit her lip as she looked at his ears, "You're so cute!" She informed him making his blush spread farther and darken. Before he could respond Pierce ran in the room in tears, "Alice-nee! Alice-nee!" He frantically called at her pulling on her dress.

Alice looked at him with a sigh, "What is it, Pierce-chan?"

Pierce pulled her up the stairs and into his room, "There are monsters under my bed!" He cried.

"There are no such things as—"

Rustling under the bed sounded causing Pierce to clutch on tighter to Alice in fear as Alice widened her eyes. Getting on her knees, she checked under the bed,

"Boys! What are you doing under the bed? You should know better than to use this for a hiding spot for tag!" Alice scolded Nightmare, Gowland, and Blood who all shook their head, "We're hiding from Vivaldi-nee! She's kidnapping everyone else and turning them into girls!" Blood cried fearfully.

Alice rolled her eyes from his exclamation, "I'm sure. Now do you guys know where Dee and Dum are?"

"We distracted her by putting them in her path!" Gowland stated. Alice gave them a blank stare, "You let Vivaldi take twin two year olds?"

Nightmare nodded, "Originally, we were going to use the Jokers, but being the cowards they are, the second they heard her, they bolted."

"Lucky sneaks." Gowland and Blood mumbled.

"Okay! I had enough! Get out now and go to your own rooms to sleep! Pierce-chan needs to go to bed now!" Alice demanded them as they all reluctantly got out,

As they all trialed out one by one, Alice gave Pierce a quick kiss on the cheek. Something all three boys noticed to their displeasure. "Goodnight Pierce-chan." She smiled at him before walking out.

"But it's true! She stole them and made them all girl-fied!" Nightmare exclaimed.

"Boys… I'm not in the mood. Please, just go to bed. I've been hearing nothing but lies today." Alice shook her head. The three boys frowned as they watched her turn down the corner of the hall. "Bloody-chan! We finally found you guys!"

All three of them felt a chill run up their spine as they reluctantly turned around.

-.-

"Alice-nee-chan," Boris asked coming up to the girl who was just about to enter her room,

Alice looked down at him, "Boris-chan! I thought you were already sleeping."

The little boy scratched his ear looking off to the side thoughtfully, "That's the thing. I was going to bed, but then I passed the twins room. I was wondering..."

"What?" Alice asked a bit impatient,

"Where do babies come from?" He questioned as Alice stoned up.

She blinked down at the boy who continued staring back with innocence and curiosity. "What!?" She asked somewhat horrified.

"Where do babies come from?" He repeated as Alice felt her stomach give into a spasm and her eye twitch in synch. "Well… They come from… Their... Mommy and daddy's… Love…" She tried out. Boris nodded thinking it over, "So I'm made of love? That's girly."

"Erm… Sure?" Alice agreed shifting her eyes around.

"Hey, how exactly is a baby made from their love?" Boris questioned as Alice rubbed her forehead, "Go to bed Boris."

He pouted but before he could respond Alice glared at him. Sighing, he turned on his heel and began leaving, "Fine!"

Giving a breath of relief, Alice turned around to enter her own room again. The second her hand made contact with the door knob, the twins' shrill cry ran through her being as she flinched. "Why me!?" She moaned marching towards their room.

On her way there she saw Ace sitting in front of his room door with his PJs.

"Um… What are you doing, Ace-chan? Why aren't you in your room?" Alice asked the boy who looked up at her boredly. "Those children were hiding from that girl. They decided my room was safer than the rabbit's. I didn't feel like talking so I just left the room when it got crowded."

Alice blinked as Ace gave her a hard stare, "You said 'were' how come you aren't in your room now?"

"Because I'm too tired to get up." He curtly answered. Alice gaped at him as he leaned his head on the wall lazily, "You aren't serious. You look perfectly fine to me."

"I'm very serious. I only look so energetic because I'm youthful. I wouldn't expect you to understand the advantages of youth VIP." He shrugged.

Gasping in shock at the insult, she watched down at him in irritation, "Why are you so rude!? Honestly, what's wrong with you!?"

Ace fought back a rare smile as Alice continued ranting. His ruby eyes looked up at her blue ones emotionlessly though his stomach bubbled up with triumph and excitement. In truth, he wasn't even that tired. He just really loved getting a reaction out of her. It was too easy.

"And another thing! If you think I'll keep up with your attitude you have another thing coming!" Alice finished giving him a harsh death stare as she bent down, their faces barely touching.

Ace extended out a hand to touch her face, "I completely understand. But I don't see how I can take a VIP who wears bunny designed bras seriously." He deadpanned as he rose himself off the ground. Realizing the front of her dress was slightly opened, Alice rushed to fix herself completely red faced.

Even if he wasn't normal Ace, he was still so _Ace_.

She could only furiously watch as the young Knight went inside his room and shut the door in her face.

Attempting to keep her cool, Alice returned her attention to getting to the twins' room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I know it is short. I sorta kinda rushed it out because I wouldn't have had another chance to upload it today.**


	7. If I were in a Movie I'd be a Good Girl

**Thankies for the reviews people! I REACHED 100 BECAUSE OF ALL THOSE MOTHERFREAKING AWESOME PEOPLE! YOU ALL ROCK! I SWEAR!**

**If you haven't read Childhood Wonder, this is a chapter where you might need to :P**

**Ideas from: PiperDreamer and Morbidly Obscure**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 7: If I were in a Movie I'd be a Good Girl.**

"Are you okay, Alice-nee-san?" Gray asked the girl who lay on the couch with her eyes closed. Hana-chan was still in the little boy's arms as Alice reluctantly opened her eyes to stare back into his glistening topaz irises.

Gray tilted his head to the side questionably, "You've been here since breakfast. Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm fine. Just a bit tired." Alice let out a soft sigh rising up. Gray nodded, "Oh. Okay, I just came here to tell you that the twins ran inside the room with the 'Do Not Enter or Die' sign."

Alice widened her eyes in surprise, "WHAT!? Why didn't you stop them!?"

"I didn't want to die." He replied.

Alice smacked her forehead before shooting off the couch and running upstairs.

She couldn't help but begin panicking because of the fact that the room with that sign on it was the twins' actually room. With all the weapons and dangerous utilities in there, having those toddlers messing about would only end in disaster.

"Hey, Alice," Blood addressed her while walking out his room door with the Jokers and Gowland in toll. Alice stopped on her heel looking down at the grinning bunch anxiously. "Yes? What is it?"

"We wanted to know if it's okay if we play outside by those hills." Gowland asked. Alice nodded not really listening, "Just don't do anything stupid!" She said pushing past them and going forward.

Once they saw her disappear down the corner all the kids grinned at each other, "Technically, this isn't stupid." White Joker said bringing out a wagon from the room. "It's fucking brilliant." Black Joker smirked taking a long strip of rope out the wagon.

Alice barged into the room that was already wide open. The scene that she saw in front of her relived her to a certain degree. The two little boys were destroying the room, but not to the degree she thought they would with the wide array of weapons and dangerous tools. In their hands were video tapes.

And the second they saw Alice, they both raced towards her with huge smiles. Alice sighed as she picked up both of them, "Geez. I suppose I can't blame the two of you for coming into your own room… But that still scared me."

Dee and Dum snickered as they pushed two video tapes into her face. "Huh? What's this?" She mumbled setting them back on the ground and looking at the two tapes they gave her. "Ultimate Revenge?" She murmured reading the first one's title. Confused, she looked at the other tape, and read the front "Ultimate Money Maker? What are these?" She wondered as the twins pulled on her dress.

Alice looked down at them as they pointed to a TV that was on the other side of the room.

Figuring they wanted her to play the video, Alice began walking over to the tape player and somewhat reluctantly inserted one of the tapes in before turning on the set.

Both twins pulled on her to sit down in front the screen with them, Alice complied still puzzled.

"_Boss better give us a raise for making us go to this much trouble." _An off camera voice said though the screen was still completely dark. Alice tilted her head to the side, "Isn't that your voice?" She said looking down at Dee who was transfixed on the TV.

"_Seeing Onee-san in such a cute dress should be worth it though."_

Alice blushed as she became more confused.

Her in a cute dress? When was this?

Suddenly the camera's view shifted to a stage that Alice recognized as one from the Amusement Park. There was a single spot light that was from behind the curtain as Alice squinted her eyes attempting to figure out was going on.

"_Hey everyone! My names—"_

"Alice-nee-chan!" Boris' voice shouted form the door causing Alice to whip her head back and immediately turn off the video as the twins gave a whine of annoyance. Boris ran in his eye bright with excitement. "Can you make some popcorn?"

Alice raised a brow as she rose off the carpeted floor, "Why?"

"I saw the big kids about to do something stupid outside with a wagon." He replied nonchalantly. Alice growled, "Watch Dee and Dum for a second." She told him running out the room.

Boris looked at the twins who were pointing anxiously at the TV screen. Boris' tail swished as he walked over.

-.-

"Boys! What do you think you're doing!?" Alice barked running up to the top of the hill the kids were on. Blood turned over to her with an innocent smile, "We wanted to test out how fast our wagon would go down this really steep hill."

Gowland nodded with an equally angelic smile, "So we got a volunteer to test it out!"

Alice glared at the two of them, "Julius did _not _volunteer to test this ride out."

"Of course he did! He's not denying it is he?" White Joker grinned dusting off his hands. Alice put her hands on her hips, "That's because he's gagged and tied to the wagon!" As she said this Julius squirmed looking at Black Joker with annoyed eyes as the little boy tightened the ropes knots. "Oops." He said kicking down the wagon with a smirk as it raced down to the hill faster than any of them expected.

"Julius!" Alice screamed in shock running down the hill after the wagon. "Mmmmmph!" Julius moaned from behind the gag.

"Damn, she's really fast." Black Joker acknowledged as Alice managed to catch up to the wagon and untie Julius. "Are you okay!?" She asked the little boy who held his stomach before he began puking. Alice sighed as she held back his hair.

"Aw, come on! Don't be such a pansy!" Blood said as they ran down the hill. Julius halted his vomiting to look up and glare at them with eyes that clearly said, 'I'll kill you all'.

Alice let go of Julius' hair and glared at the other children, "You brats are going to get it tonight, you're lucky I have to take care of Julius." She hissed as she propped the sick boy on her back. He blushed as the others glared at him. "Come on Julius; let's see if I can give you some medicine for that stomach ache." Alice sighed as she began walking over the hill once again.

As she did this the other kids grumbled as Julius snuggled his face into her hair, his mind already forming an idea.

-.-

"Okay. So we finally made it to dinner time in one piece." Alice acknowledged looking over the table realizing the place was a bit empty she counted the kids again, "Elliot-chan wasn't Blood, Gowland and the Jokers just here with you? Where did they go?"

The little boy swung his legs as he sat, "I think I saw them go upstairs with Julius."

Alice put a palm to her face, "Ugh, I better make sure they're not stuffing poor Julius in a shoebox or something." Peter looked up from his food, "I wouldn't worry about him."

"I think you should worry about Nightmare and Gray. They disappeared a while ago." Ace added in staring at his food.

Boris raised his hand proudly, "I locked them Vivaldi's room!"

Everyone at the table looked at the boy in shock. "Boris! Why would you do that!? Vivaldi's not some sort of animal!" Alice scolded him. Boris shook his head, "But she wanted to make me her pet! I was in some serious danger!"

Alice sighed, "But you can't go around treating people like that! I could have sworn you all would stick to together. Not use each other as sacrifices."

"Um.. Peter-nii-san," Pierce said speaking up, "Why did you say we shouldn't worry about Blood-nii-san and the others?" He asked the white rabbit who shrugged, "Julius seemed pretty pissed off before dinner… Probably for being the test dummy for that wagon ride."

This silenced the table for a bit. "Yup. I already know with his level of intellect, he's probably doing something pretty diabolical to those poor saps right as we speak." Ace threw in.

"Julius isn't the kind to go for revenge! He's way more mature than that." Alice rolled her eyes. Ace looked up at her with unimpressed eyes, "… You obviously don't know anything about Julius besides his name VIP."

"Shut up and eat your pasta." Alice deadpanned. Ace didn't reply but certainly didn't eat. "Oh! That reminds me of something Alice-nee-chan!" Boris smiled at her.

Alice looked over at him confused, "What?"

"You were really cute in that video!" He complimented her as Alice blinked confused, "What video are you talking about?"

"The one where you were dancing around with ears like mine!" He exclaimed with a grin. Alice stared at him as though he was crazy.

"Figures the old lady wouldn't remember…" Peter stated "Shut it." Alice seethed at the little boy who gave her a glare.

Alice now looked over at Boris with a smile, "I'm sorry Boris, but I have no idea about what video you're talking about." Boris' ears fell, "But I'm not lying…"

"If you say there is a video, how about you show me after dinner?" Alice reassured him as the young Cheshire Cat looked up a bit happy.

"Oh! Can I see it too, Alice-nee-chan!?" Pierce asked excitedly, Alice nodded at him, "Yay!" He clapped his hands. "I-is it okay if I see it?" Elliot questioned her. "Yes. You can _all _watch it with me." Alice waved off to them.

Though after the dinner dragged on and Alice now began to collect the plates from those that already eaten, she couldn't help but frown, "I still wonder where the others are!" Alice sighed.

-.-

"Julius! Let us out!" Blood cried, hysteria clear in his voice as he banged on the room door as fast and loud as he could. Gowland was panicking right behind him, "Hurry up!" He pressed, "She's coming!"

On the other side of the door, Julius leaned his back on the hall watching the door shake from their knocks, "Sorry, can't hear you. What'd you say?"

"Are you still angry about the wagon incident!?" The young Hatter anxiously asked.

Julius smirked, "Not at all. I mean I was given rope burns, I threw up my breakfast, and I almost died. But I'm not mad."

Black Joker began knocking on the door along with Blood, "This isn't funny! Open the god damn door!" His voice was evident with fear.

"Yeah! Come on! It was Gowland and Blood's idea! Extract your revenge on them!" White Joker added. Gowland glared at him, "Don't blame us! Black was the one that pushed him down the hill! And you gagged him!"

"Quit yelling in my ear! I'm right here!" White Joker shouted back. Soon the two engaged in a screaming battle as Blood and Black Joker continued yelling while pounding on the door. "Oh, fuck! She's here!"

As he said these words all four boys were beating on the door as hard as they could. "Julius! We're all sorry! Really, really, really sorry!"

"Yes, we are! Now please let us out!" Gowland begged.

Julius snickered, "Don't be such pansies."

"Boys!" All four role holders paled as they stopped banging on the door. Slowly, they all turned around to see Vivaldi who was watching them with a smile on her face, "Julius told me you were all going to play with me! Now we can play dress up!" She giggled. The boys looked behind her and saw nothing but mountains of stuff toys, makeup, dresses, and tea sets. On top of the dress mountain was Nightmare who was tied and gagged while he was wearing a puffy pink princess dress that flashed with glitter. "Mmmph!" He moaned at them.

Gray sat in the corner playing with a teddy bear plush toy, Hanna-chan squeaking happily next to him.

"Let's play!" Vivaldi exclaimed walking towards them.

"NOOO!"

Alice shook her head in confusion as she heard the echo. Rubbing her ears she continued her way down the hall with the videos she found earlier in hand. Ace stood at the window in the hallway looking out at the mansion yard. "Ace-chan? What are you looking at?" She questioned as the little boy looked straight ahead, "I feel as though four little boys all just died on the inside." He replied.

"What?"

"I guess we just lost more to the dark side." Ace shook his head in pity as he walked away from the window leaving a dumbfounded Alice behind. "If you want to see the video go to the living room!" She called to him.

Soon, she made it downstairs where Boris, Elliot, the twins, and Pierce were waiting excitedly. "Have you guys seen the others yet?" She asked the kids who all shook their heads. "Okay… Which do you all want to see first?" Alice asked holding up the two videos.

"That one! Use that one!" Boris shouted over Pierce and Elliot. Alice sighed, "Ultimate Money Maker it is…"

Going towards the TV Alice popped in the tape and took a seat on the floor next to Pierce. Boris scowled before pushing Pierce to the floor and sitting on top the dormouse and leaning his head on Alice's lap.

"Boris." Alice scolded the boy who rubbed his head on her getting comfortable. "Hm?" He asked innocently. Alice sighed pulling up Pierce and setting him on her other side.

The tape now began as the camera moved around rapidly. From what Alice's eyes could make out, the video's setting was inside the kitchen of the mansion…

"ALICE! SAVE US!"

Alice rolled her eyes as she got up, "I'll be right back, okay guys?" She told the kids as she began walking out the living room.

"_Your chest hurts? Okay! I'll kiss it to make it better!"_

"Hey! There's Alice-nee-chan!" Pierce chirped pointing at the screen.

"Who's that man? He looks a lot like Blood." Elliot narrowed his eyes at the screen, "Just older…"

On her way up the stairs, Ace came down, "Ace-chan, if you want to see the video, they're watching it in the living room." She informed the boy who ignored her entirely.

Alice turned down the hall but stopped when she heard Ace's voice. "Holy crap! Is that VIP!? Who the hell knew she could score a man like that!"

Twitching, she disregarded that and continued in the direction that Blood's voice and the boys screaming came from.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**LadyShadowDancer made a pic for this story! Look at it now! Link on mah profile!**


	8. Killer Make Over? Don't Lie to Me

**I haven't updated in foreverr!**

**Ideas from: PiperDreamer**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 8: Killer Make Over? Don't Lie to Me.**

"Hehe! We think this shade of purple would go perfect with your eyes, Black-chan!" Vivaldi smiled to the boy who was tied to the chair, his eye filled with fear as the little girl brought the eye shadow on him, "Mmmph!" He moaned from behind the gag. "Hey! Stop squirming!" She demanded slapping him on the head.

In the corner on the wall White Joker twitched and squirmed in his bindings as he watched his twin get make up poured on him. "Is he okay?" Gray asked looking up from the teddy bear he had to Blood and Gowland who were dressed up as a lion and tiger respectively, but taped to the wall. Gowland was knocked out, his eyes like swirls along with makeup on his face, "MMM!" Blood said looking down to the tape over his mouth. Gray got up and tore off the tape,

"My sister's a demon! Alice, help!" He began screaming immediately. Gray blinked as Blood continued, "ALICE, PLEASE SAVE US!"

White Joker and Nightmare hung close on the wall next to them except they were wearing dresses, "Mmmmmppp!"

"Gray, get me out!" Blood pleaded, but the boy shook his head petting Hana-chan, "Vi-chan said if I did, I wouldn't be able to play with the other stuffed animals."

"Argh! She's gotten to you too! What if I promise you all the stuff animals that you want!?" Blood tried out desperately as Vivaldi almost finished on Black Joker's face oblivious. Gray pondered on it. "Hurry!" Blood demanded as she finished up. "Hm…" Gray thoughtfully mumbled as Blood became hysterical, "No! I don't want to die early!" He cried as Vivaldi dragged Black Joker from the chair.

"Oh! Bloody-chan's awake again!" She giggled as she began taping Black Joker who was unconscious to the wall next to his twin. "Alice!" He screamed as Vivaldi walked over to him. In this instant the door opened and Alice stepped in.

"Geez, what's going on?" She sighed. Upon opening her eyes she almost took a step back in shock. "What the heck is happening!?" She held a hand over her mouth as she looked around. Make up spilled on the floor, dresses and stuff animals everywhere, rope, tape and scissors by the wall where the five boys hung. Vivaldi turned around to Alice with a huge smile, "We were playing dress up! Do you want to play Alice-nee-chan?" She asked the older girl curiously.

"No! Alice! Save me!" Blood cried frantically. White Joker and Nightmare gave him disapproving looks, "Mmmmph!?"

Blood glanced at them, "Oh. Them too I guess. But save me first!"

Alice instantly began giggling when she realized what was actually going on, "I'll have to take a rain check on that offer Vi-chan." Alice said walking over to un-strap Black Joker.

"Aw. Maybe next time!" She smiled hopefully. Black Joker's limp body fell into Alice's arms as Blood pouted. Alice grunted as she realized that the dress he had on weighed a lot causing her to almost drop him.

"Hey! You're taking them away!" Vivaldi exclaimed wide eyed.

"I love you Alice! I love you! I love you!" White Joker cried as she took the tape off his mouth and took him off the wall. The red head hugged onto her leg as tears of joy flooding out his eyes. Alice smiled, "Anytime. Now take your brother and get cleaned up." She said putting down Black Joker, who moaned,

"Ugh… What the fuck happened?" He asked holding his head as his twin held him up, "A lot… You've been through a lot." White Joker answered as they walked out the room.

Next she proceeded to help down Nightmare, the second he fell to the floor, a gallon of glitter fell with him. The silver haired boy zoomed out the room the second he was free, screaming about killing a cat.

As he was released Vivaldi frowned looking at Alice.

Alice then when to get Gowland who was still dizzy from his makeover. "Mommy… I'm sorry… I'm sorry that I'm not a girl like you always wanted. I mean my name was enough, but now my face? Mommy why!?" He slurred as Alice sighed, "I'm not your mommy. Now get that gunk off your face," She gently told him shaking him lightly. When Gowland's vision returned to him, the first face he saw was Alice.

"Where am I? Did I die? Are you an angel? Am I in heaven?" He asked confused as he looked around in daze. "No. You're in hell and you just stole my savoir angel." Blood deadpanned as Gowland paled,

"S-so much makeup! Why Mom!? Why!?" He shouted holding his head with the paws from his suit as he ran out.

Alice watched him go in confusion, but then she went over to get Blood, but before she could Vivaldi stood in front of the boy who was against the wall. She held her arms out as she looked up at Alice with determination,

"No! You took away everyone else away! But we won't let you take away Bloody-chan!" She said firmly. Blood looked at his sister as though she were crazy, "She's like a death god! She needs sacrifices! She's evil I say!"

Now the two siblings began squabbling as Gray and Alice watched.

"At least I'm not a stupid girl!"

"At least I'm not a dummy headed boy!"

"At least I can make friends that aren't animal lovers!"

"At least I can make friends that aren't morons!"

"At least I—"

"SHUT UP!" Alice yelled causing the two to turn to her. "Oh. I forgot I was up here." Blood mumbled looking down at himself. "Vi-chan," Alice softly said to the girl who clutched her teddy bear closer with a pout, "How about this, I promise to have a makeover session with you if you let Blood go." Alice tried with a cringe as Vivaldi's eyes starred up, "Oh! Deal! But I don't think Bloody-chan wants to leav—"

"GET ME DOWN NOW!" Blood screamed over her as Alice went get him down. The second his feet touched the floor he blew a raspberry at Vivaldi before running out. Alice looked down at the mess on the floor, "You guys never cease to amaze." She grumbled before walking out.

-.-

Alice watched Nightmare come out his room scrubbing his face with a wet towel, "I hate inconvenient girls…" He mumbled as Alice laughed earning a pout from him. "Do you hate me too Nightmare-chan?" She teased him with a smile.

Nightmare blushed putting the towel over his face, "N-no! You aren't inconvenient after all!"

"I was only teasing you," The foreigner rubbed his head making his blush more pronounced, He shook her hand off before running into his room leaving the girl puzzled.

Coming to the conclusion that Nightmare was still a weirdo as a child, she continued going down the hall to go back downstairs. Then going down the corner she saw Peter about to go back in his room door.

"Oh, Peter-chan. If you want to watch a video with the others, they're—"

"I'm not interested." Peter hissed halting his movements from going inside. Alice raised a brow, "Why not?"

Peter sighed angrily turning his body fully towards Alice, "Because I don't want to hang around those morons. They're all stupid and dirty." He crossed his arms over his chest as Alice walked over to him having a full glare down with him.

"Dirty? What the hell's your problem!" She fumed as his red eyes didn't waver, "My problem is you. Now get out my face, old lady." He demanded causing Alice to clench her fists at her sides.

She bit her tongue, fighting that urge to grow physical while she reminded herself he was only a kid. Groaning, she eyed him firmly, "Tell me right now, why do you act like this? Don't you like anyone?"

The boy's answer was quick and short, "No, I don't."

"Not even your parents?" She questioned.

To her surprise his angry face flickered to that of remorse before he turned his head from her view, "My dad made it pretty clear that he doesn't want to be around me. You're not the first total stranger that got suckered into babysitting me."

Alice felt her anger evaporate at his words as she leaned down despite the fact he wasn't looking at her, "What about your mama?" Her voice softened a great deal while she sympathetically watched at him.

"She got sick and died." He informed her simply before he turned his face back to look her in the eyes.

The brunette found her lips moving into a frown while she admittedly felt her heart sadly curl up at his confession. "Peter…"

"I don't want your pity, old lady. Everybody leaves me at one point or another. You'll leave too, just like everyone else; it's only a matter of when. You don't like me, so don't pretend to care. I bet you'll be happy to leave… Just like the others were." Peter continued.

Unable to stop herself, Alice reached her arms out to pull him into a tight hug. In the back of her mind, she could feel a part of herself laughing at how ironic things were turning out between them, but she couldn't help but give him a comforting squeeze while she let out a small breath,

"You're just like me…" She informed him lowly.

Peter stiffened in her embrace, clearly confused on how to react and Alice could only assume this was his first time in a while being exposed to physical kindness. It was actually very heartbreaking the more she thought about it, especially considering how the whole time she'd just brushed his rude behavior off as him just being bad.

"Peter, my mom died of sickness and my dad ignored me and my sisters… But unlike me, you have no sibling to remind you of what love is, but I promise you, I won't abandon you. Alright? If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be here for you. Always."

Finally Peter wrapped his arms around Alice's back, "Y-you promise?" He asked his voice breaking a bit.

Alice nodded, "Cross my heart!"

"Old lad— Alice," Peter corrected himself as Alice broke the hug, "I had no one to show me what love is…" He continued as a red blush began showing up on his cheeks while he looked down at his shoes, suddenly meek.

Alice waited for him to go on before he looked up at her with determined eyes, "So is it okay if you show me?" Alice smiled softly at him as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "Of course."

This made the boy smile for the first time since Alice saw him at that age, "Thank you." He mumbled awkwardly as he began shuffling into his room. Alice hugged her shoulders as she began reminiscing about her parents… Her situation was all too identical with the White Rabbit's… It almost made her feel attached…

Shaking her head she made her way back downstairs to the living room. All the kids where sitting in circle staring at the video tape.

"Oh, you guys finished watching the movie…?" She finished off in a question when all of them glared up at her. Pierce, Boris and Elliot frowned as they looked to the floor; Ace was the first to speak;

"Tch. You're such a bad girl, VIP." Ace stoically stated.

Alice blinked confused as she walked over to the group they had, "What do you mean? Why are you all staring at me…? Is there something on my face?" Alice asked touching her face.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, you home wrecker." He pointed a finger at her.

Alice widened her eyes, "What!?" She asked outraged.

Pierce tilted his head confused, "Home wrecker? What's that mean? I thought you called her a trolloping floozy, Ace-nii-san…"

"WHAT!?" Alice repeated still fuming.

Boris sighed, "I thought Alice-nee wasn't that kind of girl."

"I knew it from the beginning. If she wasn't a trafficker she _had _to be prostitute." Ace shrugged as Boris and Pierce widened their eyes, "What's prostitute mean? Does that mean she likes fucking guys like you said before?" Boris questioned.

"No, it means she fucks for money. She doesn't fuck for fun."

"Oh! So sluts fuck for fun! Then what were you saying about whores?"

"Whores are—"

Alice growled, "Argh! Is Black Joker contagious or something! Stop with the bad language!" She hissed threateningly.

Boris slapped a hand over his mouth and Ace stared at her.

"Hey! Who the fuck is getting yelled at from Hag for cursing!? That's my role, you bunch of snot faced, fuckface brats!" Black Joker stuck his tongue out as he and White Joker entered the living room.

Alice slapped him upside the head, "Shut up. The next person that curses is going to go to bed with a huge knot in their head."

"Too late." White Joker said as a lump appeared on his head.

"I didn't touch you." Alice deadpanned.

White Joker shrugged as Black Joker rose from the ground clutching his swollen head, "Bitch… Erm, I mean witch." He finished nervously under her glare.

"Thought so." Alice narrowed her eyes at him, "Anyways, since you guys are finished with this video, do you want to see the other one?"

Elliot shifted his eyes around, "I'm not so sure… The last one was a little extreme…"

Alice blinked in confusion.

"Yeah, in between the suggestive sex and close rape, I don't think I wanna see another one of your tapes." Ace replied.

"What? Rape and suggestive sex!? And we missed it!? Damn it!" The Jokers whined.

"It wasn't too hot. Just woman dominance and kissing." The Knight easily said, "My Old Man has way worse."

"What are you all talking about!?" Alice flailed her arms catching all their attention only for a moment.

"Like hell! Play that video!" White Joker grinned as Boris fiddled with it in his hands, "You sure?" He asked.

The Jokers nodded eagerly.

"Really, really sure?"

"Yes!"

"Super duper sure?"

"Gr.. Yes!"

"Super duper positively, mega ultra kabi—"

"JUST GIVE US THE DAMN TAPE!"

Boris narrowed his eyes at them, "They yelled and cursed at me Alice!" He accused pointing at them, as he did so White Joker snatched the tape. "Only because you're stupid!"

"Hey! Boris isn't stupid!" Elliot stuck his tongue out as he grabbed the tape from behind the red head.

"Yes, he is!" Black Joker retorted pulling on the other side of the tape.

"No, I'm not!" Boris threw in helping Elliot pull.

"Lies!" White Joker said helping his counterpart.

"…You're all morons." Ace said standing beside a face palming Alice and wide eyed Pierce.

-.-

"Gray-kun?" Vivaldi asked as the two sat at a tea party table, both were sitting across from each other with food in front of them and stuff animals at the empty seats. "Why does my cute baby brother not like me?" She finished with a pout as she hugged her bear.

Gray stopped playing with Hana-chan, "Because you're a girly girl." He bluntly answered.

Vivaldi pouted, "So!? Alice-nee-chan is one too and he really likes her!"

The boy shook his head, "But she is a great person. There is a difference."

This made the young queen wide eyed, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, don't you see how she acts?"

"Like she's a mom who secretly wants to blow up all her kids?" Vivaldi answered innocently.

"Yup!" Gray confirmed with a smile.

Vivaldi looked down at her tea, "So if I act more like Alice-nee-chan, Bloody-chan would like me more?"

"It's worth a shot." Gray shrugged, "Can I play with Mr. Snuggles now?" He asked looking at the bear in her hands.

Vivaldi stood up, "Here." She said tossing him the toy before exiting the room, "If I need to act like Alice-nee-chan, I need to observe her more…" Vivaldi murmured.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Artists from DA made pics for this unworthy story o3o their art is awesome! I have links on my profile!**

**Lol was that enough to redeem myself for the long update? Erm, I also hope the next update won't be so long. =_=**


	9. Footsie Pajamas Make a Man

**I'm happy to see I'm getting new readers :'D thanks for reviewing guys! I haven't updated in a while cause I've been busy… -shitfy eyes-**

**Ideas from: PiperDreamer, Essence of Soup and FMAGreedsgirl!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 9: Footsie Pajamas Make A Man.**

"Let go!" Boris exclaimed as he and Elliot pulled on the tape harder.

"No! You let go!" The Jokers countered yanking on it just as hard.

Ace munched on his popcorn he acquired as they continued going on. "My bet goes on kitty cat and rabbit." He nonchalantly stated taking a seat next to Alice on the couch. Pierce sat on her lap watching wide eyed as the foreigner groaned. Pierce laid back and yawned, "I'm tired, Alice-onee-chan!" He mumbled cutely while cuddling up against her chest. "I'll just sleep here…"

Alice gave a slight yelp at his sudden movements but couldn't help but smile at the peaceful face the little boy had on. Ace looked over at them and easily gave a glare at the mouse. Faster than anyone could realize, he picked up the bowl he held and chucked it Pierce. The result ending with both Alice and the dormouse covered in popcorn.

"My eyes! They hurt!" Pierce cried getting up and running around in a circle around the still struggling four role holders, he held his eyes frantically, "So salty!"

"Ace!" Alice stomped to her feet immediately causing the popcorn bits that were on her to fall to the floor. Alice stared at it blankly, ignoring the fuming girl, "You should really clean that up."

"Urgh! Ace, can't you be nicer? Or at least not act like a total prick!" Alice growled, this caused the four struggling kids to halt their pulling and to look over,

"Ohh! Ace is in trouble!" Boris sang out with a grin as he released the video along with the 3 others.

Black Joker scowled as the other watched anxiously. Alice turned over to glare at them, silencing them at once. "Yeah… I have to be at that place now." White Joker stammered as he took his other half's hand and dragged him out.

Boris blinked, "Is it that time I already? Half past skin o'clock. I'm pretty late." He said looking down at his bare wrist as he walked out. Elliot prepared to walk out, but Ace already begun doing so.

"I don't see a problem with how I act." He said as he began walking out the living room. Alice followed after him, "Well I do! And it's very wrong!" She said as they blocked the exit to the room.

Ace turned around to face her, "How should I act then?" He questioned.

Alice froze, putting a hand on her chin thinking, "Well, why don't you try being nicer? Act your age, be honest with yourself and tell others your intentions! Or at least show emotions other than contempt and cynicalism."

The Knight stared at her blankly, "I don't think cynicalism is a word."

"You're impossible!" Alice groaned turning on her heel to walk away,

"Wait!" Ace called to her, Alice turned back around and looked at the boy's eyes, "If I acted more like a goofy idiot… Would Alice like me better?" He asked slowly.

Confused, the girl nodded slowly, "Uh, sure?"

Ace took a breath, "Okay. I'll try." Without another word he walked past Alice and back into the living room where Elliot and Pierce were with a huge smile on his face, "Hi! I'm going to make you question your beliefs, cause you to become twisted in contradictions, and then use this malady of your mindset as a control tool for my own entertainment!"

Everyone in the room looked at the smiling boy lost. Elliot first came to, "…What?" He asked what was on everyone's mind.

"I'm going to mindfuck you!" He exclaimed shaking Alice out her daze, "Ace!" The boy turned back to her with his charming smile, "What? You said to be clear with my intention towards other people!" He defended himself.

Wait… Did she just set Ace up on the road to how he acts when he becomes an adult…?

The image of the Knight at his normal age flashing her a charming smile while he was covered in blood flashed to her mind briefly.

Oh, God no!

"WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" Alice screamed while clutching her face in horror, her mind now beginning to whirl viciously.

Ignoring her, Elliot narrowed his eyes at him, "Well, I think that's stupid."

"That's not very nice." Ace smirked,

"I'm not nice." Elliot countered. Realizing his mistake of words, he felt his face redden, "But I'm nice to good people like you Alice-nee!" He stuttered turning to the still dizzy girl.

Once Ace realized the reason for the blush appearing on the Hare's face he felt his smile about to falter, "Too bad she doesn't really like you…" Ace mumbled,

"What?" The Hare asked confused. Gowland entered the room during the boy's question. "Alice-nee-chan?" He tugged on her dress.

Alice looked down at him, "Yes?" Gowland bit his lip, "Can we make a tunnel through the top floor that leads straight down to the kitchen?"

This made the foreigner widen her eyes, "No! Don't be silly! That's crazy!"

"Aw! Please? Blood, Nightmare, the Jokers, and Julius really wanna do it!" He begged.

Alice narrowed her eyes at him, "Julius? Now I know you're crazy. I could have sworn you and the others didn't like him."

Gowland shook his head, "We didn't. But then we decided that we needed his intellectual superiority and then we joined forces and called a truce. So… Is that a yes?"

"No." She deadpanned.

"Aw… Why not?"

"Because, it's unsafe, stupid, and impractical. Now go back to playing with your pals." She ruffled his hair as he pouted before doing as she said. Gowland ran back upstairs to the area of the hall where the kitchen was below, which just so happened to be Alice's room.

All the kids were waiting by the door for him. "She said no." Gowland sulked as the other kids dropped their heads at the news.

"Well, that's just fucking great."

"I knew she wouldn't agree." White Joker mumbled. Nightmare sighed, "Well, now that we know the answer to that, I have a different question."

Blood looked at him curiously, "What's that?"

"Do you think we can put the board back in quietly and perfectly?" He asked as the kids walked over to the gaping hole that was right in the middle of her room. Boards and crowbars were thrown to the side around it and the whole was big enough for anyone to easily fall down.

"All in favor of destroying all evidence that we tried this and pinning the blame on some random servant say 'Aye'." Julius blankly stated.

"Aye." Everyone raised their hands as they ran out the room.

-.-

"Hey VIP," Ace said following the frantic girl as she began walking to the kitchen to clean up Pierce's eyes, "What is it, Ace?" She asked exasperated.

Ace pouted, "You're supposed to call me Ace-chan."

Alice flipped her hair over her shoulder as she held up the five year old who was still whimpering while she continued walking, "What is it, Ace-chan?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

Ace shrugged, "I wanted to know how long I had to keep this smile going for, but seeing as how you seem to like it more… I think I'll keep it for a while."

With that said he simply turned around as Alice made her way inside the kitchen.

"Do you need help, Miss?" A maid asked her who was washing the dishes; Alice shook her head, "No, thanks for the offer, but I thought I told you to take a break! If you don't these kids will surely kill you." She smiled at the faceless woman who blushed, "I am sorry, Miss. It's just that in-between the hole in the ceiling and the explosions, you seem overwhelmed. It'd be a shame if I just watched and didn't help. The others agree with me."

Alice couldn't help but smile softly, "You're so kind. But honestly, I can handle this."

Alice, then proceeded to put Pierce's face under the faucet and set her hand on the knob to make it the right temperature, "What hole in the ceiling?" She asked as an afterthought as she made the temperature a bit higher,

The maid seemed dumbfounded, as she packed away the last of the dishes in the sink next to the foreigner before she began walking away "Why, the one right above you." She pointed her finger upward as she turned out the hall to leave the kitchen.

As she said this, a sprinkle of sawdust fell on her nose. "What?" Alice murmured looking up. Suddenly everything snapped as she felt herself almost pop a vein, "ARGH!" She shouted in rage as she accidently broke off the faucet handle, leaving the water on a boiling temperature.

"Ow!" Pierce cried as he rose his head up.

-.-

"Julius, you're so smart. Good thing we have you on our side." Gowland grinned as they made it outside.

The navy haired boy shrugged, "I'm not much of a team player. But this seems to be working out well enough."

"BOYS!" The mansion rattled at the sound as the animals in the garden scurried away.

All the role holders gave each other a wary glance,

"Shit. She sounds pissed." Black Joker flinched. "That's the understatement of the century." White Joker bit his lip.

"What do you think we should do Julius?" Blood asked hopefully as he turned to the spot the long haired boy was in. When the four role holders turned, nothing but a piece of paper was in the spot he was in, "Again!?" Gowland cried as Alice's angry voice shook their souls, "WHEN I FIND YOU BRATS, I SWEAR YOU'RE GOING TO WISH I WAS A HUMAN TRAFFICKER!"

Blood picked up the paper with a scowl, "If you are smarter than I think you guys are you'll sacrifice the one she likes the most to her." He read slowly as the others began climbing the tree they were under.

"Hey! Where are you guys going!?" Blood asked panicked,

"We're taking Julius' word. She loves you the most. Bye, Blood." White Joker waved down to him.

Blood flailed his arms, "What!? Come on guys! Don't do this!"

"Sorry, but this is just the way life goes." Gowland shrugged.

"Haha, I'm happy that Hag doesn't like me." Black Joker laughed as Blood held his head as began running in a circle around the tree. "No! I don't wanna die!"

Gowland put a hand on his chin, "I'm surprised that she even likes Blood. I mean he isn't even that cute."

"I know, right? If anything we're more adorable." White Joker nodded. Black Joker snorted as he rolled his eyes, "Adorable? You guys are stupid. If anything, Hag doesn't like adorable-ness. She likes manliness. Something all of you seem to be lacking besides me."

White Joker looked at his twin stupefied, "Excuse me!?"

"Manliness!? I'm older than you!" Gowland narrowed his eyes at Black Joker who shrugged, "Doesn't matter. Hag is still naturally attracted to me."

"No, she isn't! She hates you! If anything she likes me more!"

"Puh-lease. She's just showing tough love. I'm pretty sure she doesn't like you or any of the brats here." Black Joker stuck his tongue out. White Joker pushed his twin slightly, "Once again, _excuse me_!? What happened to sticking together!?"

"Oh. Sorry, but just because you have the same face as me, doesn't mean that automatically makes you number one on Hag's list. You can be number two though." His counterpart lazily said.

White Joker twitched, "I don't have the same face as you! You have the same face as me! So shut up! I bet Hag likes me more than you anyways!"

"No, I don't! Feel my face! I bet I have more fuzz growing than you!"

"Fuzz!? The only fuzz you have is the one on your footie pajamas!"

Black Joker gasped, "You promised that you wouldn't talk about my Space Fighter hero jammies outside of the house!"

White Joker pushed him, "I don't care! I'll even tell Hag!"

"Shut up! You can't!" He pushed back,

"No! You shut up! I can! And when I do, she'll hate you more!"

"Both of you shut up! Alice likes me more!" Gowland came in between the shouting as they all entered a war.

Blood finally stopped his running around the base of the tree before he shook his head, "Maybe… I can convince her I didn't do anything… I could pull a Julius…" He mumbled as he began walking inside ignoring the older kids fight in the tree.

-.-

Alice narrowed her eyes in frustration as she attempted to walk up the stairs without feeling a pang on her head, but it was kind of impossible with Vivaldi practically in her ear,

"Tea or Coffee?" The little girl asked looking up from her notepad.

"Vi-chan, enough questions! I already answered enough!" She sighed while walking down the hall still looking for the kids who caused so much damage to the mansion.

Vivaldi pouted, "This is only the 78th! Please, just a couple more!" She begged slightly lifting up her reporter's hat to gaze her large lavender eyes into Alice's turquoise ones.

"Last time you said there were only going to be a couple questions. Why are you doing this anyway?" Alice questioned.

Vivaldi adjusted the pencil that was by her ear, "Because, Alice-nee-sama is my idol! As her fan I must document every waking second of what she does so I can grow up to be just like her!" She dreamily stated with starry eyes.

Alice blankly stared back, "Uh… Okay… Do you know where your brother and his friends are?" She asked lowly as she peaked into Gowland's room, but saw no one.

"Is…. Concerned… But… Shows… In threatening… Ways…" The little girl mumbled while jotting down notes, "No, sorry, I haven't seen them anywhere. But I'm sure that when you find them, you'll do the right thing!" She smiled while pumping up a fist.

"Erm. Sure." Alice looked up at the ceiling while sweating nervously.

"Is… Modest to… Compliments." Vivaldi murmured writing down more notes.

Alice slid a palm on her face as she went back to the living room. "What kind of guys do you like, Alice-nee-sama? The prince charming kind, right!?" Vivaldi asked excitedly as she followed the older girl.

"No, VIP is into the knight in shining armor type." Ace smiled as he began walking on Alice's other side.

Alice held her head tighter as she continued walking feeling more closed in.

Every other second it gave a pang that made her feel like collapsing…

Vivaldi widened her eyes, "Ah! Another good choice!" She began writing down her newly found information as Elliot looked at the girl who picked up the twins with a tired expression, "Are you okay, Alice-nee?" He asked concerned,

"Yes… I'm just a little bit tired." Alice said picking up Dee and Dum. Boris and Pierce looked up from their playing blocks and instantly got worried about her, "You sure?" Boris asked.

She nodded.

"Lies… About… Well… Being…" Vivaldi wrote down, "But seriously, you should take a nap, Alice-nee-sama! Oh, this reminds me! Napping or eating?"

Alice began her way up the stairs as the kids all followed her afraid and worried, Dee and Dum leaned their heads on her shoulders as they rubbed her cheeks in sympathy.

As she entered the Dee and Dum's room, she set them down on the bed and began walking back out the door.

"I'm okay guys… I just need to…" She trialed off as she experienced another dizzy spell, tired she held onto the door for support as Boris, Ace, and Elliot caught her,

"Oi! All you brats!" Peter shouted walking down the hall with his towel on, "I'm going to need you all to back away from her!" He glared coyly at them as they all backed away. "We're going to the beach. Alice obviously is getting claustrophobic from all the germs you children are spreading. Salt is best for that. So put on your bathing suits and other crappy toys and report to the front door in exactly 20 minutes!" Peter screamed as he held onto Alice.

"You heard the boy, now hurry up." Julius added walking by with his trunks on.

All the kids immediately scrambled going to get ready.

Alice sighed as she walked over to sit on the bed with Dee and Dum. The twins went to rub her head as she affectionately smiled at them. "Thank you Peter-chan, Julius-chan." She thanked them with a heartwarming smile as both usually stoic boys returned the expression in a very small fashion.

Honestly, the two of them were life saviors.

"You should really get ready. I'll change the twins for you." Julius offered.

"No. I was just having a small headache, but thanks anyways." She told them as they both began walking out.

As she began changing Dum into his red trunks and Dee was already to go, a thought suddenly struck her.

She was going to the beach with fifteen kids that had a knack for destroying everything they touched.

How was she even going to survive?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Haha the beach, I wonder what misadventures these 'angels' will get into. Probably none. (LIES)**

**D: The updates are getting farther and farther apart. I'm lacking motivation, I refuse to bE STOPPED**


	10. Ironic Beach Trip is Ironic

**This is where FMAGreedsgirl's idea comes into play! If you have a request or idea tell me ;) PiperDreamer helped tons with this! My friend from DA also suggested to me the Pierce can't swim idea so credit goes to her on that as well! Silvermoon73**

**Halo3-player: Flying monkey! :O oh noez!**

**I also have a huge poll on my profileeee, vote please?**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 10: Ironic Beach Trip is Ironic**

"This. This is our resting spot. We meet back here when the sun starts to set. You got it?" Alice asked them as she dropped the twins stuff underneath the umbrella she set up.

All the kids nodded.

"I'll be here most of the time. If I'm not here, I'm in the bathroom so don't freak out. I also only want you coming here to me if you have an emergency, so if you just want to come here and ask me questions, I'm sorry but no." Alice said while looking in Vivaldi's direction causing the little girl to stick her tongue out sheepishly.

"If there's a problem notify me immediately. If _you _are the problem, you're going to be swimming with the fishies tonight, understand?"

All the kids gulped under her stare and nodded again.

"Good. Now drop your stuff and have fun." She sighed with a smile. All the kids did what she said, Ace went straight into the water with his boogie board to go surfing, Gowland, Blood, and Nightmare walked off talking about finding buried treasure, the Jokers both gave each other a grin before they ran down the beach towards a gift shop, and Gray and Vivaldi sat by the waves chatting with Hana-chan who seemed to be having just as much fun as them.

"Oh! Let's build a sand castle!" Boris grinned at Elliot who returned the smile, "Sounds like fun!"

Pierce picked up his bucket and began walking to hunt for sea shells.

Peter and Julius shared a blank stare as they watched Alice sit down on her towel with the twins who began pulling on her jacket sleeves, "What is it?" She asked the two as they pointed at an ice cream cart not too far away making the girl giggle.

-.-

"Oh! What are you guys doing?" Pierce asked curiously as he walked behind a bunch of rocks where the waves splashed repeatedly in a violent fashion with his bucket of sea shells half full. Black Joker and White hid behind the rocks, both holding binoculars,

"Watching Hag." White Joker answered honestly,

Black Joker gave a smirk not looking at Pierce, "In a bikini."

Pierce nodded obliviously, "Yeah, I think her outfit is real tiny, she might catch a cold in it."

"So? She looks hot in it." White Joker said moving his vision from the foreigner and rolling his eyes at the dormouse.

Pierce nodded again, "Well, she does have a jacket on… She better be careful though." He said inspecting her from afar as they did.

Black Joker lowered his binoculars, "Why?"

"Because the twins both have ice cream… It could get messy… Well, at least none of it spilled on her." He shrugged before looking down into his sea shell collection.

As soon as he said this, both Dee and Dum dropped their ice cream cones on her stomach and leg. Pierce blinked, "Well, at least it's not melting really fast."

Once his words were finished, Alice jumped up from her position and began yelling about how it was cold, "Dee and Dum why'd you do that!? It's so cold! And then when it finished melting it'll be sticky!" They heard her moan from their spots.

Pierce cocked his head to the side, "Well, at least her jacket is still on."

Dee and Dum snickered at Alice's misfortune and tore off her jacket as Alice continued her squealing and yelping.

Both Jokers watched amazed at the scene.

In a daze, White Joker looked over at Pierce, "…Okay Pierce, I want you to say, 'At least her top is still on'."

Pierce looked at him confused, "…What? Why?"

"Just fucking say it! It's important!" Black Joker urged as Alice began scolding the two toddlers who refused to give her back her jacket.

"Okay." The five year old said as he began looking through his sea shell collection, "At least her top is— Hey! I lost my pink heart shaped shell! I was going to give it to Alice-nee-chan!" He cried as he turned around and instantly began looking for his shell.

"No! Get back here and say it!" White Joker growled running after him.

"Come on… Enough kiddy stuff. At least show some more cleavage…" Black Joker mumbled to himself as he zoomed in a bit more on her chest as she began wiping the ice cream off of herself. "Hehe, Hag you are one dirty girl…" He said with a grin.

-.-

"Any of you guys hungry? No ice cream though." Alice deadpanned as she looked at the role holders that had decided to stay close to her, Boris and Elliot just finished making a sand castle, Peter was reading a book and the twins were sleeping on her towel.

"I am!" Boris grinned, standing to his feet and accidently knocking down his and Elliot's creation, "Hey! Watch it!" Elliot cried covering his eyes.

"I'll go." Peter got up as he gave Boris a glare which he didn't catch.

"I want a hot dog!" The Cheshire Cat hyped before took Alice's hand and began running towards the stand with Peter in tow. "You're running to fast!" Alice exclaimed.

As soon as the trio was out of sight, Julius came under Alice's umbrella. "Where'd you go?" The Hare questioned as Julius put Dum on his lap, "Elliot, come here for a second," The navy haired boy said.

Elliot crawled under the shade obediently.

"Here, hold Dee." He commanded though confused, Elliot still complied, "Um… Why are we holding them? They're sleeping."

Julius's narrowed eyes looked into his, "Plausible alibi."

When his words were finished, a huge explosion went off. Elliot widened his eyes as he looked behind him. The hot dog stand had blown up about ten feet from where Alice, Peter, and Boris stood. Nervously he turned over to the smirking long haired boy, "I can assume this is the beginning to a wonderful friendship, right?" He sweated a bit.

"Best friends forever." Julius' smirk became a bit bigger as he played with Dum's hair. "And ever and ever and ever…"

-.-

"Noooo! Why the hot dogs!? Why not the stupid veggie burger stand!?" Boris cried in anguish as it began raining franks and buns.

Alice sighed, "I guess we can try the hamburger stand."

Boris continued sulking as they walked away from the panicked crowd of faceless, "But it's not the same…"

"Probably not, but at least you get to eat." Alice shrugged as they entered the huge line.

"Aw! The line is so long!" Boris complained causing Peter to glare at him in irritation, "Stop with the complaining."

The cat pouted but said nothing else.

Alice looked down at Peter in response. It was kind of amazing how he wasn't as bluntly rude as he had been before and though it was obvious he had a soft spot for her, he wasn't going on and on with love confessions.

If Alice had to decide, this was probably the Peter that she liked the best.

The thought brought a smile to her face and unfortunately it didn't go unnoticed to a young faceless adult who was passing by.

Finally, the three got to the front of the line and got what they wanted.

"Here, I'll hold your stuff." Alice said taking Boris' sand castle shovel and bucket so he could eat. Peter then proceeded to take the stuff out of Alice's hands, "I'll hold it." He said simply. Alice smiled at him, "Thank you, Peter. You're so sweet."

As they continued walking back to their spot, Alice was then grabbed back by her shoulder, surprised she turned around and saw a faceless guy smirking at her, "Can we help you?" Peter glared up at him. The guy ignored him, "Hey, gorgeous." He said to Alice, who blushed lightly,

"Um, hi?" She said unsurely.

"So, why's a pretty girl like you all alone?" He questioned as Alice bit her lip attempting to find her words, he put his hand under Alice's chin, "Maybe we can—"

"SEXUAL HARRASSMENT!" Peter screamed as he picked up Boris and threw him at the guy who fell to the floor from the impact. "AHH!" Boris yelled in surprise. "What the fuck!?" The guy cried in pain as he attempted to get up, Alice went over to help the two up, "Peter! You can't throw Boris like that! Are you two okay?" Alice put a hand down to help the faceless guy up who accepted her hand, "SEXUAL HARRASSMENT!" Peter repeated as he took Boris' bucket and chucked it at the guys head causing him to slam his head down into the concrete once more.

Alice pulled her hand back in shock.

Boris got off the ground teary eyed, "My head hurts!"

Alice forgot about the faceless man and immediately went to Boris' side to help the injured little boy, "SEXUAL HARRASSMENT!" Peter continued as he turned Boris' shovel into a water gun and began shooting water at the guy at a surprisingly heavy force.

"Here, let me see." Alice gently told Boris kneeling down to see the top of his head, "Can you kiss it and make it better?" He cutely asked Alice as he snuggled up closer to her. Peter turned his attention from the faceless man and turned his cold emotionless eyes to Boris, "SEXUAL HARRASSMENT!" The White Rabbit exclaimed as he began spraying Boris who was nearly blasted away from Alice from the force of gun. "AH!"

"Peter-chan!" Alice scolded as the rabbit ceased soaking him, "I didn't mean to make you mad. I was only protecting you from being exploited." He justified with a nod to his head.

Unable to truly get angry with him, she sighed and she picked up Boris from the floor, "Not only that, you also got the food wet."

"Aw! I'm still hungry!" Boris sulked as Peter loaded up the gun, "Are you thirsty?" He asked coldly as Boris vigorously shook his head.

"Let's just get back to the rest spot." Alice sighed as she took both their hands and began walking away from the twitching body of the faceless man.

-.-

"I hate you guys." Nightmare bluntly stated as he glared at the young hatter and musician.

Blood stuck his shovel in the sand next to Nightmare, "No love was lost."

"Seriously, get me out of here!" He cried while he struggled, the two young role holders had buried the silver haired boy neck deep into sand.

Gowland snickered, "But the sand is doing wonders on your health!"

"But you buried me up to my neck in sand!" He exclaimed.

Blood rose up from the ground, "Yeah, so? At least we didn't bury you close to the waves."

"Now be quiet! The crabs are coming!" Gowland grinned.

Nightmare blinked, "Crabs?"

Blood nodded, "Yeah, the ones that are going to make a nest out of your nose,"

"And eat your brain and cut off your tongue and ears," Gowland continued with a wicked smirk. Nightmare widened his eyes, "ALICE!"

"Did someone call me?" Alice asked turning over sleepily as she awoke from a nap she just had. She was laying flat on her stomach and was using her arms as a pillow as she was out in the sun taking in a tan.

Ace sat over her, "Pst. VIP, I think you should roll over." He whispered.

Alice rubbed her eyes tiredly, "Hm… Why?"

"Because, the words I spelled on you used up all the lotion. If you don't, you'll have tan unevenly." The little boy informed her.

The foreigner nodded still not fully awake, "Oh. Okay… Wait. What words?"

"The ones I spelled on you while you were sleeping during your sunbathing." He honestly replied as Alice widened her eyes, she got off her stomach and went inside the twin's bag looking for a mirror. Once she found one she used it to reflect what was on her back, squinting, her mind unraveled the backwards words.

Spelled on her back was 'Property of Ace'.

"ACE!" Alice shouted breaking the mirror in her hands as she turned over to the smiling boy, "What? You said to make my intentions clear." He said not faltering. Alice got to her feet, "When I get my hands on you, I swear!" She sneered as she began chasing after him,

"By the way, that's seven years of bad luck. Haha, I hope you don't believe in that karma crap, VIP!" He laughed before he ran into the water. Alice stopped when her feet touched the cold water, and instead she glared hotly at the boy who continued swimming away.

Turning around she began walking back to her tent, when a knife came soaring down by her foot. Shocked, Alice took a step back as her heart began racing. Looking over from the direction the weapon came from, she saw Gray and Vivaldi sitting by the shore, with a numerous knives laid in front of them.

"And this is my Bowie, butterfly, trench and machete." He finished as he pointed at each of them. Vivaldi's eyes got wide, "Wow! We had no idea you could hide so many!"

"What are you kids doing?" Alice sternly asked as she approached them. Gray looked up innocently, "I'm showing Vi-chan my knife collection."

"There are only eight knives." The foreigner blankly stated leaning down to look at them all. "I did have ten, but I tried to teach Vi-chan to throw them."

Alice looked back over at the stray knife that almost hit her, "Uh… Okay, where's the other one?"

"That guy won't give them back!" Gray pouted as he pointed at a man in the water, who was being carried out by a life guard,

The faceless man's motionless body had a knife sticking in his exposed back and from the opened wound blood poured into the waves he was dragged out from.

Alice's eyes got wide, "You stabbed that guy!?"

"No, he just had poor timing." Vivaldi defended both of them as they watched the guy get hauled onto a stretcher; Alice palmed her face as she began walking back to the umbrella already feeling exhausted.

She really didn't know how she was supposed to last the rest of the day.

Vivaldi followed after her, "Alice-nee-sama! I thought of more questions!"

"Why follow me? I'm doing nothing fun but watching the little kids, don't you want to go back to playing with Gray-chan?" Alice questioned as she sat down on her towel.

Her teal eyes rested on the nearby younger role holders that continued trying to build their castle with little success.

Vivaldi took a seat right next to Alice, "No. I'm going sit here… Like what you're doing…"

Alice scowled but said nothing.

"What's your favorite color?" Vivaldi asked.

"I like all colors." Alice responded.

"Favorite hair style?"

"I prefer straight down. Pig tails and pony tails make me feel opened and out there… Like bikinis." Alice blushed lighting looking down at herself.

Vivaldi gaped at her, "Seriously!?"

"Yes." Alice bluntly retorted. Vivaldi put a hand on her chin, "That's no fun! Alice-nee-sama has to be more secure with herself!"

This made the older girl cock a brow, "How can I do that?"

"First things first! Do you prefer men with good hands or good lips?" She questioned making Alice stone up.

"Neither." Alice bluntly answered.

Vivaldi pulled a note pad and pencil out of seemingly hair, "Okay… Stuff animals or makeovers?"

"Hm… Stuff animals." She admitted, "Hey, Vivaldi, can I see your note pad for a second?" Alice asked as the little girl tossed it over carelessly. Alice's eyes widened at what was in front of her, "You've asked me like a million questions!"

Each time she flipped through the pages there seemed to be a whole set of questions and answers that accompanied them.

She couldn't believe that Vivaldi managed to ask all of these in about a day.

"If I don't, then I won't be able to be like you!" Vivaldi pouted as she watched Alice let go of the paper.

Alice began calming her breath as she rose up, "I think I'll go for a walk." She twitched as she left Vivaldi there to retrieve her notepad.

-.-

"That fish looks good." Boris licked his lips as he looked into the water from the sandbar he was on.

"For a cat, you sure swim fast." Elliot breathed while he swam onto the piece of land.

Pierce paddled himself over from his floaty tiredly, "Are you guys sure Alice-nee-chan would let us be all the way out here?" The mouse asked worried causing Boris to snort, "She wouldn't, but she wasn't there so we couldn't ask anyways. She went on a walk or something."

"Oh. But still." Pierce mumbled as he attempted to get on the sandbar properly.

"These fish look so tropical." Elliot said in awe as he watched all the sparkling fish go by, "I think you call that one an Edward." Boris snickered as he pointed at the glittering fish.

"Why? It looks more like a Jasper." Pierce acknowledged. "Oh. I was going to say Emmett because it looks a bit big." Elliot shrugged as he walked over to the other side of the 5 foot long bar. "Either way we can agree that it looks girly and stupid. I mean what kind of fish sparkles in the Sun?" Boris bluntly stated.

Both little boys gave voices of agreement, "Well, I've done what I've wanted. I'm going back." The Cheshire cat said before jumping into the water, instantly he was seen swimming back to shore.

Elliot sighed heavily, "He can't stay in one spot." And with that, the Hare jumped into the water and began swimming.

Pierce looked down into the water unsurely, "It's such a far way… But I have to go back." He mumbled as he looked down.

-.-

"Ow!" Blood and Gowland cried through the floor as Alice crushed their faces into the sand.

"You two are such bullies!" Alice said as Nightmare hugged onto her from behind, "I love you Alice! Thank you for saving me!"

Alice rose her feet off the two role holders who got up and immediately began spitting out sand from their mouths, "Seriously? Burying a poor guy like Nightmare? How would you like it if I did that you both!?" Alice rhetorically asked as both boys paled.

"Not very much…" Gowland murmured,

"But it depends… Would you take us out like you did to Nightmare?" Blood blushed as he remembered how Nightmare's head was practically smothered in her breast as the girl attempted to pull the little boy out the sand.

"No, I'd leave you both at the mercy of the crabs." Alice deadpanned, bursting both boys day dream.

"Ah! We said we were sorry." Blood said with a pout,

Gowland nodded, "We were just having fun. No harm no foul right?"

"No harm!? I got pinched in places that you aren't suppose to be pinched!" Nightmare shouted at them as the duo shared devious smirks of accomplishment. "You guys can't behave for one day can you!?" Alice glared at them wiping off their smiles.

Blood looked to the floor, "I behave all the time…"

"Same here." Gowland shrugged.

"Our behavior just isn't to _your _liking." They replied in unison.

"That's it! I'm going to—" Before Alice could grab onto either of them, a shout went through her ears,

"HELP! ALICE-NEE-CHAN! SOMEONE!"

She immediately turned her attention to the ocean, in the distance in the corner of her eye she saw a small figure splashing violently in the water, from the voice she automatically knew who it was as she propelled herself down the beach in that direction as fast as she could.

"Damn, she's fast!" Gowland said as Alice was already in the water closing in on Pierce. Blood's eyes widened, "I think she's part super hero or something!"

Alice swam faster towards the floating boy who wasn't making any sign of movement, scared but still determined she didn't panic, she simply picked up his body and began her way to shore just as fast as she had made it in, adrenaline still pumping through her body. Faceless lifeguards swarmed her as she made it to shore.

"SHUT UP AND BACK AWAY!" Alice screamed as she dropped Pierce onto the sand that was sturdy. By now, most of the beach occupants were gathered around, Peter and Julius ignored it as some stupid stunt and remained in their seats, Ace continued surfing oblivious, Boris, the twins, and Elliot continued building their sand castle, Gray and Vivaldi were discussing about the proper way to brush a stuffed kitten, and Blood and Gowland ran away from Nightmare who was throwing crabs at them.

"Ma'am! Let us help!" A guard said as Alice ignored him, Alice pushed her head to Pierce's clock. Seeing that it was still ticking but slowly she pushed back some lose strands of her dripping hair and leaned down to the dormouse's mouth.

"Whoa. What's with the gathering?" White Joker asked as he and Black Joker pushed through the crowd with ice cream cones. Once they made it to the front they both dropped their cones in shock at the display in front of them,

Alice continued the CPR procedure until she finally felt his clock speed up; relieved she pulled up from his as he rose up hacking up water. "Ugh, my throat burns…" The dormouse moaned in pain as Alice brought him into a tight hug,

"Don't scare me like that." She told him quietly. Soon, the crowd began to dispatch once they realized the little boy was alright. "What happened?" Pierce asked blinking his emerald eyes innocently, "All I remember is my floaty popping and then I blanked out."

Alice sighed, "Nothing happened… Just don't go out to sea alone anymore." She said breaking the hug.

Pierce shook his head, "But I wasn't alone!" Alice looked at him expecting him to continue,

"What the hell was that!?" The Jokers shouted running over to Pierce, "Pierce, you scored!" White Joker said pulling Pierce into a hug, Black Joker grinned, "You lucky bastard! You actually tapped it!"

Pierce looked at them confused as Alice glared at them, "Get away from him before you poison his mind, you seaweed brained brats!" She gave both of them a knock on the head causing a lump to form slowly.

"Now, I think Pierce-chan's example shows why we can't leave the mansion! We're going back right now! No exceptions!" Alice shouted.

The Jokers looked at each other, "Not yet! Please! Just until sun set!" They defied holding their heads.

Alice raised a brow, "Why not?"

"Just because! Please, just lay down, take a nap or something, but we don't wanna leave!" They begged looking up at her their red eyes glistening. Alice looked down at their adorable faces actually seeing them look angelic for a minute.

They were so cute when they wanted to be, it wasn't fair…

"Fine." She sighed as she began walking to her umbrella.

The Jokers high fived each other before the both raced off their own way.

"Julius, please wake me up when the sun starts to set, okay?" Alice asked the boy who looked up from his book.

"Sure." He remarked shortly.

Alice nodded at him as she laid down, "Also, please make sure Ace doesn't come anywhere near me." She deadpanned causing the boy to nod once more.

Sighing, Alice closed her eyes before she fell asleep.

-.-

"Wake up Alice." Julius shook her lightly as she found herself waking up.

"Huh? What's going on?" Alice asked tiredly as she looked at the boardwalk and stores in front of her, they held a orange tint over them contrary to the bright light she had seen before she went to sleep.

"Turn around!" She heard Vivaldi, Pierce, Boris, Blood, and Gowland order. Alice turned her body around to see the smiling faces of the role holders as they all sat directly in front of the sun that was setting down the horizon on the sandy beach right before the waves.

"It's so pretty…" Alice said breathlessly.

"Yay! We wanted you to see it at its prettiest! So we made sure you went to sleep before it could happen!" Vivaldi chirped happily.

"Yeah, it was my idea." Black Joker admitted rubbing the back of his head sheepishly,

"But I agreed." White Joker pushed him lightly. "I made sure they didn't do anything stupid." Peter mumbled while playing with the sand underneath him.

"I made sure they all didn't tell you." Ace winked.

"I made sure you stayed asleep until the end!" Nightmare threw in as all the other kids looked at him as though he were crazy. Nightmare gave Alice a smile though.

Alice smiled at all the kids touched that they did all that for her, "Aw, guys… Thank you. It's so beautiful!" Alice said causing them all to blush except Vivaldi, "I'm glad you think so." Elliot stammered as he took a seat next to her.

"Hurray for happiness and gratitude!" Boris grinned sitting on her lap.

"I think this time is the best time of all." Vivaldi squealed happily. Gray petted Hana-chan as he took a seat to Alice's other side, "So it's only best that we show out likeness somehow."

"But this is so wonderful… Aw, I love you guys." Alice kissed the top of Boris' head sparking immediate jealousy around the role holders, "Hey! Can I sit on your lap! ?" Was a question that was spoken in unison as all of them immediately began arguing.

Alice sighed, "Well… All's well it ends well right?"

"No! Because I still never got my hot dog!" Boris cried as he picked himself out from the sand pile that one of the older kids had thrown him in. Alice looked at him and instantly began giggling uncontrollably,

"Does this mean we get to come back to the beach soon!?" Pierce asked excitedly.

"Hahaha! Of course!" Alice giggled as all the role holders began cheering. "Hahaha, I lied." Alice deadpanned as the sun finished setting.

"Awww…."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Okay. This chapter was so friggin long! I'm not so sure if you guys enjoy reading them if they're that big because it gets boring -_-**

**The Jasper and Edward thing was requested by That Masked Chick because she had found my Childhood Wonder reference last chapter XD**

**How many ironic situations did you spot? Hehe.**

**Also! I got a huge poll on my profile! 3 options because of how big it is. =_= Please vote! :3**


	11. Thriller Night in Hatter's Mansion

**Idea? Goes to a wonderful artist by the name of BlankStray from DA :D**

**MOAR Gray? I shall put MOAR of him :3**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 11: Thriller Night in Hatter's Mansion**

"I say we watch this!" Was all Alice heard as she covered her ears.

When they came back from the beach, all the kids spent forever in the bathrooms, giving her no chance to change, and then before she could enter the shower, Blood and Gowland approached her about watching movies.

Alice agreed to the idea, not seeing how that could result horribly.

But now she could see clearly.

Everyone's ideas and interest clashed greatly with the movies provided. Only Peter, Julius, Elliot, Ace and the Twins sat around her just watching the chaos.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Peter shouted at them, clearly irritated and instantly after all the commotion died down, "God, you're all so annoying." He grumbled while narrowing his eyes at them before he took a seat next to Alice.

Alice gave a breath of relief now that the arguing was up, "Alrighty, organization time. I'll point at you and you tell me what movie you want. Starting with you, Pierce-chan." Alice pointed at the dormouse that beamed at her happily,

"Vi-nee-chan and Gray-nii-chan agree with me that we should watch this!" Pierce held up the tape with a huge smile. Blood, Gowland, the Jokers, and Nightmare gagged at the tape that had a person holding an apple to the front.

Black Joker snorted, "No! I actually want to see a movie that has mythical creatures that aren't pansies!"

The boys all gave noises of agreement as Vivaldi pouted, "No fair! I like romances like this! It's cute and so dreamy. So we can watch it, right Nee-sama?" She begged looking at Alice pleadingly.

Alice sighed, "Wait until we see what else there is. Boris, what do you want to see?"

"This!" The Cheshire Cat said while proudly raising up the tape titled Epic Revenge, "Let's watch it! Let's watch it!"

Alice took the tape along with Pierce's, "We'll see… Okay boys, what do you have in mind?"

"It's a horror movie!" Gowland grinned,

Blood nodded, "Lots of blood and guts."

Pierce paled and the other kids widened their eyes.

"Monsters slicing people." White Joker smirked,

"And ghost slowly eating children alive." Black Joker finished as thunder shook from outside making the lights flash on and off once.

"Save me, Alice-nee!" Pierce cried as he jumped onto Alice's lap.

"Ah! Gray-chan!" Vivaldi shrieked clutching onto the still standing boy.

"Everyone relax, it was just the lightning picking up on the electricity. It won't happen again." Alice reassured the shaking kids as she got up from her seat. "If this is the movie you kids want. Here, use these pillows and blankets," She tossed them Ace's way as he caught them all. "Food," She gestured to the counter filled with snacks, sighing she took the movie from Gowland's hand and pushed it into the player.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. You all stay here and watch the movie. Can you at least do that?" Alice crossed her arms at them all. They all nodded at her except for Pierce who was hiding under the blanket he was given.

"If I come back and one of you decided to leave without a good reason, you'll be in big trouble." Alice narrowed her eyes before she turned down the hall. She turned off the lights as the children got themselves set up while the previews began showing on the huge TV.

-.-

_Run faster! Before it comes for us!_

In a line in front of the TV was Pierce who was shaking under his blanket with his ears covered mumbling about how he wished the movie was over, Boris watched it with his pillow in front of him with a high interest, the twins fell asleep from the beginning, Elliot flinched and covered his eyes every time something sudden happened, Vivaldi hung onto Gray, squeezing the boy's arm every time she got scared, Julius, Peter, and Ace all watched it without a blanket or pillow in their hands without the slightest hint of fear in their eyes as they observed the movie's continuation with dull interest, the Jokers both shared their blanket as they hugged onto one another every time something scary occurred as did Blood and Gowland, and Nightmare hugged his pillow tightly while closing his eyes.

_No! Its eating her alive! Let me go! I need to save her!_

_You can't! We need to run!_

"Run, bitch!" Black Joker shouted at the screen. A majority of the kids felt their hearts almost jump out their bodies at the sudden noise. "Run! Run! What the hell are you doing!?" White Joker screamed.

"Is it over yet? Is it over?" Pierce moaned as the sound of screams and slurps echoed through his ears.

Blood's teeth chattered as the dramatic music played on. "Why did they go in the closet?"

"Everything bad always happens when you go in the closet!" Gowland agreed, just as afraid.

Ace tilted his head to the side, "Is it just me or is there something outside the closet that's walking around?"

"Shut up, Ace-kun!" Vivaldi demanded, the fear in her tone completely evident.

"No, I'm so serious. Is that a shadow? You can see it in the corner." Ace squinted his eyes, genuine curiosity in his voice.

"It's the monster." Julius deadpanned as the monster suddenly popped up on screen in a 3-dimensional fashion making a majority of the children jump back in fright,

Gray cocked his head to the side while they watched the man get his arm torn off like paper as well as all his other limbs, "Whoa."

"AH!" Vivaldi cried shutting her eyes while squeezing Gray's arm tightly. "Ow!" He flinched painfully.

_AH! Help me! Don't run! Help me! I don't want to die like this! I don't want to die like this!_

"No! Make it stop!" Pierce screamed, though not nearly as loud as the person's screams on TV.

"He's crying. It looks like he's in pain… What a pity." Peter airily commented as they watched the monster stride away from the man who lay on room floor bleeding from where his four limbs were severed helplessly and in agony.

"The monster. Where is it?" Boris questioned wide eyed as he took a sip of his soda with his hands shaking.

"I think it chased after the girl. I'm not sure anymore." Elliot shivered paling out a bit.

"Why are you guys so scared? It's just some special effects is all." Julius rolled his eyes. Though he watched on, it was obvious that he was getting bored.

"I-I guess." Gowland gulped.

Blood went over to pick up the tapes covering as he read the summary on the back, "Um… Guys…" He said as his eyes widened at the information he was reading.

"W-what?" Nightmare asked as the dramatic music began playing again.

Blood looked up at their faces in the dark only highlighted by the light from the already dark TV. "This movie, I think it's based on a true story!"

Lightning flashed as he said this and a giant thunder clapped rolled as the TV shut off.

Elliot, Boris, Pierce, Vivaldi, The Jokers, Gowland, Nightmare, and Blood all gave a scared scream as all the lights outside shut off.

"No!" Pierce's voice said in the dark as he ran out the room, "Mommy!" He cried as his voice went off.

"Holy shit! What the fuck is that in the corner of the room!?" Black Joker asked as they watched something move in the corner. He rose to his feet and sprinted out the dark room and into the realm of the other darkness outside, "Don't leave me!" His counterpart shrieked as he ran out.

Julius and Peter blinked their eyes at the object in question before they turned to each other with sighs. Not saying another word, the two walked out completely calm.

"I-I'll just go tell Alice-nee the m-movie shut o-ff." Elliot said his eyes big with fright and panic as he sped walked out.

"Let's go, Gray-chan! We can't die!" Vivaldi said as tears fell out her eyes as she dragged the boy out by the collar of his pajamas.

Blood crawled away from the scene still staring at the moving object in the corner, "Nope! Nope! Not dying today!" He said before he followed the others into the dark. Gowland ran out with tears trailing down his face as Nightmare stumbled out coughing up blood.

"There's no place like home… There's no place like home!" Boris chanted as he ran out with his eyes shut and a blanket over his head.

Ace looked at the object in the corner skeptically, "Can't tell if you're a poltergeist of some poor sap that died here or just a figment of these morons' imagination brought to life."

When the shadow didn't make any movements, he shrugged his shoulders before turning to walk out, not paying any mind to the two twins that continued sleeping on the floor obliviously.

-.-

Alice gave a groan of annoyance as she heard the thunder clap and the lights shut off on her in the bathroom. Turning off the pipe, she stepped out the shower and began drying herself off as her eyes adjusted to the light change.

Putting on her nightgown, she took one final look into the mirror. Briefly seeing a man with red hair and silver eyes appear next to her, she blinked once to see if the image was still there, however it disappeared once she cleared her head as she stepped out the bathroom.

"Those kids better not be freaking out about this…" Alice mumbled when she walked down the hall.

Once she thought about it she had to laugh,

If anything, only Pierce would be freaking out. The others were way more mature about stuff like that. After all, most of them seemed excited and happy to pick out the movie in the first place.

-.-

"What the hell are you doing!?" White Joker snarled as he stopped his counterpart who was about to go inside of their room. Black Joker looked at his twin anxiously, "The monster! It's still on the loose! I need to hide! I'm going to die! We're both going to die!"

White Joker took his free hand and slapped Black Joker across the face, "Get a hold of yourself!"

The darker Joker shook off the hit, "Okay, thanks. I needed that, Joker."

"No problem, but seriously, what were you thinking? We can't hide in our rooms. That's where the monster goes first. We need to find a way out of this mansion." White Joker said seriously. The more rowdy of the two widened his eyes, "Find a way out!? This place is surrounded by nothing but forest! Where will we go if we break out!?"

"Tch. You act like we're going alone. We can't just leave Hag here to get eaten! We have to save her too!" The ominous Joker said with a 'duh' expression planted on his face.

As he said this, both boys looked down the end of the hall where a faceless woman stood; silently, she turned her head over to them,

The twins held their breath as they squinted to see her better, but the woman simply waved politely before walking ahead just as silently as she had appeared.

Feeling a shiver execute down their spines the boys immediately began screaming as they ran in the opposite direction.

-.-

"Vi-chan, I think you're holding onto my arm too tight." Gray said to the girl who clutched onto him with tears streaming out her eyes, "I'm sorry… I'm just so scared…"

Gray patted her on the head as they entered the kitchen, "It's alright… I just need to find a flashlight so we can go to Alice-nee. So can you let go for a second?"

Reluctantly the purple haired girl released him as she hugged herself while he walked towards the cabinet under the kitchen sink.

Every time something fell from his searching Vivaldi shut her eyes and whimpered. After a few moments of tenseness, the boy gave a shout, "I found it!" He smiled triumphantly as he rose up from the floor. He flashed on the light towards the ceiling as Vivaldi gave a sigh of relief. "Now let's find Alice-nee-sama before we get eaten!"

"I promise you, you won't get eaten Vi-chan." Gray told the girl as she smiled, "The only way you can keep that promise is if we find Alice-nee-sama! But for now where could she be?" The girl pondered as they began walking out with the flashlight ahead.

Gray walked ahead with Vivaldi following before they made it to the staircase.

While going up the stairs, Vivaldi heard something run past the stairs on the first floor. Eyes widened, she look down and saw what appeared to be a streak of black rushing across. With her face turning a bit blue and her stomach knotting up, the girl hugged onto the lizard's swollen arm once again.

"Ow!" Gray exclaimed in pain right as he dropped the flashlight.

Vivaldi mumbled a sorry as she let go again, "Ahhh, I'm so sorry, Gray-chan! I thought I saw something."

The young lizard nodded in understanding, "It's okay, just don't squeeze so hard, please. Hey… Where'd the flashlight go?" The boy asked confused as he looked at the floor which held no source of light.

Gray calmly looked around as Vivaldi began to panic, "Oh, no! The monster must have gotten it!"

"Is this yours?" A faceless woman asked as she approached the duo. Vivaldi nearly jumped a mile at her sudden appearance whereas Gray looked up at her calmly, "Yes. Thanks for returning it." He took the item with a smile.

The woman nodded, "If you don't mind, can you please show me the direction to where the Lords here usually meet?"

Gray looked back her blankly, "Sorry. I have no clue. But I'm pretty sure it'd be by the rooms marked, 'Enter and you die'."

This made the faceless frown, "Are those doors locked?"

"Not to my knowledge. Normally Alice-nee-chan just tells us to do one thing or another, I just listen to her." He shrugged.

"Lady Alice? Is it possible that you know where she is? She's here right?"

Vivaldi nodded, "Yes. She's somewhere in the mansion… Why do you need her?"

The woman put a grin on her face, "Thank you for the information children."

"Gee, she could have at least answered my question." Vivaldi pouted with hands on her hips while both she and Gray watched the lady disappear down the hallway,

After a moment of silence, Gray perked up, his topaz eyes wide, "Hey… I just realized... That lady wasn't in maid uniform!"

"But why would she need Alice-nee-sama if she's isn't worker?" The purple haired girl wondered aloud causing Gray's mouth to go agape, "No uniform… Suspicious smiles… Needing to know about locked doors… Spontaneously appearing before innocent kids… You don't think…?" Gray mumbled.

"That creepy lady is secretly a monster who wants to eat Alice-nee-sama!" Vivaldi concluded with her hands on her head right before they heard a scream echo through the mansion.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

**To Be Continued**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Heh. I wanted to update early so this is the result of a two part chapter =P hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think via review please :D**


	12. Doom is Best Served with Milk

**The continuation of BlankStray's awesome idea :D**

**Don't hate me for the long absence! Lol**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 12: Doom is Best Served with Milk**

"Seriously, get away!" Julius growled in irritation at Blood and Gowland as they stayed latched onto the older boy's legs.

"No! The monster will get us!" Blood defied hugging on tighter. Julius glared down at them angrily through the dark before Peter emerged from the door and stepped out into the hall with the three struggling boys.

"She isn't in there." He said simply though his tone was uncaring, his face was etched with worry for the older girl they were searching for.

Julius looked over at him, "Where else could she be?"

"We could try the bathrooms." Peter offered.

Gowland's jaws chattered, "Bathrooms!? But that's the place the first victim died!"

"Yeah! After she saw that figure in the mirror!" Blood nodded.

The two standing boys looked down at the two quivering ones with annoyance, "You're slowing us down." Julius stated hardly. "We want to find Alice unlike you two." Peter crossed his arms.

Blood and Gowland released Julius, both of them suddenly upset, "Don't say things like that." Blood narrowed his eyes at the White Rabbit. "We want to find Alice-nee just as much as the both of you!" Gowland defied.

Peter snorted, "I doubt it." Without another word he turned to go down the hall. Julius followed after him.

The two boys watched the darkness the other two went down with scowls, "Forget about them! We can find Alice on our own!" Blood exclaimed. Gowland nodded, "No stupid monster is going to stop us!"

As he said this, both boys heard footsteps thump down the end of the hall and something flash at the end of the hall. Eyes widened they turned to each, "Wanna run now?"

"Right behind you."

-.-

"Pierce, let go off my blanket!" Boris said as Pierce attempted to hide under it, "B-but the monsters already stole mine! I need to hide!" The mouse cried.

Elliot hushed both of them, "If you're not quiet, then the monster will _really _get you." He warned.

This immediately silenced both of the boys as Elliot continued his descent deeper into the darkness.

"I never knew this mansion was so big." Boris acknowledged shakily when it seemed no one else was going to speak up.

"It gives the monsters more space to hide." Pierce sniffled.

Elliot sighed as they walked down the hall to where he believed Alice's room was, "If I'm right… This should be her room." The Hare mumbled as he put his hand on the knob and opened the door.

"RAH!" Behind the door was a person wearing a dirty hockey mask with an axe that was being waved around at them dangerously. Pierce fainted, Boris ran away while screaming bloody murder, and Elliot stood frozen in his steps, his spirit slowly leaving his body as he paled.

"Oh… Sorry guys, I thought you were that creepy lady that's been walking around and asking for Alice." Ace smiled as he removed the mask from his face.

Elliot twitched unable to find his words,

"Is he okay?" Ace asked looking down Pierce.

Elliot shook his head, "What the heck is wrong with you!? You almost gave me a clockattack!"

Ace grinned, "Hehe sorry, it wasn't meant for you… Speaking of which, why did you try and enter my room?"

Elliot gave the Knight a blank stare, "Idiot… This isn't your room! This is Alice-nee-chan's room!" Ace blinked confused at this, "Oh… I could have sworn this was my room. But I guess that explains why that creepy set of eyes has been in the corner of the room staring at me this whole time."

"What creepy eyes?" Elliot asked.

Ace pointed behind himself; looking back he observed the room to where he saw the glowing eyes only to discover they wasn't there, "Oh. I guess it left. It was here a second ago…" The red eyed boy scratched his cheek while walking inside the room; Elliot followed him while rolling his eyes, "Have you seen Alice-nee?"

Ace shook his head, "Nope. But I was hoping to find her before the creepy lady did."

"What creepy lady?" Elliot questioned again.

Without warning, the Knight's face suddenly went serious as he flipped back on his hockey mask, pushed Elliot to the floor earning a yelp from the Hare, faster than Elliot expected, Ace managed to drag Pierce inside the room,

"Hide!" Ace warned the confused boy as pushed the unconscious dormouse under the bed. Elliot listened still unsure of what was going on as he tumbled himself under the bed with Pierce.

Ace went behind the door holding his axe in front of himself silently.

Soon, the door creaked open slowly. Elliot felt his heart begin racing as he watched a dark figure's foot step inside. The silhouette made it about 2 feet from the door as they turned their head to observe the dark empty room, "Al—"

"Argh!" Ace screamed as he shut the door closed with his foot and he prepared to attack the person with his axe.

"Ah!"

_Cough. Gag. Splurt._

"Oh hey there, Nightmare. Fancy meeting you here." Ace smiled down at the fallen boy whose pajama front was covered in blood. Nightmare coughed more into his hand as he stared up at Ace shocked.

Elliot rolled out from under the bed, "What the heck, Ace!? That's just Nightmare!"

Ace snickered, "Oops. Thought you were the creepy lady… Again. Sorry."

"I was just looking Alice-nee! Geez, I didn't want to catch a clockattack!" The young boy exclaimed.

Elliot helped Nightmare up from the floor, silently cursing at Ace's stupidity. "Once again. I must ask. What creepy lady!?"

As he said this, the seemingly closed door, made a quick slam turning all three of their heads towards it.

"A-Ace… Didn't you close the door?" Elliot quivered out.

Ace nodded, "Yeah… Unless someone was just watching us… Or maybe a poltergeist decided to make its presence known and that was its way of communicating."

Nightmare and Elliot shared a look that obviously showed both were about to clear the area.

"Nooo! Scary silver eyes! The monster's going to eat me!" Pierce cried as he frantically crawled out from under the bed in blind tears before he sprinted out the room. Ace tilted his head to the side, "Oh. I guess that's where the eyes went."

-.-

"What do you mean you don't know where she is!?" Peter snarled angrily at Vivaldi.

The girl put her hands on her hips as she glared at the White Rabbit hotly, "I mean I don't know where she is! Are you deaf!?"

The four kids had met up when they all went in a search for Alice. Unfortunately, the White Rabbit and the young Queen clashed greatly in their search.

Julius and Gray glanced at each other. "Should we stop them?" Gray asked.

Julius shrugged, "Doesn't matter now."

"No! Shut up! I care more about her!" Vivaldi gritted her teeth. "No, you don't! I care about her more!" Peter argued.

Vivaldi was about to retaliate when footsteps were heard from down the end of the hall they were in. "I'm wasted man…" Black Joker moaned as he and his twin fell on the floor in front of the four kids. "Hey guys…" White Joker greeted them with a wave.

"Have you guys seen Alice-nee?" Gray asked them curiously.

Both Jokers shook their head tiredly, "We just finished running around looking for her… Nothing."

"But we did see the creepiest ghost monster lady—" Black Joker began but the creaking of the floor made him stop slightly paled face along with the other kids as they looked down the other end of the hall.

"Hm… It seems as though I am lost… This isn't good… I need to find her… Fast before the Sun comes up…" They heard a woman mutter. Vivaldi immediately latched onto Gray, Julius and Peter crossed their arms while looking at the dark silhouette suspiciously, and the Jokers hugged each other afraid. "It's that creepy lady again!" White Joker cried.

"That's the monster that's looking for Alice-nee!" Vivaldi shrieked.

"She's trying to hurt Alice?" Peter asked raising a brow and when Vivaldi nodded, he gave a grunt, "All I needed to hear." With that he took off in the dark racing after the woman's shadowed outline. Julius began jogging after him without another word.

"Come on, Vi-chan." Gray urged as he pulled the girl with him.

"In the mood for a rescue mission?" White Joker asked.

"Hell no. But I'd rescue Hag no matter what mood I'm in…" Black Joker smirked at his twin.

-.-

"Okay, guys… Just hoist me up and we're good to go." Ace assured them.

Nightmare and Elliot looked at him as though he were crazy but assisted him on the bed. Ace managed to remove the air vent cover and crawl his way in. "Come on, guys… If you wanna escape the monster I suggest you get up here." Ace said looking down at the two of them from inside the vent.

Elliot and Nightmare shared looks once more.

"I wanna find Alice-nee… And walking through the halls is a bit difficult…" Elliot rubbed his arm, Nightmare nodded, "Yeah… Especially with how big it is… And the noises are distracting…" He agreed.

Both made their way up inside and got on their hands and knees. "Do you know where to go, Ace?" The March Hare asked the masked boy.

Ace nodded his head, "Yup. Just follow me." The boy then began crawling in the darkness of the dusty and grim interior of the vent way.

Elliot stood reluctant, but Nightmare brushed past him and followed ahead. This made the blonde boy sigh, before he started following.

"AH!" Blood screamed as he came face to face with Ace from a different path of the vent.

"Hey, Blood." The Knight smiled while slipping down his hockey mask.

"What is it, Blood!? Did the monster follow us into the vents!?" Gowland asked panicked from behind Blood. "It found us!? Darn it!" Boris said from behind Gowland. "No, guys… It's just Ace…" Blood said breathing calmly now.

Ace beamed at the young Hatter, "I come in peace."

"You guys are looking for Alice too?" Elliot questioned. "Yeah… How'd you know?" Gowland sighed.

"That seems to be the present goal at hand now." Nightmare shrugged.

"The only issue is… Blood has no idea about where he's going!" Boris stuck his tongue out.

Blood grimaced with a slight blush, "Shut up!"

Ace tilted his head to the side, "You don't know? Well, I do! Join the back of the line. I know exactly where to go!" He grinned openly.

The Hatter looked back at the two boys behind him. Gowland shrugged, "We got nothing to lose… But our lives…"

Blood sighed, "Lead the way then, Ace…"

-.-

"For them to just leave you two sleeping on the floor like that. Geez, what's with those kids?" Alice sighed as she put Dee and Dum down on their beds. So far she had encountered none of the other children in the dark and she was guessing all of them fled to their beds.

Though she felt it to be a bit unusual to not hear anything from at least one of them, she tried to go past those fleet of thoughts. Silently creeping out the room to not disturb them, she closed the door behind her.

"Excuse me, but are you Lady Alice?" The foreigner nearly let a scream escape her as she came face to face with a woman with no eyes.

Composing herself immediately, Alice let a breath out before she smiled politely, "Yes, I am… Is there something you need?"

The faceless woman put a mutual expression on her face sweetly, "I think it's more so the other way around…"

Alice looked at her waiting for her to continue, but now her eyes observed the woman a bit more. "Wait... Why aren't you in uniform?"

The woman looked down the end of the hall where she heard footsteps approaching.

"Please, let's discuss this in a room where its quieter…" The woman coaxed before she entered Dee and Dum's room. Alice raised a brow as she walked in, "Quiet? Out there you can hear ants walking."

"No!" Peter cried as the door was locked in front of them. Black Joker caught up after him. "Fuck! Fuck, man!" He cursed when he realized the door was locked. "Open! Open!" White Joker said pulling on the knob frantically.

Gray, Julius, and Vivaldi came all three panting. "Did you guys warn her!?" Vivaldi asked breathlessly.

"What the fuck does it look like?" Black Joker seethed while pulling his hair in frustration.

The Queen of Hearts scrunched her face in, "Where is she?"

"In there most obviously! But the monster locked her in! She's going to be eaten! And it's all our fault!" White Joker sighed before he began falling on his knees.

Gray and Julius shared a look as they walked closer to the door,

"Ahhhh!" Alice's voice screamed from inside shaking all the kids in their hearts, "Ow! Ow! Ahhh!" Her voice continued from beyond the door.

"We need to get in! Gray-kun! Come on! Do something!" Vivaldi demanded as she shook the still standing boy frantically. He simply pointed over to Julius who was kneeling in by the doorknob and jabbering with the lock.

"We're in." Julius said standing up and throwing the button he plucked off his PJ's to the floor. Peter and the Jokers bulldozed their way inside the room, going into the depth of darkness.

-.-

"Ugh, it smells like feet in here." Blood cringed his nose as they continued crawling in the vent. "You're telling me." Boris said covering his nose. "Are you sure you know where you're going, Ace?" Gowland asked over their complaints.

Ace nodded in front. "Not the first time I've used these vents…"

Everyone remained silent expecting him to continue. "Yup…" Ace sighed whimsically, not going for everyone's implication and making them all groan.

"Achoo!"

"Gross. You should've been in the back, Nightmare!" Elliot cried while waving his hand as he trailed right after the incubus.

The silver haired boy pouted, "Well, it's not my fault it's dusty up here!"

"Quiet! We need the element of surprise and you guys aren't helping!" Blood informed them before stopping the line though Ace continued up ahead. Gowland looked at the young Mafioso, "Wait… You do realize that we don't even have a plan right?"

Blood nodded, "I know. I just figured we'd jump down from the air vents, kill the monster, get Alice up here with us and then ride off in the night. Like in those movies."

Gowland slapped his forehead. "We need a plan!"

"Well, too late for that now. Ace just jumped down. We're over the right room!" Boris grinned looking down from the air duct that Ace jumped down from into the pitch black dark. "Pst… Ace…" Elliot whispered down.

"Yeah?" The Knight's voice came from below.

Everyone gave a breath of relief from the fact he was still alive. "Do you see the monster or Alice?" Blood asked.

"Huh? Why would Alice be in the kitchen?" Ace asked confused.

Everyone blinked.

Finally, Elliot gave a groan, "What!? Don't tell me you're in the kitchen, Ace!" The March Hare smacked his forehead through gritted teeth.

"Oh… I wasn't supposed to come to the kitchen? Sorry, it's just that all this 'we're going to die extremely painful deaths by paranormal hands' business got me thirsty. I'm just getting some milk." He replied from below.

"Oh! Oh! Get me some too!" Boris said excitedly.

"Sure thing. Without or without a straw?"

"Without is fine—"

"Will you guys please!?" Gowland shouted.

Blood wore a cross expression on his face, "We need to get a move on! Alice could be in trouble right as we speak! Hurry up Ace!" He ordered firmly causing Ace to sigh, "Hold on. I need to try and get back up there with these cups…"

"Oh my God…" Nightmare, Blood, Gowland, and Elliot groaned.

-.-

Vivaldi gave a gasp as they looked inside, sprawled in the middle of the room floor was Alice. Her eyes closed and her body appeared limp and surrounding her was a puddle of liquid.

Vivaldi felt tears welling in her eyes as she clutched closer to Gray whose eyes were wide with shock. Julius remained by the entrance his eyes scanning over the room skeptically. The twins were sleeping on the bed throughout the whole storm but no one else was within sight.

"Alice!" Peter shouted as he ran to her side, his eyes wide with fear. He instantly began shaking her to see if she'd wake up, but he only caused whatever liquid was on her to go splattering all around them.

"Oh, God… We're too late…" White Joker muttered lowly.

"The monster got to her first!" Black Joker grunted with his hands on his head.

"She's not waking up…" Peter lowly mumbled in disbelief before he gently put her head down.

A short moment of silence fell over them.

"Well… What are we supposed to do now?" Julius asked while leaning his back on the door, his face unseen by the others but a frown was deeply planted on it.

"We need to get out of here before the monster comes back!" Vivaldi exclaimed as she sniffled.

As she said this, the bathroom door within the room creaked opened and the light from inside from a lantern flooded inside the dark room. "You children aren't supposed to be in here!" The woman's silhouette said surprised, in her hand was a shadow of what appeared to be a knife.

"AH! It's the monster!" The Queen screamed fearfully.

Gray and Julius skeptically observed her while Peter, and the Jokers instantly narrowed their eyes at her.

"Take another step closer and you die." Peter threatened while going in front of Alice's body protectively.

"I—"

_Boom!_

"Woo!" The woman went crashing to the floor as Ace fell from the air vent right on top of her. "Guys! I think I ended up in the wrong room… This is Dee and Dum's room!" Ace shouted up to the hole in the air vent.

"Oh, come on! Not again, Ace!" Blood grumbled before sticking his head down, "Whoa! What!?" He shouted in surprise at the messy scene below him.

"Wow… What happened in here?" Ace questioned while sitting down on top of the woman's back, his red eyes looking around curiously. However, when his eyes settled on Alice who was covered in nothing but what looked to be a dark liquid, the contrast in his facial expression was great, "Who did that to VIP?" He voice now becoming serious as well as his eyes.

"Your cushion." White Joker said simply.

Ace looked down at the woman below him with a blank expression. "Hey Boris, throw down my axe for a second." He called up to those in the vents.

"What's going on!? Let me see, Blood!" Gowland's voice said right before Blood hopped down from the vent landing on the floor next to the woman and Ace.

"Ow…" The ravenette moaned before attempted to raise himself up, "Ow!" He groaned as Gowland, Elliot, and Nightmare followed after and each fell right on top of him.

"Woohoo!" Boris grinned as he jumped down landing on the doggy pile.

The young Hatter wheezed painfully, "… Get off… Me…" Blood huffed in irritation.

"Bloody-chan! You're alive!" Vivaldi said amazed. "No! She's alive!" Blood cried while he looked at his older sister.

"Here's your axe, Ace." Boris said hopping off of the pile of kids and sauntering over to Ace, "Wait… What the heck happened in here!?" He asked in confusion after looking around the room.

"I'll tell you what happened! The bitch over there killed Hag!" Black Joker gritted his teeth as he pointed at the faceless woman whose face was mashed into the carpet.

"What!?" The kids who were in the air ducts screamed in horror and disbelief.

"She's the monster that turned off the lights!?" Nightmare asked wide eyed.

"Don't worry… When I'm done… I'm pretty sure all the lights will turn right back on." Ace darkly stated as he pushed his mask back on, he still sat on the woman and he brought his axe back behind his head.

Everyone in the room held their breath as they watched Ace begin to swing it forward.

"ACE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU KIDS DOING!?" Alice suddenly screamed as her eyes popped open at the scene in front of her.

"AH! ZOMBIE BACK FROM THE GRAVE!" Vivaldi shrieked as pandemonium struck the room. The twins woke up and began crying, Ace froze in shock at her voice and the other kids began shouting about zombies.

"You're alive!" Peter said relieved as he hugged the girls head against his chest tightly.

Alice squirmed, attempting to break out his hold, "Of course I'm alive!" She exclaimed while separating the hug, "What the hell is going on!? Someone answer me right now!"

"We thought you were dead!" The Jokers said jubilantly as they ran over to hug her.

Her face lit up in bewilderment while she slowly patted both of them on the heads, "What? And why are you on top of her like that, Ace!? Especially with an axe and a hockey mask!? Get off of her right now!" Alice scolded him as she rose from the floor.

Ace flipped up his mask and tossed his axe to the side before pleasantly looking at the brunette while standing to his feet, "I was just about to horribly mutilate her whole body starting with her face to avenge you, but seeing as you're alive… I won't anymore." He flashed her an innocent smile as she helped the faceless woman up.

"You kids are insane!" Alice said as the faceless woman shivered up closer to Alice, her body language showing nothing but fear, "I-I'm s-s-sorry that I took so long… I have the cucumber and the knife if you want to continue the massage, Lady Alice…." She quivered out before fainting on the floor.

"What? Massage? Cucumber? I'm so lost!" Elliot said holding his head.

Julius rose off the door now with a scoff, "It's pretty obvious if you paid attention."

Everyone looked at him as Alice began fanning the woman to wake her up.

"This woman is a hired masseuse." Gray continued, his hand to his chin while both bluenettes shared matching knowing expressions on their faces from their spots near the exit.

"You're both shitting us, right?" Black Joker asked blankly.

Alice glared at him, "No, they aren't . She was hired by Blo—Erm… I mean… The Mad Hatter before he left on his little vacation. Since he's gone she agreed to give me the massage so she didn't get paid for nothing! But you guys all freaked out and made the poor woman faint!"

"B-but, you were just dead! Knocked out on the floor with blood!" Vivaldi defied while flailing her arms.

Peter nodded, "I kept calling your name and shaking you, but you didn't respond…"

Alice sighed, "She gave me some fancy medicine to put my body in a relax state while she worked to ease me. This blood," She touched the back of her neck, "Is a muscle relaxer." Alice sprinkled it on the floor, "I guess in the dark it probably did look like blood, but it's more blue than red…"

Everyone stared at her with their mouth agape.

"Wow. I feel stupid." White Joker mumbled.

"Tell me about it…" Blood said.

"So… That's it, huh?" Gowland sighed.

"But that was seriously terrible timing." Nightmare blankly remarked.

"Naturally, something like this happens when the power cuts out." Elliot moved a hand to his forehead.

Alice glared at them, "This is why you guys can't watch scary movies! You're all too paranoid!" She sighed as she began dragging the woman to Dee and Dum's bed.

Carefully, she placed the woman there to rest before she picked up the crying twins comfortingly, "I think you all need to go to bed now."

"I was never scared anyways…" Blood scoffed. "Yeah, ghost, monsters, and creepy ladies! It's all just baby stuff!" Gowland said as they all began walking to the door.

"Give me your axe, Ace-chan." Alice blankly commanded when the boy made it in line to exit.

Ace pouted, but threw it at the floor before going to the door along with everyone else.

Alice sighed, "And remember, there are no such things as monsters."

As she said this, the door suddenly opened before Julius could open it. In stepped the same red head and silver eyed man Alice had seen in the bathroom. In his arms was Pierce who was knocked out cold. He walked over to Alice before putting Pierce down on her back. Alice and the children watched him wide eyed.

"Uh… Who are you?" Alice asked confused.

The man winked at her, "No one important. But I believe he belongs to you." Without another word he turned around, but instead of using the door, he walked straight through the wall next to it as though he never been in the room.

"G-guys… Tell me I didn't just—" Alice was left stunned as the lights all turned back on.

"Cool! The lights are back on!"

"Well, I'm going to bed!"

"Night, Alice-nee!"

"Good night."

"Ghosts are too troublesome!"

"Ghosts aren't real."

"Have a good night, Alice."

"I'm so beat!"

"I'm tired!"

"Fun day! Hope tomorrow's just as fun!"

"My eyes got too used to the dark…"

"No more milk before bed… I gotta pee!"

"Guys… Guys!" Alice screamed as the door was slammed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sorry the hiatus ;^; But I'm guessing I got a lot of you with this ;D **

**I wonder what the old Hatter's name was heh**

**Check my profile for the most recent art the most ass-kicking artist made! BlankStray made a scene from chapter 10 (which rocks) kittymg6 made a pic for chapter 9 (which also rocks) GokuderaKyuki and ShadowTanuki both made a group picture (both rock might I add!) :D**


	13. Whose Job is it Anyway?

**AHHHHH! I GOT 200 REVIEWS! OMG OMG OMG! ;A; THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH! I AM SO HAPPY! Thank you to my reviewers who stayed with me and helped me achieve the number! X) you all frigging rock! Extra long chapter dedicated to all my reviewers!**

**:D Ideas provided by PiperDreamer and BlankStray from DA**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 13: Whose Job is it Anyway?**

"Hey… Something's different about today…" Blood murmured as he looked down at his empty plate.

Everyone else was present and accounted for, except for one and so far, there were no food or drinks on the table as opposed to the normal day when they woke up and everything was already prepared.

"Jesus Christ! Where the fuck is my breakfast!?" Black Joker shouted before slamming a fist on the long table. White Joker looked at him with a sigh, "Who are you asking exactly?"

Peter crossed his arms, "Where's Alice?"

"I haven't seen her since last night." Pierce mumbled tiredly.

"That can't be good…" Elliot said worried.

"She's probably just getting a bit more sleep!" Boris nodded his head surely.

"Well, all I know is that I need my breakfast now!" Black Joker screamed again as Vivaldi slapped him upside the head, "What the fuck?"

"I think that's something Alice-nee-sama would do…" She muttered to herself before glaring at Black Joker, "Shut up!" She yelled at him.

"No! You can't tell me to shut up! You're not Hag!" "Oh believe me I can!" The two immediately began arguing as the other kids shook their head at the two.

"Aren't you going to defend him?" Gowland asked White Joker.

The red head snorted, "In a battle he can't win? No way."

"Ugh, why are you all shouting so early in the morning?" Alice groaned trudging herself into the dining room, her face was red, she was still wearing her nightgown, and her eyes looked glassy. "Good morning, Alice." Gray said as he pulled Vivaldi off of Black Joker.

Alice took a head count slowly and tiredly, "Yeah… Sorry that I'm late today guys, I just… Slept in a bit. Breakfast is coming right up." She informed them with a slight smile before she started coughing a bit; this caused the kids looked at her in concern.

"Are you feeling alright?" Boris asked as she nodded, "Of course… Why wouldn't I be?"

The children at the table exchanged glances as Alice left the room and straight into the kitchen.

-.-

"What are you two doing in here?" Alice asked breathlessly as she came into the Blood's office where all the books in the mansion were held. Julius sat in the Mafioso's chair on his desk reading a book, not paying any attention to her.

Ace was on his stomach reading a book as well in the center of the floor, but the second he heard Alice, he looked up. "Reading." He answered with a smile. "I figured that the sign on the door showed something important was in here. So I convinced Julius to sneak in with me. Since there was nothing but books in here… We decided to read."

Alice crossed her arms, "Ace..." She began with a sigh as the boy got off the floor, "Why are you in here though? I didn't think you knew how to read VIP!" Ace grinned at her.

The foreigner glared down at him preparing to scold him and even give him a firm knock on the head, but stopped when she noticed something on his cheek.

"What's that on your cheek, Ace-chan? Is it blood?" Alice said kneeling down to his level, she extended a hand his way but he shook his head, "No… Just jelly, it'll rub right off." He answered back unconcerned.

She sighed, "Here, I'll get it."

"Hey, let go!" Ace protested with a slight pink on his face when Alice grabbed his wrist, "No! Stop!"

"Ace! Hold still so I can wipe the jam off!" Alice persisted, Ace's blush became a bit brighter, "I'll get it myself! No! G-get off!"

The older girl growled, "No! I'm getting it off! Now stay still!" Ace continued struggling against her hold, agitated, Alice finally managed to pin him against her chest. Ace resisted for the first few seconds, before he fell motionless. Triumphant, Alice began wiping off the jam from his cheek. "There! All done!" She released the boy from her hold but the young knight stood still.

"Ace-chan?" Alice questioned out.

Ace finally came to his senses blinking, "… What the hell is wrong with your clock!?" He asked wide eyed.

Alice looked back at him confused, "What?"

The little boy paid her no mind and walked over to Julius who wasn't paying any attention to the duo. "Hey, Julius! Listen to this!" He grabbed the boy by his ponytail and began dragging him off the chair to Alice. "Let go!" Julius demanded irritated before Ace shoved him into Alice's breasts. "Hey!" Alice cried with a blush.

Julius stopped his protest when with wide eyes as he listened intently, "…Your clock… It's… It's beating… Like a drum." Julius acknowledged amazed.

Ace looked up at the girl curiously, "Why?"

She briefly considering telling them the truth, but then she realized that they probably wouldn't understand exactly what a heart was. Bearing in mind how old they were, they probably didn't even know what a foreigner was yet.

"It's because… Well… Erm… My clock is… Uh… Busted. Yeah!" She nervously stated speaking what first came to mind.

Julius and Ace looked at each other before putting their gaze back to hers, "Busted?" They questioned in unison.

Alice nodded, feeling more confident, "Yep. Been like that since birth."

"Seriously!? How is it working!? There's no tick or tock!" Ace excitedly asked, Julius agreed attempting to keep his passive face from showing all his shock, "How are you even alive?"

Alice fought back the twitch that threatened to rise to her eye as she thought of a quick excuse, "Um… The doctor said I'm a special case… Now go play!"

"But we were reading in here until you came." Julius deadpanned.

She grunted, "Well… Go play somewhere else!"

"Yeah… Let's go, Julius…" Ace said, once again dragging the boy by his ponytail.

The brunette had to wipe a bead of sweat that had nervously made its way to forehead. That certainly was a disaster that had just been narrowly avoided.

She couldn't even imagine the hysteria those kids would bring up if they discovered about foreigners, hearts, and the works at such a young age.

-.-

"So… Do you think that really was a clock?" Ace seriously asked as the two of them sat inside the playroom with the other kids.

Julius cocked his head to the side with a blank expression, "I'm not sure… But what else could it have been? Not like Alice is super human… It's impossible to live without a clock after all."

"What are you two germs talking about now? The name 'Alice' has been used far too frequently in your conversation for my liking." Peter crossed his arms as he glared down at them while he approached.

Vivaldi stopped trying to tie down Blood when she realized an investigation was going on, "Yeah, you guys have been talking about Alice-nee-sama since you got up here. What's wrong?"

Ace looked over at Julius to see if he should explain the occurrence to the rest of children. The navy haired boy shrugged him shoulders uncaringly and Ace turned back to them brightly, "We just heard the weirdest sound coming from VIP!" Ace exclaimed.

Blood blinked as he walked over, "What sound? From where?"

"Her clock! It doesn't tick!" He shouted loudly easily gaining attention from everyone else in the room. Soon all of them gathering in a half circle around Julius and Ace in the corner of the room.

"What exactly do you mean?" Gray curious asked.

"Just like I said; it doesn't tick. It makes this weird b-bump sorta noise." He answered thoughtfully thinking back, "It… Was kind of nice." He admitted with a slight blush.

Julius looked at the floor, "She said her clock always made that noise… It can't be healthy."

Elliot put a hand to his mouth with a concerned expression, "Could it be that she's sick…?"

"Could be. She said the doctor told her she was a 'special case'. Whatever that means…" Julius bit his lip in thought.

Peter's eyes widened as they rest of the kids began mumbling their theories on the subject, "W-what did he call her?" He asked Julius horrified. The long haired boy blankly stated back, "Special case."

"Oh, God! Alice is dying!" Peter shouted with clenched fist.

All eyes appeared on him, each with their own signature way of showing worry, shock, and disbelief, "WHAT!?"

Peter nodded with gravely, "When my mom went to the doctor; he said her clock was messed up. Told her she was a 'special case.'"

Everyone waited for him to continue not fully understanding, "What happened afterwards?" Nightmare reluctantly asked fearing the answer.

"A month later… Mom died." He answered out stonily.

Shock fell through their heads as they all began creating chaos, "What!? You're shitting me, right!? Hag's gonna kick the fucking bucket!?" Black Joker's voice asked above everyone else's.

"I knew she wasn't okay!" Vivaldi cried,

"This is why she was all sick looking at breakfast!" Blood declared in realization.

"Nooo! Alice-nee-chan can't die! She can't!" Pierce cried.

"Can all of you shut up! ?" Boris yelled as he pushed Pierce to the floor to cease his shouts. Everyone looked at him in surprised he was the one to say, "This is serious…" He mumbled in embarrassment.

"Yeah, he's right… This is serious. What are we going to do?" Gowland questioned attracting heads his way. "Maybe… We can talk to the clock fixer! He fixes all kinds of clocks! He has to be able to save her!" Nightmare suggested.

Peter shook his head, "It doesn't matter… Doctor said that going to him was futile; he can only fix clocks that come from dead people…"

"Ugh! Then what can we do!?" Boris asked frustrated.

The kids all began mumbling.

White Joker gnawed at his bottom lip, "Maybe… Maybe we can make her last moments comfortable?" He asked them all.

Vivaldi's eyes immediately began to sparkle, "This is perfect!"

"Huh?" Everyone practically drooled out at the suddenly enthusiastic girl. "We can all do Alice-nee-sama's jobs so she doesn't have to stress out about everything!"

"That… Actually makes sense…" Elliot mumbled.

Vivaldi nodded with a grin, "Of course! I know everything about anything that Alice does for this place! In fact, I'll even assign jobs!" From behind her back she pulled out her notepad she had previously used, "This is just working out all too well! Now is the time my studying comes in handy!" She chirped out gleefully while looking through the notes.

"… Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about my suggestion…?" White Joker mumbled as the dark aura of loathing from the rest of kids extended its way over to him.

"You're toast…" Black Joker shook his head in pity.

"Boris and Pierce… You two are going to be the distractions!" She informed them pointing at them strictly.

"Dis-tra-c-tions?" Boris blinked while Pierce cocked his head to the side.

"Yup. You two are small and cute!" Vivaldi squealed at them, "So of course, while we're helping with the jobs around the mansion, we need a cute duo to distract her since the twins will probably be napping! And you two fit the bill!"

Boris grinned, "I'll do my best!" Pierce nodded with determination, "Anything for Alice-nee-chan!"

"So you all know deal! Clean-up, don't make a disaster, don't make her stress and don't let her know what we're doing!" Vivaldi pumped up a fist. "Failure will not be tolerated! Alice-nee-sama's life is on the line after all! We all meet back here an hour before dinner! Now go!"

"Yes, ma'am!" All of the kids except Julius and Peter ran out the play room in an instant.

Vivaldi laughed haughtily, "I can get used to this leader stuff!"

-.-

"Pft. I don't know what VIP gets so stressed for, this dishes stuff is easy." Ace snorted as he continued drying the dishes he was handed.

"Careful…" Julius warned him with a blank stare.

Julius was stuck with washing the dishes, Ace went with drying, and Peter with putting away.

"Don't worry! I'll be extra careful!" Ace chirped flailing his arms around with the plate.

Peter glared at him as he snatched the plate, "Idiot… I have no idea how I got stuck doing work with you…"

Julius sighed, while the two began bickering.

"Hey… Don't you guys ever wonder what VIP hates the most out of everything?" Ace asked after a moment of silence besides the sound of the faucet and clattering glass.

"No…" Julius answered out reluctantly and the White Rabbit kept his leer on the smiling boy who now passed him a glass cup, and despite the response given, the Knight of Hearts continued, "I personally know from firsthand experience… It's animals she hates the most… But not just any animal… Bunnies in particular." He smirked at Peter who crushed the glass in his hands.

"Mazel tov!" Ace smiled,

Peter sneered his way, "Shut up! Because I'm pretty sure one of the top things Alice hates are stupid idiots that never stop smiling!" His words were said through gritted teeth and Ace turned his head to look at him in order to retaliate, but in the process he hit Julius' arm, causing the boy to accidently hit down the stack of unwashed dishes to the side of him.

"Ah!" Julius managed out before everything went crashing to the floor.

_Crunch!_

"What was that?" Alice asked as she looked up from the board game she, Boris and Pierce were playing.

"What was what?" Boris asked nervously.

Alice held a skeptical look, "I heard this crashing noise… Coming from around the dining room area…" She mumbled while preparing to get up.

Boris felt his eyes widen, thinking fast he quickly punched Pierce in the arm.

"Ow!" Pierce yelped at the sudden pain. Alice looked over at him confused and in worry, "What is it, Pierce-chan?"

"My arm… It hurts…" He told her with teary eyes, Alice got back down to the floor, "Here… Let me look at it…" The Cheshire Cat inwardly gave a sigh of relief as the foreigner forgot all about the crash.

-.-

"Heh. I don't know what Alice gets so stressed for, this mopping stuff is easy." Nightmare commented as he, Gray, and Elliot were all cleaning the front of mansion. Gray and Elliot were both helping him.

"Not really, you're just going over the stains." Gray deadpanned as he scrubbed on a stain in the floor harder.

Nightmare twitched, "Not the point!"

Elliot nodded, "You also have to be careful where you step or else you might slip."

"Only an idiot would slip on something like this…" Nightmare proclaimed as he watched Hana-chan slide on the floors happily, it wasn't until he realized that the whale was soaring straight for the podiums by the stairs that had antique like statues on it that his panic rose, "Hey, Gray! Your dolphin is going to crash into those podiums!" He hysterically told the boy who stuck his tongue out, "Hana-chan is a whale!"

"It's all going to fall!" Elliot said wide eyed, "It'll fall on her!" Nightmare warned as he took a step forward, "Ah!" His foot slipped from the wet floor as he flailed his arms to get balance, but in the process he brought Gray and Elliot down with him.

"No!" All three boys immediately went sliding toward the line of podiums that held the statues.

_Crash!_

"Okay… Now I'm positive I heard something…" Alice said as she walked down the hall upstairs, she prepared to walk down the hall that led to stairs in determination.

Pierce and Boris both looked at each other panicked before the Cheshire Cat stepped forward, "Uh, Alice-nee?" Boris called to her, stopping her from walking down the first step.

Alice looked back at the little boy who had an anxious expression, "The twins are crying…" He informed her.

The brunette sighed, "Not again!" She turned around from her original destination and began running down the hall.

The two boys both let breaths out in relief, "This distraction business is getting too hard… We'll have to do something that'll make sure her attention doesn't waver from us…" Boris said as they both ran after her.

Pierce blinked, "Like…?"

"Hm… I have an idea…"

-.-

"Shit. I don't know why Hag goes around like she has a stick up her ass. This cleaning crap is a fucking piece of cake." Black Joker claimed as he laid down on Alice's bed tiredly.

White Joker looked over at him with fire in eyes despite the fact he had a smile on his face, "Hm… I don't know… Maybe because_ I'm _the one doing all the work?"

"Nah. That can't be it." Black Joker yawned as his other half growled, "Get up and actually clean!"

"Okay. Okay. Just because you're lazy and oh-so desperately need help, I'll do it." Black claimed nonchalantly. "Joker, shut up and just stick to cleaning the counter over there." White sighed before he continued cleaning the floor.

Black obeyed and scanned over all the stuff on Alice's countertop. "What the hell is trash? This all looks like it to me." He proclaimed causing White Joker to glare over at him, "How the hell is perfume considered trash!? Hag most likely wants it!"

"But to _me _it's all trash." He whined out.

"Would it be wrong of me to slap you upside the head for being stupid?"

"Would it be wrong of me to slap you upside the head for being stupid?" Black Joker mocked. White Joker scowled at his twin who stuck his tongue out.

"You're real annoying."

"You're really annoying."

Silence folded out between the two after this as Black Joker simply began rearranging the stuff on Alice's counter. "What the fuck?" He cried out in pain as his head was thrust forward after White Joker threw a shoe at his head causing him to topple over on items he organized. All the perfumes went crashing to the floor causing both boys to flinch.

_Crash!_

"Boris! Put down Pierce!" Alice reasoned with the boy as she ran past her room after him. "Help me, Alice-neee!" Pierce cried fearfully as Boris continued running with him over his head. "If you want to win the rat you need to catch me, Alice-nee!" He snickered before he began running faster.

-.-

"… Now I know why Alice-nee is about to die…" Elliot moaned as he sprawled himself out on the floor. "That was fun!" Ace grinned, "My body is aching…" Nightmare sighed. "So much work and all for one person... She's truly amazing to be able to do everything while dying…" Peter nodded while he leaned against the wall.

"Okay. So I've been to all the areas where you guys cleaned…" Vivaldi began as she looked down at her notes, "And you guys stink."

"Can't argue with that." Both Jokers sighed.

Holding up a finger, the young Queen winked, "But! There is still hope! Boris and Pierce are still distracting her so we still have time to make dinner! Come on guys! Let's do this!" Vivaldi hyped.

Everyone gave moans in response though from their tones it was obvious they were going along with it.

"I… Think I'm going to sit this one out." Julius reluctantly sighed with a raised hand.

Vivaldi huffed, "Fine! But if Alice-nee-sama dies because you didn't help then—"

"Fine. I'm in." The navy haired boy crossed his arms, slightly embarrassed by how easily he'd been sucked back in.

The purple haired female grinned once more, "Now come on guys! We can do this!" She exclaimed before hopping out the room.

-.-

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"What did you do to the kitchen!?" Alice screamed as she entered the kitchen over the beeping noise of the fire alarm. Black smoke rose to the top of ceiling above them as the foreigner finally made it downstairs despite Boris' protests.

"Making dinner!" Vivaldi sheepishly stuck her tongue out. "You've been doing so much for us… So we thought we'd help out a bit…" Peter rubbed the back of his head.

"You've all completely destroyed the kitchen!" Alice exclaimed, exasperated as she looked at the mess in front of her. "What makes you say that?" The Jokers asked in unison. Alice looked over at the counter, "That counter's on fire!"

"Yeah. We tried to douse it, but that liquid we dumped on it only made it bigger." Gowland confessed.

Blood put a finger to his chin, "I think it was called Bourbon."

Alice put out the fire with the first non-flammable thing she could find, "There's oil splattered across the ceiling! Flour on the walls! Burnt gunk on the stoves! Even the tiles on the floor are melting!" She screamed at them.

Nightmare scratched his cheek, "We tried to clean up this original mess… But we somehow ended up pouring some cleaner called Vodka on it."

"I had no idea cleaning chemicals were flammable. Good thing that fire-extinguisher was nearby, huh Alice-nee?" Elliot attempted to smile at her.

Alice twitched, "I don't even know what that is!"

"That was cheese." Pierce informed her.

"… You're all trying to kill me…" In an effort to calm herself down she put a hand to her heart and a hand to her head. All the kids looked at her as she swayed with an exhausted expression.

"DON'T DIE!"

All the kids immediately ran up to hug her.

"You can't die, VIP!" Ace exclaimed fearfully.

"I'm sorry for making you run around all day!" Boris cried,

"We're sorry for being such pain in the asses! It's only because we care!" The Joker reasoned while gripping her tighter.

"Please don't die! I'll give you my clock! You saved my life so I'll save yours!" Pierce shouted above their voices.

Alice looked down at them confused, "What?"

"Because your clock… It doesn't tick… We thought you were going to die soon." Blood mumbled, "So in order to make sure your last days were enjoyable… We've been doing your jobs all day." Julius shyly added in.

Alice blushed, "You're all so sweet! But I'm not dying… My clock it works fine. It just isn't making the… Erm… Right noise."

"But this morning! You looked all sick!" Nightmare protested.

"That was my allergic reaction to that muscle relaxer yesterday… I took the pills but it took a couple hours to take effect." She answered with a smile.

All the kids gave breaths of relief as they backed away from her now, "So you're fine?" Elliot questioned.

"I'm perfectly fine. Now go play upstairs; dinner will be a bit late tonight." She sighed as she watched the kids all walk away. Everyone looked at Peter now for a response,

"She's either in denial or trying to comfort us. Mom was the same way." He answered simply.

A majority of them flinched from it but then looked over at Black Joker who has a questionably look on his face; "…Do you think we should just put her out of her misery?"

"GUYS! WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE DISHES!?"

"… Going to sleep without dinner sounds good, right?" Julius asked them.

"Yeah." Was the only reply he received from everyone.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Week of updates! I'm still trying guys ;D**

**If you wanna see an awesome pic of Ace about to chop off that lady's head with his hockey mask.. Check out my profile! Link is on there ;D**

**Also tell me what you thought about this chapter if you'd pleaseee :)**


	14. Kids do the Darnest Things

**Hehe took ideas from PiperDreamer and Aoi Liddell :)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 14: Kids do the Darnest Things**

_Boom!_

"What was that!?" Alice shouted as the whole mansion shook.

It was at least an hour after dinner and she was building blocks with Dee and Dum… Though the explosions were something she should have expected. It still infuriated her to a blood boiling level.

Dee and Dum scowled at how their creation was toppled to the floor and Alice sighed, "You two stay here and keep playing. I'm just going to kill some kids, okay?" She got off the floor and made her way to the staircase… That was completely blown off into nothing but rubble. The brunette nearly caught a heart attack as she looked at the demolished.

At the top of the hallway looking down were Black Joker and White Joker. Both of them had a matching pair of grins on their faces as they looked down, "That was fucking awesome!" Black exclaimed.

"Now all we need are those sheets so we can parachute down!" White Joker nodded, "I got them right here." His counterpart picked up a bundle of white sheets from the floor, "Now let's go before Hag gets her pissed off face here!"

"I'm right here, you brats." Alice hissed, acid practically spewing out of her speech. The two boys looked down at her with fear written on their faces. "What the hell did you do to the staircase!?" Alice shouted enraged.

"We sorta kinda blew it up so we could jump down with—"

"I know what you did! That was rhetorical! When I get my hands on you two…" She growled lowly glaring at them harshly.

The Joker looked at each other, "We'll just run away now."

"Ugh!" Alice screamed as she watched both boys disappear down the hall. "Isn't it a bit too late for them to be destroying the place anyway?" She said to herself as she began walking back to Dee and Dum, before she could, Boris ran up to her with a grin on his face.

"Alice-nee! Can you play the tapes for us again?" He asked her excitedly.

Alice sighed before nodding with a weary smile; Boris took her hand and instantly began dragging her to the room they were usually in to see the event. Elliot sat by the coffee table, Pierce, Vivaldi, Gray, and Nightmare all were sitting in the middle of the floor, Vivaldi, Pierce, and Gray all playing with stuffed animals.

"She's going to play the video!" Boris cheered as they entered. The kids gave Boris an uncaring glance before going back to what they were doing; Alice picked a random tape off the floor and pushed it into the player.

"There," Alice sighed as she prepared to exit, "Hey, Alice-nee-chan…" Elliot called to her, "Yeah?" She asked turning to look at the March Hare who scratched his cheek.

"Don't you think this is table is a bit too long?" As soon as he voiced this question Alice immediately flew to his side to sit next to him with narrowed eyes. Her suddenly motion made him look at her in surprise, "I was just asking!" He defended himself.

"Elliot… Why is there a handsaw behind your back… In your hand?" Alice suspiciously asked him.

He sweated a bit nervously, "Maybe… Because… I sorta kinda already sliced the table in half and the slightly touch to it would cause it to collapse…" As he said this Vivaldi's stuffed animal lightly touched the leg of the table causing the whole thing to topple down in a huge crash.

"Ssshhhh!" Boris hushed them, looking back, "It's getting to the good part!"

"You didn't even press play yet." Nightmare deadpanned. "I know. But still. Shhh!" He ordered again.

"I'm sorry, Alice-nee…" Elliot sadly said causing the foreigner to reassuringly rub his head gently, "Don't worry about it… I mean, it's not like you did it to _all _the tables in the house right?" She chuckled at the idea as she got up and once again left the room. "Not all the tables… But a lot of chairs." Elliot mumbled while watching her go.

"Hey! Alice-nee didn't press play yet!" Boris cried in frustration.

"I'll press it!" Pierce volunteered as Boris sneered, "No!" He slapped Pierce's hand back, "Only Alice-nee can! Don't put your filthy rat paws there! I'll go get her!" Boris proclaimed before getting up and running out.

"… Ouch." Gray commented while petting Hana-chan on the head.

-.-

"Gowland? Whatcha doin'?" Blood asked the boy curiously as he and Julius walked by an open bathroom door. Both boys walked in and closed the door to watch Gowland who was under the sink obviously working on something.

"Well, the bathroom's sink here drips constantly, so I'm going to fix it for Alice-nee-chan." Several clanks were heard from underneath and Julius raised a brow, "Do you know how to fix it?" He questioned blankly

"It can't be hard. Just tighten or loosen some of these thingies 'till it stops." Gowland answered.

Blood put his hands on his knees and peered down to see Gowland's progress, "Uh… I'm pretty sure that's not how you fix a sink." He commented nervously.

Gowland snorted as he used his wrench to twist a pipe, "Hey, calm down, it'll be fi—"

_Screntch!_

The pipe's main piece broke off and instantly, water at a heavy amount began gushing out hard. "Ack! Argh! Make it stop!" Gowland cried has he coughed, his hands moving in an attempt to block the flow of water to no success.

"I hate to say I told you so. But yeah. I told you so." Blood shook his head in pity.

"… You guys are so dead." Julius expressionlessly voiced.

-.-

"Hey, Alice—" Peter opened the door to the foreigner's room expecting to see her, but instead only saw Ace on the other side of the room standing on top of the counter painting the walls.

"Hi, Peter." The brunet greeted not looking back at him.

"What the hell are you doing to Alice's room, you germ!" Peter angrily asked as Ace looked down from the counter he stood on, "Oh. I'm just redecorating." The boy had a bucket of paint sloppily set on the floor as he painted the walls,

"Writing the lies, 'ALICE BELONGS TO ACE' over and over on the walls is not redecorating." The White Rabbit hotly defied while walking over to the bucket of red paint; he picked up the extra brush and immediately began scratching out the young knight's words.

Ace's smile became a pout as he hopped down from the counter, in the process splattering more red paint along the room, "Hey! Don't cross them out!"

"Make me." Peter demanded coldly.

"Fine." Ace flicked some of the paint on his brush at the White Rabbit, getting some on shirt front.

Peter cringed in disgust as he looked down at his ruined clothes; he turned to face the smirking boy and flicked some of his paint on him in a mirror motion.

Ace's head tilted to the side while he brought his smile back to his face pleasantly, "Words can't describe how much I loathe you right now."

"Words can't describe how much I really don't care, because the feeling is very much mutual." Peter stoically replied before both boys engaged in a stare down.

"Alice-nee!" Boris exclaimed sticking his head in the room. "Hey, where's Alice-nee-chan?" He asked looking at the room in awe, "Awesome! You guys are redecorating!" Boris excitedly stated while walking over to the paint.

"See, the kitty has the right idea." Ace cheekily smirked.

Peter growled, "That's because the moron can't read yet!"

"Not true! I bet you can, right Boris…?" Ace trialed off as he looked in the spot the Cheshire Cat once was.

He tilted his head to the side when he realized he was gone. "

What happened to the paint!?" Peter asked surprised.

Ace pouted, "I've been robbed! Not to mention I didn't get to make it to the left side of her room!"

Peter threw his paint brush at the boy's head in response.

-.-

"Boris! Stop it!" Alice ordered anxiously while chasing the little boy who was running down the halls splashing a bright red paint everywhere along the walls, "But I wanna redecorate! These colors are bo-ring!" He replied not slowly down.

Alice groaned, "If you don't stop then I swear when I catch you, I'll—"

"Hey, Alice-nee?"

Gowland's voice came from inside the door besides her causing the foreigner to skid to a stop.

Boris sensing she stopped running after him, immediately went to the wall in front of him and began using the brush to doodle on the dark colored halls.

"Gowland, is this an emergency?" Alice asked impatiently not taking her eyes off of Boris attentively.

Gowland made several grunting noises, "Erm… No...?" He hesitantly answered.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Well, only call me if it is!" As she said this she instantly began running after Boris once again who was throwing out paint as he ran.

"I think this should qualify as an emergency in ten minutes." Gowland nervously rubbed the back of his head. Both he and Blood were standing on top a counter as the water was rapidly rising to about half the size of the counter.

"Hey, where did Julius go?" He asked Blood curiously. The raven haired boy looked down at the water anxiously, "He ran out before the water started rising… But hey, I've been wondering. Do you think if we jumped out that window, we'd survive?" He questioned.

The two boys looked at the window not too far away; it was a bit high but even if Blood jumped, he would be able to make it out.

Gowland snorted, "Only if God was feeling cruel."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… If the fall from the window doesn't kill us, Alice will. And it'll probably hurt a lot more than our bones shattering."

"Eh!? What do you mean 'us'? You caused all of this!" Blood defied now becoming slightly more afraid.

The young marquis shrugged, "And yet here you are, dripping wet and contemplating escaping her in a suicidal approach. Now does that sound like you're innocent?" Gowland cocked an eyebrow at him as the water now touched their feet.

"Oh, God! I'm too young to die! Both by drowning, having all my bones being broken, or by sacrifice to a fiery monster of death and destruction!" The raven haired boy immediately began shouting as Gowland attempted to make it to the window.

-.-

"Now, are you going to tell me where you got the paint or what?" Alice questioned the boy as she dragged him by his tail.

"Owwww… I got it from your room! Owwwww!" He moaned out painfully.

With a sigh, Alice released his tail before kneeling down to his level, "I want you to stop being so reckless, okay? I don't want you to get hurt." She gave the boy a smile that he suddenly found himself flustered at.

"Now go play." She instructed before walking past him to go down the hallway.

"W-wait!" Boris called out,

"Huh?" Alice inquired while looking back at him.

Boris touched his reddening face, "The reason I came upstairs was to ask you if you could press play on the movie! I didn't want anyone else but you to do it!"

Alice first looked at him surprised but then nodded, "Sure… Why not?"

-.-

"See! Your Daddy is a movie star!" Pierce smiled at Vivaldi who looked at the TV in shock.

"T-that man looked like Bloody-chan!" Vivaldi said with wide eyes as the movie came to a close.

Elliot nodded, "Tell me about it... Wait… So that man _wasn't _your Dad?" He questioned the girl in disbelief.

Vivaldi viciously shook her head, "Don't be insane! My Dad isn't that rich looking! That guy on the other hand looked like his pockets where full!" She dreamily stated with her hands on her face, "Alice-nee-sama has all the luck!"

"That guy looked like your younger brother and you aren't the least freaked out about that!?" Nightmare gawked at her.

Vivaldi stuck her tongue out, "Resemblance means nothing in Cloverland. You obviously aren't that smart. But even if what you're suggesting is true… Does that mean Bloody-chan and Alice-nee-sama are fated for each other!" She thought mostly aloud.

"Are you saying those tapes are predictions for the future?" Gray raised a brow at her.

Vivaldi squealed while hopping up and down, "Oh my God! This is so exciting! Me and Alice-nee-sama are going to be in-laws!"

"I wouldn't count on it. Blood has yet to see these tapes." Elliot crossed his arms with a slightly jealous air around him.

"Hey! You just said it yourself! Resemblance means nothing! So Blood and Alice won't be together in the long run!" Nightmare crossly defied. "Magical future seeing tapes? That's a bit ridiculous isn't it Vi-chan?" Gray continued.

Vivaldi ignored them, "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! I need to show Bloody-chan this!" She instantly zoomed off at a hyper speed leaving the boys sitting down mystified.

-.-

"Boys!" Alice shouted as she opened the door to her room where Peter and Ace were throwing her shoes at one another at a deadly rate. Though they were fast, both had yet to hit the other and the instant Alice entered the room they both froze.

"Hey, VIP!" Ace waved at her, earning a glare from Peter.

Alice walked inside her room that was completely trashed. The floors were cluttered in paint and ripped curtains and bed sheets, her bed was basically torn apart, and the walls looked like a monstrosity.

She walked inside silently as she went right between the boys, keeping her head down she made her way to her bed, "You… You guys can get out now." She simply stated.

"Huh? Aren't you going to yell at us like always?" Ace cocked his head to the side. Peter looked at her concerned, "Alice, are you—"

"No. J-just please. Get out. Close the door too please." She ordered, at the end of her sentence both boys heard her speech crack, instantly catching their attention. Both followed her command and exited before lightly closing the door.

-.-

"Bloody-chan! Julius told me you'd be in here!" Vivaldi cheerfully said opening the bathroom door, causing a flood of water to pour out into the hall up to the lavender haired girl's knees. Blood and Gowland were washed out, both gasping for air as they hit the wall in front of them.

"Never… Again." Blood wiped his face in between pants of air. "Oh, air… How I missed you!" Gowland said holding his throat before he began coughing viscously once again. "Okay, boys! I need you guys for a sec—"

Before she finished both boys were on their feet and already running down the hall.

"—ond." She finished with a sigh.

"Come on, we can hide in this room!" Blood urged Gowland as they ran down the hall.

"Wait… I think we lost her though." Gowland sighed as he collapsed in the middle of the hall breathing heavily. "I swear that stupid girl will probably be an executioner when she grows up." Blood scowled holding his chest.

"At least we both got dry from running." Gowland shrugged while pulling on his pajamas.

Blood nodded in response as both boys suddenly heard someone sniffling. "You hear that?" Blood questioned Gowland quietly, "Sssh…" The older boy hushed as they both tried listening more intently. It was someone crying, and it was from the door in front of them.

"Isn't that Alice's room?" Gowland whispered as Blood cracked opened the door a bit. "Yeah, but the twins are sleeping so who's…" Both boys peered in from the crack to gaze into the room. They both gave a slight gasp as they saw Alice on her bed hugging her pillow close to her chest as she wept continuously and hard. "Crying…?" He finished with a frown as he pulled away from the door.

"I'm not going in." Gowland rose his hands up in defense, the young mafia boss twitched, "Rock-paper-scissors then." He said firmly.

The two boys put their hands out in front of them and played a quick game. Gowland snickered as he pulled away his scissors and Blood paled when he pulled away his paper. Sighing, the raven haired boy quietly entered the older girl's room.

"Alice-nee-chan?" He voiced out carefully approaching the bed. Alice widened her eyes as she wiped the tears away from her eyes, she put the pillow back in place and turned to face the boy nervously, "B-Blood! I-is something wrong?" She asked him.

Blood shook his head, "No. I wanted to ask you that question though." He took a seat next to her on the bed with a frown on his face.

"I-I… W-well…" Alice looked to the floor with guilty eyes, "I'm just a little frustrated, I guess."

"Frustrated? Why?" He questioned as she sighed heavily, "Just with everything! How all you kids act… It's like you all…" She wiped her eyes once more as tears began filling them up, "Hate me. I mean, every time I tell you guys to do one thing or another, you either completely ignore me do the total opposite and I honestly have no idea on what to do. You're all so different than before." She explained sadly. "My little sister hates me. So I guess I should have expected as much. I'm just not cut out for this babysitting stuff."

Blood moved his way a bit closer to her, "Maybe you need a day off, you know… Spend a day with your friends, family… Lover?" He tried out.

Alice looked at him with a sad smile, "Blood-chan, I don't have a lover."

"None?" Blood blinked up at her in surprise.

She nodded, "None. Boys never really like me like that… Not for the reasons I want anyways. Last time I meddled with romance, I just ended up getting hurt."

Blood pouted with a cross of his arms, "But I like you!" His little confession made Alice blush slightly,

"I thought you didn't like girls." She inquired weakly.

The Hatter nodded, "I don't. But you're not a girl." He firmly declared and Alice looked at him confused, "Really? What am I then?"

"You're a lady." Blood smiled at her happily.

Alice felt her blush get a bit darker as she turned away, "Blood-chan… Thanks. But I don't think any other guy really wants to spend the rest of their life with me… I think something may be wrong with me." She bitterly smiled at the floor.

"Huh? But don't you want to get married?" He asked while hopping off the bed.

The foreigner shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe one day, if I find the right guy."

Blood grinned, "Well, then I guess it's settled!" Alice turned to look at him confused once again.

"What?"

"When I grow up, I'm going to marry you!" He said sweetly.

Before Alice could respond, the door slammed opened as all the kids came pouring to the floor, "No! She isn't!" Peter snarled getting his way out the doggy pile, "Alice deserves better! She's going to marry me when I grow up!" Peter proclaimed running up to Alice and hugging her arm protectively, he gave Blood a harsh glare.

"I wanted to marry Alice when I got older!" Boris exclaimed with a grin as he hopped on her lap. "Right, Alice-nee?" He nuzzled his head against her stomach affectionately. "I—"

"If you know how to read, then check out her back and these walls. VIP's already taken." Ace smirked sitting to Alice's other side and leaning his head on her body. Alice blushed, as Pierce hugged her leg, "No! You're going to marry me right?" He sweetly asked her.

"I was hoping she'd marry me." Elliot shyly stated. "Haha! I have to laugh at how fucking stupid you kids are! Hag is mine!" Black Joker said going behind her and wrapping his hands around her and leaning his head on one of her shoulders, "We're two faces on the same card. Fix your grammar, Hag is _ours_." White Joker corrected with a smile as he mirrored his counterpart's actions on Alice's other shoulder.

"You can take what's already owned. Alice belongs to me and I belong to her." Nightmare commented. "Then I guess I have to steal… Alice you'll marry me when I'm older right?" Gray questioned her with a smile.

Julius took a seat next to Ace, "I think Alice doesn't want any of you. But I do hope she'll marry me." He managed out red faced.

Alice leaned to the side beginning to lose her balance as Vivaldi squealed, "Alice-nee-sama! Can I please be the maid of honor at yours and Bloody-chan's wedding! Please! Please! Please!"

"I wanna be the best man!" Gowland called out and both he and Vivaldi high fived each other with grins.

"Guys, I'm not getting married." Alice said gently still blushing madly,

"Huh? But you said one day!" Peter defied.

Boris nodded with a pout, "Yeah! You said!"

The brunette forced herself to look away from all their heartbroken faces, "Yes, yes, I did, but I said _maybe _one day. I mean, only if I find the right guy and so far, it isn't looking—"

"I'll be your right guy!" They all shouted in unison.

Alice felt her eyes widen in shock at how strongly they all watched at her,

"We'll stop being so bad for you!" The Jokers exclaimed, "I'll get stronger for you!" Pierce proclaimed, "I'll stop being so reckless! Whatever that means…" Boris pitched, "I'll act however you want!" Ace threw in, "No! I'll act however she wants!" Elliot joined the shouting,

"Guys! Guys!" Alice attempted to calm them down as they all began screaming what they'd do for her.

"Guys! Please!" She yelled exhausted causing everyone to stop their arguing and looked at her confused, "It's late. You should all go to sleep…" She smiled at them all,

"Aw…" Most of them began to whine as she stood up, "Yeah, come on, everyone out and go to bed, please."

Reluctantly, all of them got up and began walking out her room.

"I think I hear the twins crying…" She heard one of them comment as they filed out. Sighing, Alice began walking out with them to appease the two toddlers.

-.-

Alice groaned in her sleep. Suddenly… It felt as though there was a lot of weight on her, this confused her a bit. She only remembered going to sleep with Dee and Dum in her hands. Tiredly, she rose her head up and opened her eyes to the darkness in her room.

From what her eyes could make out, Pierce and Boris were both sleeping on her stomach about to fall off, on her right side, Peter, Ace, Vivaldi, Blood and Elliot were all using her body as a pillow while sleeping horizontally, to her left, Gray, Julius, Nightmare, and Gowland were doing the same and the Jokers were both sleeping by her legs peacefully.

Realizing they all snuck into her bed, Alice gave a sigh as she tried to adjust her position without waking anyone up.

"So you're up too?" Julius' voice questioned her through the dark.

Alice simply kept staring at the ceiling, "Yep. So when did they decide to sneak inside my bed?"

First the boy was silent in the dark that Alice assumed that he had fallen asleep faster than expected, but then he spoke up, "… When you sent us to bed, Ace kept bragging about how you were his. The Jokers got mad and started saying you loved them more. So then, Peter shouted at them and said to prove that you loved him the most he was going to sleep with you. Everyone disagreed but he did it anyways. Then the Jokers said 'If the dumb rabbit can do it. We can too!' after that Ace said the same… And then Boris… Then Blood… Then Vivaldi said it could be a sleepover. So everyone decided to just come in."

Alice could only roll her eyes, but that's when realization struck her, "You decided to follow them? That's a shock."

"I-I… I couldn't let them do bad things to you while you slept,"

Alice could practically see the blush in his speech that she gave a slight giggle, "I'm just teasing you." She whispered to him in the dark. The boy gave a grunt, "I'm going back to sleep…" He mumbled.

"Sweet dreams, Julius." She murmured afterwards, though she couldn't find herself to sleep.

"So Julius is asleep?" Ace's voice snickered through after a few moments of silence.

"I guess he is." Alice answered unhelpfully.

The Knight sat up to look at Alice's silhouette on the bed. "Sorry for making you cry, VIP." He apologized simply.

Alice blushed in the dark, "I… It… It wasn't your fault." She answered happy her face wasn't visible.

"I guess."

Silence once again strung through them as Ace continued staring at her. "Is… Something wrong?" She questioned him through the dark.

"I was just wondering… Can I listen to your clock again? Please? It was so strange… I want to hear it again."

Before Alice could respond Ace already moved Pierce and Boris to his sleeping spot and laid on Alice's stomach, "Eep!" Alice managed to catch herself while Ace pushed his head in her chest. "It's so foreign… But I love the sound… You're real lucky." He claimed.

"How so?" Alice questioned.

"Unlike my clock… Yours is different, not something you find every day. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was irreplaceable." He softly answered. Alice almost rolled her eyes in irony as she freed one of her hands from holding the twins, lightly; she began stroking Ace's hair,

"Did you know you have soft hair Ace?" She once again asked him, but her only response was his deep breathing.

Alice would have giggled, but not wanting to disturb anyone's sleep she simply closed her eyes and attempted to follow the kids' examples for once.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Okay. Next chapter marks the end. Are you all ready ;^; because I'm not! D':**

**So I'm pretty sure you all know how the beginning of next chapter will be lawl.**

**I have awesome pics! Baby twins, a colored pic of Alice in Childhood Wonder, and Peter at the beach! Links on my profile as always ;)**


	15. Truth is Worser than Fiction

**I CAN'T BELIEVE I MADE IT THIS FAR! ;A; THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! FOR THE REVIEWS, SUPPORT, AND JUST READING SO I COULD MANAGE IT THIS FAR! ;A; You guys pwn! For that… An extra long chapter :3**

**Ideas by PiperDreamer ;)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 15: Truth is Worser than Fiction.**

Alice groaned as she stirred awake from her sleep. Unlike before she when she had went to bed, there was suddenly a huge weight over her body. Peeking her eyes open, she squinted at the sudden light. With a breath, she looked down at her stomach to see what was pressing her down. Ace now as an adult laid down with his face snuggled in her chest with his arms wrapped around her waist. Blushing heavily with wide eyes she looked down at where the other children once were. Now, instead of children her eyes gazed upon all of them as adults…

"AH! GET OFF OF ME YOU PERVERTS!" Alice cried struggling to move. "Wah!?" All the role holders immediately jumped out their sleep, but in the process all of them began tangled in the sheets and ended up falling off the bed. Alice fell to her right, and slammed right down on top of Elliot, who was on top of Blood. "Lemme go you pervert!" She shouted loudly slapping her hands around vigorously to escape his hold. She stood to her feet and attempted to run to the door, accidently stepping on Dee's hand, and Peter's ears. Once she made it to the door, she held her heart as she looked at all the moaning and frantic adults.

Her blush grew as everyone stood to their feet alarmed, "What!? How the hell!?" Boris looked down at his now incredibly small pajamas that were stretching its way off of him. "Shit! Come on, White!" Black Joker cursed as he ran out past Alice with his counterpart in tow as both covered themselves from their ripping pajamas.

"Ugh… Where am I?" Peter asked irritated, rubbing his head as he looked around. He cringed in disgust at all the role holders that were now experiencing a wardrobe malfunction; he then turned to look at Alice who was giving them all a look of surprise as though she nearly suffered a heart attack. "Alice!" He gushed happily as he prepared to spring at her. Then second he put on foot forward, his PJ bottoms gave a rip causing Alice to shout at him, "Don't touch me, you pervert!" Peter staggered on his feet as he noticed every moment he made, only ripped apart his clothes further. "Go to the Castle and put on proper clothes you idiot!" She screamed punching him towards the door.

Blood grunted before he ran out the room covering himself with a harsh glare ahead of himself. Elliot blushed at Alice attempting as little eye contact as possible but followed right after. Vivaldi yawned as she woke up, "It's too noisy." Realizing her surroundings weren't as they were before she slept she glared at all the men she saw, "Get out of our room!" She shouted enraged. Boris ran out covering his body, "With pleasure!" Now noticing it wasn't her room, Vivaldi gave a groan of frustration before getting out.

The dormouse still slept peacefully on the floor in his ripped clothes oblivious as Gowland began to stir in his sleep, "What's going on?" Gowland yawned tiredly as he woke up to all the chaos. "You're clothes are ripping off that's what! Put something on! My eyes!" Alice covered her eyes with a growing blush. Gowland ran out the second Alice began throwing projectiles his way; next she began throwing things at the Clover Tower residents. This caused Julius, Gray, and Nightmare to all wake up tangled up in the same sheet. They all blushed heavily as they frantically tried to rip through it. Julius stomped out, Nightmare stumbled out, and Gray sprinted while mumbling apologies to Alice quickly. Dee and Dum both woke up naked, only covered by the sheets they were wrapped in, confused and distorted they held their heads as both were hit in the head with perfume bottles.

"Ow! Onee-san!" They cried in pain as they got out the room past her dragging the sheets that were with them as they held their heads from getting hit more.

"Huh? What's happening in here? Oh. Hi Alice!" Ace sleepily stated as he woke up from the bed. Alice glared at him realizing his pajamas were as ripped as everyone else's and getting worse by the second. "Get out!" She screamed. Ace blinked and took a look at his surroundings, "Wait. This isn't my room. How'd I get here?" He mumbled thoughtfully putting a hand to chin ripping his PJ's more than before, "And how'd I get in these pajamas?" He cluelessly asked. Alice turned on her heel and simply ran out the room holding her reddening face,

As she ran down the Hatter mansion she couldn't help but sigh, "They're back to normal…"

-.-

"That's the last of it…" Alice sighed as she got off of her knees from sweeping up the perfume glass she had thrown in her room. Her room looked perfect… Except for the barren counters, the paint splattered floors and walls, ripped curtains, and bed sheets. She exhaled deeply as she began walking down stairs. She hadn't seen any of the now adult role holders since the clothing incident in the morning. Typically, she wanted to avoid Blood the most because of the damage the mansion had.

"Alice!" "Onee-san!"

Alice turned around silently cursing that she had gotten caught right before she escaped through the gates. Elliot and the twins, still as adults ran to her now in their default clothes with frantic expressions on their faces. Alice managed a nervous smile, "Hi Elliot... Dee… Dum…"

"Yeah… I just wanted to ask. What the hell happened!? I could have sworn we were just at the circus! Next thing I know, I'm waking up in kids pajamas that can barely fit me!" Elliot shouted.

Alice flinched away blushing, "I… Erm…" Her mind raced as she thought of whether or not to tell them.

Dee nodded, "Yeah! Except we weren't wearing pajamas…"

"Bed sheets would be more fitting." Dum deadpanned.

Alice sighed as looked at all their faces, "Guys. I have to go now." She curtly turned around only to bump right into Blood's fully suited chest. The Mafioso grabbed her wrists and locked eyes with her seriously, "You're not going anywhere. Not until I get some explanations."

Alice blushed with a frown as she turned her head away from his gaze stubbornly, "Explanations for what?"

The raven haired man growled lowly before using his free hand to turn her head back to his by her chin, "I don't know. Perhaps an explanation why nearly every room in my home is trashed, all of my priceless antiques are destroyed, the bathroom pipes all have experienced massive water damage, why there's gaping hole in the ceiling of my ruined kitchen, all of my chairs legs have been sliced down and over half of my staff has barricaded themselves in the basement to the point of having nervous break downs?"

Alice sighed, "Just let me go… I don't think you'll believe me anyway." She simply stated as she pulled away from his grasp. Blood folded his arms over his chest, his glare on her still standing, "Try me." Alice took a look at his face and then turned to the three spectators who all were looking at her expectantly. Taking in a deep breath as looking down at her apron with a blush,

"Well… After you jumped in front of me and took the hit from the whip Joker tried to throw at me… Something sorta kinda happened..." She mumbled.

"Can you elaborate on what 'sorta kinda' happened'?" Dee blandly asked. "Because that doesn't explain why we all woke up in one bed with other scantily clad men… Unless you drugged us and have some weird fetish." Dum suggested with a shrug.

"Shut up and let her continue." Elliot grumpily ordered, "Alice wouldn't do something like that you perverted kids… Go on, Alice." He finished gently.

Alice blushed harder as she clutched her skirt tighter, finally finding the courage to speak up, "The whip made this weird light surround Blood and Joker! And when the light faded, Blood and Joker both got turned into little 8 year old kids!" She said looking at them determined. Blood's eyes got wide in shock as Elliot and the twins gaped at her. "Not only that! All the other role holders including you three changed to kids! Well Dee and Dum were babies… But since I wasn't sure on what happened… I kinda brought you guys to the mansion. Don't get me wrong, you guys were cute kids. But everything you guys touched got destroyed! Either intentionally or accidently… Mostly intentionally though. I swear! I was trying to stop you all! But 15 kids were too much for me." She sighed out finishing exhausted.

"W-we were babies?" Dee asked horrified as he pointed at him and his twin. Dum shared the same look of embarrassment, "D-does that mean you changed our diapers!?" Alice blushed before nodding slowly and confirming their dread. "Oh, no …" Both hung their heads as several scenarios played through their heads.

Blood repeated her head notion with a calm expression on his face, "Well, now that I know what happened, I can properly send out bills."

"What bills?" Elliot turned to him confused. Blood crossed his arms, "The bills for property damage."

Elliot gawked at him, "But Blood, that's not fair! Alice was actively trying to stop us all from destroying the mansion!"

Blood shrugged his shoulders uncaringly, "Yes, I know. That is the reason why she is exempt. For the rest of the role holders… The starting minimum is 5,000 dollars."

"WHAT!?" Dee and Dum shouted in shock as they watched Blood walk to the back of the mansion to the garden.

"Alice, you're lucky that he's not charging you!" Elliot groaned in frustration when the man was out of ear shot.

Alice breathed a sigh of relief, "I guess. But I'm just glad that he took it better than I expected! I could have sworn he'd be screaming, raving and basically killing everyone and anyone in his path!"

Elliot gave Alice a small smile, "You really don't give Blood enough credit—"

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK HAPPENED TO MY ROSE GARDEN!?"

The whole mansion shook from the shout as gun shots filled the air one after another. "Yeah, guys… I'll be back later… Or never… I think I have to run away now." Alice gave a panicked smiled at the Tweedles and Elliot who all shared a look of fear before Alice ran out the gates faster than they ever expected,

"Boss sounds mad." Dum cringed as sound of bullets being fired seemingly got closer. "Alice better run like hell." Elliot worriedly stated. "I think we should too." Dee began as he prepared to run forward, but the sound of a gun being loaded stopped his advances.

"Where. Is. Alice?" Blood sneered out as the three men reluctantly turned around to their machine gun wielding Boss.

-.-

"I think I ran enough…" Alice panted as she finished running, "But it looks like I ended up way farther than I intended…" She sighed while she looked up at the Amusement Park entrance. "Since I'm here… I might as well see how they're all doing…" She murmured to herself as she made her way in.

Workers now scurried around back and forth with several tools in their arms frantically and Alice watched them curiously as she continued walking around.

"Alice!" She heard name being called. Turning her head around she saw Boris run up to her with a frown on his face. "Hey." Alice greeted him with a slight wave and an anxious smile. The Cheshire Cat's frown deepened as he returned the greeting, "Yeah, hey."

Alice rocked on her feet as she looked to the floor, "So… How's it going…?" She tried awkwardly. Boris folded his arms over his chest as he looked down at the brunette, "You already know what I'm going to ask huh?"

"Pretty much." She answered back simply. Boris chuckled at her blushing face as he took her hand in his, "I'm pretty sure the explanation isn't that bad. Is it?"

The foreigner let out a breath as she looked up at him, "It's bad enough that I'm only willing to say it once. So can I say it with you, Pierce and Gowland please?" She questioned him. Boris shrugged, "That big a news, eh? Well… The Old Man is currently working on a new ride he was inspired to make this morning and the rat—"

"Alice!" Pierce smiled as he suddenly gave the foreigner a hug from behind causing her to let go of Boris' hand. Pierce wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled his face into her neck, "I missed you!" He cheerfully stated making the brunette blush.

Boris put up his gun with a narrowed eye, "Get off of her, rat." He hissed.

Alice sighed at the two began arguing. "Shut up!" She shouted in aggravation.

"Are you guys five years old or what?" She questioned blankly, inwardly sighing at the irony of her question.

Both young men scowled and said low apologies.

"Can you explain why I woke up in the mansion Alice? You seem like you knew what was going on!" Pierce exclaimed brightly as he turned his face to hers. Alice opened her mouth to speak but Boris beat her to it,

"She _was _going to explain, but you interrupted, dumb rat… Now come on Alice, let's go see the Old Man." Boris irritably stated before he took Alice's hand once again and began walking. Pierce whined as he ran to catch up to the pair.

"So this is it…?" Alice cocked her head to the side as they made it to a huge white tent with many cautionary signs plastered on it. She flinched as she heard drills and electrical appliances from instead go off. Lazily Boris sighed as he dropped her hand, "Here we are…"

Pierce leaned over to whisper in Alice's ear as they made it to the construction site, "He's been working on it all morning… He said he refused to let anyone know what it is until it's finished…"

She nodded in understanding as suddenly all the tools became silent. The three watched as Gowland appeared from under the tent with dirt smudges all over him. Boris sighed and Alice and Pierce watched him with wide eyes. "Oh! Alice came by! Perfect timing too!" He grinned as he walked over to them.

"Hi, Gowland…" Alice nodded as she watched him,

"I just finished the new ride! Do you kids want to check it out?" He questioned the three happily. "What's the ride?" Alice suspiciously asked.

"Is it a roller coaster?" Pierce meekly asked. "Or a haunted house?" Boris arched a brow. Gowland shook his head with a broad smile, "Neither!" As he said this, tent went falling from the floor revealing what looked to be an incredibly high stair case.

Boris slid a palm to his face, "Dare I ask what that is old man?" Alice and Pierce looked up at it in amazement and confusion.

Gowland nodded proudly, "It's a ride where you strap people onto a chair and then you throw them down this stairs like contraption! I was inspired to make it after that little… Incident this morning…" He sheepishly said the last part as Alice, Boris, and Pierce blushed lightly.

Didn't he make that up when he was a kid…? She chuckled in her head as she thought back. "So… About that incident. Will you explain it now Alice?" Boris asked knocking her out her day dream.

Alice blinked as she put a finger to her cheek, "I don't know where to start…" She sighed as the three of them watched her anxiously, "But if you all really need to know…" She took in a breath, "At the circus an incident happened… Said incident just so happened to make all of the role holders turn into children. I took care of you all while you were kids and this morning you all turned to normal." Alice shrugged leaving out as many details as possible.

Gowland, Pierce, and Boris all looked at her dumbfounded,

"What?" Boris deadpanned. "You're joking right Alice?" Gowland asked hopefully. "Nooo! I turned into a child!" Pierce cried as Alice watched them all begin freaking out.

"That's crazy!" "Oh my God…" "That's so embarrassing! Ugh!"

"Calm down! You guys weren't that much trouble…" Alice lied through her teeth, as they all stopped and stared at her, "I mean _sure _Pierce was annoyingly clingy… Gowland was a total bully… And Boris annoyed the living hell out of me… But I mean you weren't bad! Anyways, I seriously need to go…"

As she said this she turned on her heel and instantly began running out the park. "Haha, she said you annoyed her." Pierce snickered as Boris pushed him to the floor and aimed his gun at the fallen dormouse.

-.-

Alice made her way into Clover Tower anxiously. She already settled on not telling anyone else about the incident on her way back from the Amusement Park. She knew this would actually probably end up saving her and everyone else a lot of stress.

"Nightmare-sama, please! We're overflowing with paper work for what looks to be weeks! We need you to help!"

Alice opened the door to Nightmare's office and watched as Nightmare stood on top of the book shelf huddled in the corner of the huge office. "You can all manage without me!" He whined defiantly.

Gray stood at the base of the bookshelf obviously exhausted, his hands filled with nothing but thick stacks of paper. "Nightmare-sama…"

"Here let me take some of those." Alice sighed as she took some of the papers from the lizard's grasp.

"I need a break for once!" Nightmare exclaimed. Alice glared up at him, "As if you didn't have enough of a break for weeks. Now get down from there." She sternly voiced.

"Yes ma'am…" Nightmare sulked as he made his way down.

Gray looked at the two confused, "What?"

"And stand straighter. You're slouching." Alice narrowed her eyes at the incubus who complied immediately and anxiously, "Now go do your paperwork." She firmly ordered as the silver haired man sulked before once again listening. He grudgingly took the papers out of Gray's hands and sat to his desk with them.

"Alice is so cruel!" He complained as he smacked his forehead on the papers.

"Don't move from there until you're finished." She commanded before she turned around from him and to Gray, "Hi, Gray…" Alice smiled lightly at the man who blankly watched her, "… Would it be best if I didn't ask why that just happened?"

"A little…"

"Or why I woke up this morning in the Hatter mansion in kid's clothes…?"

"Just a bit…"

"Or why suddenly the Tower's work has been backed up as though we've been avoiding it for weeks on end?"

"It'd make my life a lot easier…"

The bluenette looked down at the brunette with a sigh, "Just as long as nothing life altering happened, I'm positive that I can trust you Alice." Alice rubbed the back of her head, "Nothing life altering for you all at the very least…" She mumbled sheepishly. "I on the other hand might need some therapy…"

"So… How was the circus?" Gray questioned as both walked out Nightmare's office. "Eventful to say the very least…" Teal eyes looked to the floor embarrassed as a blush covered her cheeks. Gray couldn't help but cock his head to the side at such a reaction, "I take it you had a run in with the Jokers huh?"

Alice couldn't help but release a breath, "Yeah, but it seemed like after that they kept running into me in the most explosive ways." She said, remembering back on how troublesome the duo had been with a cringe, "But Gray, I've been wondering…" Alice said as they continued their way down the hall.

"Hm…?" He looked over at her curiously.

"Has anyone ever told you'd make a wonderful edition to their family?" Alice questioned thinking back on how well behaved he had been as a child. The question though immediately brought a bright blush to his cheeks as he looked at Alice obviously flustered, "W-what?" He asked wanting to make sure he heard right.

His expression made Alice widen her eyes as she realized how the double meaning of her words could have been misunderstood "No! That's not what I—" Before she could finish she suddenly felt something touch her leg, surprised she looked down and saw a cat. Turning slightly blue she breathed a sigh of relief, "Whose cat is that…?" She questioned out as Gray picked it up in his arms.

"Mine… I found it on my way back from the Mansion this morning. He's been spending a remarkable amount of time in Julius' room though… Poor Kitty." The bluenette sighed in sympathy as he pet the cat on the head. "Oh! I forgot about Julius!" Alice mentally smacked herself, "I'll go see him now. Nice talking to you Gray." Alice waved at him before she dashed down the hall towards the mortician's office.

-.-

"Knock, knock." Alice smiled brightly as she entered his office.

Julius looked up from the clock he was working on with huge scowl, "Oh. I thought you were Ace." He said simply before he returned to his clock. Alice took a look at how the Knight's mask and bloody cloak was still on the floor as it had been when she originally came to get them. "He hasn't been here I'd assume?" Alice asked guiltily.

Her tone of voice caught the Clock Fixer's attention as he looked up at her through his glasses, "No…"

"Oh, I guess that explains why he just dropped his cloak here." Alice shook off as took a seat next to him to watch him fix the broken clock. "You do realize that I want an explanation, right?" Julius questioned as silence reigned over the two. His words brought a twitch to her eye and a knot in her stomach, "Santa will be giving a lot of people that this Christmas…" She mumbled sarcastically,

"Would a coffee work as one?" Alice attempted helplessly.

Julius narrowed his eyes at her, "Not really."

The foreigner sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I have no words to explain anything. I'm just as confused as you on the situation."

"You're a horrible liar."

Alice's eyes widened as she watched the mortician open a drawer in his desk. He took out a folded sheet of paper and handed to it to the curious brunette with a blank expression. "Open that." He commanded as she did so.

Her head unknowingly turned to the side as she read what was on it. "Explosion plans…? What…?" She squinted her eyes as he took the paper back.

"I found that in my ripped PJ pants this morning while I made it back here. There were more that basically talked about blowing up various objects, having alibis, and just committing overall crimes."

"Erm… I know for a fact that I have no idea what that even means." Alice truthfully defended herself, "You were one of the good kids after all." She said as a reflex while she got up and walked to the front of his desk.

Julius looked at her confused, "Good kid?"

"I… Uh…" Alice searched her head for a cover up when suddenly the door burst open.

"Told you she'd be here." Ace smiled from behind Peter who had kicked down the door. The second he spotted Alice, his determined eyes immediately turned into live hearts that bounced on her form. "Alice!" He exclaimed as he bone rushed his way to her. He enveloped her in a tight hug that made her gasp for air. At first, the foreigner prepared to hit him, but then the image of him as a child blocked her thoughts preventing her from doing so.

Ace entered the room smiling hugely, "Hi, Alice! Hey, Julius! Long time no strip!" His joke made Julius face palm himself at the memory of what happened in the morning. "Yeah. I was just asking Alice about all of that." He stated.

"Get. Off. Me." Alice seethed as he released her with a pout.

"So how's life, Alice?" Ace questioned with a grin.

Alice sighed, "You guys really wanna know what happened this morning huh…?"

"Not really." "Yes." "Sure!"

"Two out of three is good enough." Julius claimed before he took his glasses off and watched the foreigner who sweated anxiously,

"Well…" She played with her fingers unable to look any of them in the face, "The circus turned all of the role holders into kids. And I got stuck babysitting…" She said awkwardly. "Peter and Ace were seven… And Julius was ten, I believe. Don't get me wrong. You were all cute kids and all… But I really, really, _really _wanted to toss Ace out a window."

"That explains it." Julius voiced out first as he instantly began ripping apart the note he had let Alice read.

Alice looked at him confused as Peter looked to the floor sadly and quietly and Ace laughed, "Haha! I really hope I wasn't too much for you to handle Alice!"

Alice glared over him, "Oh, believe me. You were."

"So I take that you spanked me then." He smirked causing Alice to blush, "N-no!"

"I didn't know Alice was into that kind of stuff… She's pretty kinky then." The Knight inquired as Alice huffed, "I'm happy I didn't… In between you constantly belittling me and just being flat out rude I just wanted you far away."

"Aw~ Come on. One kid had to have been worser than me!"

"Worser isn't a word!"

"I'm just trying to help!"

"That doesn't help."

Ace sauntered over to her and brought his head down to her ears, "Maybe this will…" He whispered, "You'll always be my Very Important Person." He finished as Alice turned red, "Whatever!" She exclaimed pulling away from him before he began laughing.

"I take it the other kids besides me… Most likely the morons of the group were constantly breaking things huh?" Julius questioned stoically as he began working on another clock.

Alice nodded, "How'd you know?"

"Hm."

"I'll take a wild guess and say that I was the best behaved!" Ace grinned while Alice glared at him, "You couldn't be any more wrong…"

"Enough talking. Ace, don't you have to go now." Julius narrowed his eyes at the knight who widened his eyes, "Oh… Yeah, you're right. See you guys later!" He exclaimed as he swiftly picked up his fallen mask and cloak from the ground before sprinting out the room.

"You two, out. I'm trying to work. I'm backed up on clocks for weeks on end. It'll take me forever to catch up, I can't afford distractions." Julius told them.

Alice pouted, "Hey! You can't just—"

"_Please_."

Folding her arms over her chest, she and Peter made their way out the room. Once out in the hall, the brunette sighed as she looked over at the White Rabbit who had been silent a majority of the time, seeing his sad face made her flinch, "Peter…?" She questioned out as he snapped out his daze, "Huh?"

"If it helps any… You weren't all that bad…" Alice admitted as they continued walking down the hall.

"Oh… That's good." Peter awkwardly stated with a small apprehensive smile.

Nervously, Alice took hold of his hand, "Peter, I need to tell you something…" She began, instinctively the White Rabbit bent down to hear her words, but was stifled with shock as the girl planted a kiss on his cheek,

Alice blushed as she pulled away, "Peter… I know what happened to you when you were younger and all…" She began stiffly, "But I don't break promises. And what I told you as a child still stands. I… Well… Even though I won't leave you, I don't want to advance our relationship as anything more than friends at the moment, okay?"

"Oh, Alice!" Peter gushed happily before he hugged her, "I knew you loved me! I knew it! I knew it!" He said rubbing his face into her hair. Alice struggled against his grip still red faced, "Not love! I… I just… Get off! I liked you better when you were younger!" She exclaimed as she hit him on the head.

"That hurts… But I'm glad…" Peter smiled softly as he rubbed his head, "For Alice to go from never liking me… To even considering each us friends is a start." He hyped as Alice blushed, "Whatever. Don't you have to go to the Castle now or something?" She questioned looking off from his gaze. "I like bunnies who work hard... Remember?" She asked with a smile to her face causing the White Rabbit to perk up,

"Of course." He grinned cheerfully at her before he turned to run down the hall. "I'll see you later, Alice!" He happily said with a wave.

Alice rolled her eyes, barely returning the wave all the while inwardly sulking at missing how he'd been when he was a child before she began walking to her room.

"Onee-san!"

Alice turned around and saw the twins as children running towards her down the hall. Both caught her arms frantically as she looked down at them confused, "What's wrong guys…?" She questioned nervously.

"It's Boss!" Dee began eyes wide with fear. "He's on a rampage!" Dum nodded.

Alice's heart sped up fearfully, "Huh!?"

"Boss wants you back at the mansion now! He said he'll kill everyone in the mansion until he sees you!" They exclaimed.

Alice cringed, "You guys are joking right—"

"We wish we were! Boss seemed pretty… Upset when you ran away." They reluctantly voiced as they tugged her arms forward, "So let's go!"

The brunette sighed as she allowed herself to be pulled ahead.

-.-

"Boss! We got Onee-san!" The twins grinned as they brought the shaky foreigner inside the mansion.

"How'd everything get repaired so fast…?" Alice asked amazed as she looked around.

Blood made his way down the staircase, "I see…" The mafia boss muttered lowly.

"What's with you!? Shooting innocent people just so I could come here! You jerk face!" Alice stomped her foot hotly as the twins both shared uneasy looks before they ran out the room.

Blood cocked a brow as he approached her, "Shooting people? Is that what they told you? Well, I have you know, I simply told my workers that I would slash their pay in half if I didn't see you arrive."

Alice bit her tongue as she silently cursed the twins,

"However, since you're here… There is no need for that." Blood smoothly claimed as he looked down at her, Alice sighed as she folded her arms, "Why exactly did you call me here anyway?"

The Mafioso's hand went into his pocket as he pulled a piece of paper out. Alice blinked as he gave it to her, "This was in your room." He stated simply. Alice observed the picture in her hand with a blush; she could have sworn she took all the pictures to the Tower…

In the picture was her, Vivaldi and Blood. Vivaldi sat to her side cheerfully while Blood's head leaned on her lap as she looked down at him happily with a smile on her face.

"So that proves it, huh?" Blood asked her.

Alice looked at him in confusion, "Proves what? The fact that you guys were kids? Because that's kind of obvious."

Blood shook his head as he walked closer to her. Alice tilted her head up to observe him in still standing confusion. Blood's face had a faint of pink on it that made her do a double take as he lowered his face to hers, "That I don't bat for the other team." He said quietly before he pressed his lips on hers. Alice stood frozen in surprise as he parted. Blood gave her a look of frustration, "I'll do whatever it takes to prove it too." He claimed as he ran a hand through his hair before he turned around and began walking away.

Alice touched her lips as she looked down at the photo still heavily embarrassed and flustered at what just happened. She slipped the photo in her pocket as she began walking after the raven haired man to scold him heavily, despite this she couldn't help but have a smile on her lips. After all, her journey into the Country of Kids was undoubtedly over, that was for sure… But for some reason, she still felt as though her heart was still there…

**FADE TO BLACK**

**~CREDITS ROLL~**

**HAPPY SONG**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Boom! That's the end folks! It's been a pleasure writing for you all! Does anyone want a triquel!? Well maybeeee.**

**But anyways, hopefully the end wasn't too bad. ^^; well I also have to tell you all. There may be an alternate ending. Depends on if I get ideas for one… I **_**am**_** publishing an alternate beginning. So if you wanna see it I suggest you look out for it o3o it's called 'A Darker Wonder'**

**Got two brilliant pics of Julius and Blood ;) check it out on my profile!**

**I GOT AN OFFER FROM SOMEONE TO MAKE AN ANIME FOR 'Childhood Wonder'! IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN TRYING OUT TO VOICE A CHARACTER TELL ME VIA REVIEW AND I'LL EXPLAIN MORE!**


	16. What Starts with G and Ends with Ay?

**Hurray for alternate endings! 8D well not really alternate… More like an extension… Or something… Idk. Whatever you want it to be XP**

**Kudos and so many thanks to PiperDreamer for helping/basically motivating me to make this xD not to mention her generous ideas she offers me :"D**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 16: What Starts with G and Ends with Ay!?**

"What starts with F and ends with uck you?" Black Joker snarled at Alice who sighed, "I didn't come here to tease you if that's what you think…"

White Joker and Alice blankly listened to the mask begin go on with nothing but profanities.

"Is there any particular reason you came?" White smiled wryly at the foreigner who nodded, "I need to play a game in order to change the season to autumn…"

"Is that so? Well, you can shove the fucking cards up your—"

"Joker is a bit cranky about what happened this morning, Alice. You'll have to excuse him." White said putting a hand on the mask muffling out his words anxiously, "Now a game is it? What do you have in mind?"

Alice shook her head heaving a breath of exhaustion, "I'm kind of regretting coming here… I'm so exhausted and you no idea how hard it is to look you in the eye right now…"

"Stop being such a wimp. You act as though we gave you a fucking love confession or something. If anything we're the ones that should be upset, fucking cougar." Black insulted making Alice twitch her eye, "Heh… I would expect you're cranky because of the fact I spanked you?" She lied dryly. Her words instantly brought silence to the darker Joker to hers and White's amazement.

White instantly began chuckling, "Spanking? I never realized Alice was into such things…"

"With how I was treated by you guys you'd be surprised…" Alice sighed, "Black Jack." The foreigner stated looking down at the game table tiredly.

Silence came over the two as he brought out the cards, "Hm… Aren't you wondering?" White Joker questioned her curiously not looking up from his set of cards.

Alice blinked, "Wondering what?"

"Stupid." She heard Black mumble, "Wondering why the whip that was aimed towards you turned the role holders into children of course." The Ring Master ominously voiced.

The brunette shrugged, "In all honesty, I am, but that doesn't change the fact that you most likely won't tell me or you'll give me some complicated clue… Either way, something tells me, I'm better off not knowing."

Joker flashed her a toothy smile, "Knowing that you had to deal with Joker and I as children… I can assure you, Ali, you would have been _way _better off letting my whip hit you. You would have saved yourself a lot torment."

This statement made the girl look up from her cards and at him confused, "Huh?"

"Oh. It looks like you win." White Joker smiled calmly comparing his cards to hers with a hand on his chin, "What did you want? Autumn was it?"

Alice nodded still confused, "You called me Ali just now, didn't you?" She questioned him perplexed as the red head got up from his seat and the surrounding area around them slowly changed to the orange wonderland of crisp leaves and dry air.

"Yes, I did." White Joker chuckled.

Alice blinked, "How'd you—"

The red head leaned over the card table and kept his mouth by her ear, "All wonders no matter how childish get darker at some point." He whispered before pulling away, not before giving her a small kiss on the cheek. Alice touched her cheek with a blazing red face. Joker laughed at her reaction, "Until next, Ali." He waved slightly before leaving to enter the circus again.

Alice watched him unsure of how to reaction, though her hand never left her cheek.

-.-

"Big sis!"

Alice looked down from her book and at them with a sigh, "For the last time, Joker and I didn't do anything!"

Ever since she had arrived from Joker forest, the twins had been pestering her for the longest on what happened between her and the Ring Master because they suspected something had went on. "But big sis…" They sulked sadly at the base of the tree.

The brunette sat on a branch leaning her back on the trunk irritated. "Guys, I can't believe you don't trust me."

"We trust you!" Dee stated, "We don't trust the bastard though!" Dum nodded.

Alice rolled her eyes before putting her eyes back to her book.

"What are you brats going on about now?" Elliot questioned annoyance plastered on his face as he and Blood approached with maids carrying blankets, foods, and baskets.

The maids set down the supplies neatly for the mafia boss beneath the branch Alice sat on before making an exit.

"Mind your own business!" "Stupid nosy rabbit!"

"I'm not a rabbit, damn it!" Elliot knocked the two in the head angrily.

Blood shook his head blankly while taking a seat on the blanket. Both he and the foreigner watched as the three drew out their weapons threateningly.

"Did you enjoy the circus, young miss?" Blood finally questioned the girl without looking up.

Alice blushed lightly, "I guess… There was no whipping and kid transformations… So it was better than the last time at the very least." The ravenette nodded slowly while taking a sip of tea, "Hm…"

The two then began watching the three role holders attack each other expressionlessly in silence. Alice cocked her to the side while she looked down at Blood wistfully,

Their kiss from earlier was clear in mind. He claimed he didn't bat for the other team… But Gowland had informed her in Wonderland that was a man's intention reaction when accused of doing such. But if that was true… That meant that Blood and Elliot most likely held a relationship still ongoing. Meaning she just made Blood cheat…

Her face turned into a scarlet canvas as her hands flew to her cheeks, "Blood!" Alice suddenly shouted down to him. Blood felt his eyes widen as he looked up at the frantic faced foreigner question. Alice looked below at the man who watched at her boredly, "Y-you're sure that you don't bat for the other team?" She stammered out flustered.

Blue-green eyes narrowed into slits, "Yes."

"O-oh… So that means you and Elliot _don't _have any sort of romantic relationship, right?"

"Yes."

"No intimate relationship?"

"Yes."

"No—"

"I. Do. Not. Bat. For. The. Other. Team. I will _not_ hear another word about it from you." He hissed simply as he got up from his seat on the floor.

Alice heaved a sigh of relief, though looking over at the mafia boss who held a sudden dark aura made her pout, "Geez, no need to be so mad… I'm just clarifying…" She stated flipping a piece of hair out her face. She then prepared to set that hand back down on the tree's branch, however, her palm missed the bark of the tree making her tilt to the side with wide eyes, "Ah!" Alice shrieked out as she went tumbling to the rock solid ground head first.

Blood, Elliot and the twins all turned from their fight to the girl who lay motionlessly on the floor. The mafia right hand instantly sprinted towards her with the other role holders approaching.

"Alice! Alice! Come on! Are you alright!?" Elliot asked worriedly as he helped her up from the ground.

Alice now blinked her eyes owlishly while she looked around with a hand to her head.

"Alice…?" Elliot tried out again turning her by her shoulders to view her face. "Say something!" He urged.

Instantly her eyes went from dull and lifeless to sparkling like a million diamonds, a huge blissful smile made its way to her face as she grabbed her hands onto his ears excitedly, "Ely-chaaann!" She hyped excitedly, "Big brothers! Homo— eh… Blood-kun!" She smiled at the spectators.

The Hatter residence all looked at her in shock and Blood felt a twitch find its way to his eye.

Elliot weaved his way out her grip and looked at her surprised, "Alice… Are you five…?" He asked carefully.

Alice pouted as she looked at him, "No! Ali's is five _and a half_! Duh!" She rolled her eyes with a grin planted on her face, "… Does that mean Ali can do the number six now?" She pleaded slightly.

"Ali's back!" The twins exclaimed happily as they both ran to hug the little girl who laughed.

"Oh, God no." Blood said with a palm and a tinge of blue coloring to his face.

"Yay! Hey, big brothers, let's go play Plant-the-bomb-in-Blood-kun's-Office now!" She proclaimed before skipping off hand and hand with the twins who nodded eagerly. "Not again." Blood groaned while Elliot shared his expression, "Stop doing dangerous stuff with her, you brats!"

**FADE TO BLACK**

**~CREDITS ROLL~**

**EXPLOSIONS GO OFF IN BLOOD'S OFFICE**

"Big brothers… Why is Ely-chan's face so dark and the objects around him catching on fire even though he isn't touching anything?"

"It's called spontaneous rabbit combustion."

"Only moronic hares have the ability to do it."

"Get back here, you brats!"

"Oh crap! He runs fast!"

"Let's go, big sis!"

"Hey! There's Blood-kun! He should play with us! He even has his gun ready!"

"Uh… I don't think we should run his way."

"Why?"

"We're not playing Avoid-Getting-Shot-By-The-Pissed-Off-Mafioso today, that's for tomorrow!"

"Oh. Then you should tell him that since he's already shooting us! Haha!"

"AHHH!"

"RUN!"

"Hehehe! This is fun!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**If you want more Ali-chan go read 'A Darker Wonder', Alice in the Country of Kids was for Alice getting tortured XD not the role holders. So yeah. Now this is officially OVER.**

**It's been confirmed :'D Alice in the Country of Kids WILL have a triquel. When? It's a surprise! What will it be about? Only a selective amount knows! (Hope you guys won't say…) Hopefully you'll all like what I plan on doing o.o;;**

**Anyone who answers the title right has bragging rights and I will love you. Foreverrrr.**


End file.
